


Founder Archives - Volume 1

by GreatLordFazzie



Category: RWBY
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, OC, Original Character(s), RWBY - Freeform, RWBY OC - Freeform, founder archives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 69,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatLordFazzie/pseuds/GreatLordFazzie
Summary: The Founder Archives chronicle the fables of Team Lance, a batch of students fresh from Beacon Academy, as they spend a semester toiling amongst themselves to unearth the mysteries of Remnant perhaps best left buried.
Kudos: 1





	1. Finders, Keepers

**Author's Note:**

> The Founder Archives are available to read on Fanfiction.net as well, under the same name.

_Entry 1: Finders, Keepers_

Lucifer had fallen from the skies and stuck the landing no problem, but now he had another issue. He wasn’t the only student having been launched into the Emerald Forest, and save for _one,_ a single glance at any of them would have ruined everything. Where Selene was, Lucifer hadn’t the slightest clue. Despite his best attempts, gauging her through the clouds seemed like a poor strategy in practice. 

Without consideration for the meadow, he ripped through the raised grass towards a cliff face. It was a sight to behold, a walking archetype of war raising hell through a picture perfect grassland. At the mountain’s edge, Lucifer growled. He raised binoculars to his eyes, taking advantage of the high ground. There was nothing to suggest _walking_ would have been any more effective in finding Selene. 

He saw nothing but the intrusive march of trees. A waste of his time. He lowered the binoculars in shame, having practically failed already. If only _Ozpin_ had laid down rules that put more control in the hands in the students, and not random chance. Lucifer was left with nothing to do but inefficiently scour the emerald expanses. 

“Hmph,” he grunted, turning and nearly running into another student. “Fantastic.” 

“Hey!” A feminine voice protested from the suit of armor. Lucifer swiftly pushing her aside, her complaints irrelevant. “That’s not very charming, you know.” 

**_“I’m_** not very charming, you know,” Lucifer scoffed. “Not today, anyway.” 

“What, bad teammates already?” she followed after him. A sinister pang filled every word, likely due to the armor’s echo. “Initiation _just_ started, it can’t be that big of a deal. Name’s _Alecto_ , in case you were wondering.” 

“I wasn’t.” He continued jogging down the prairie. 

Alecto had the sense not to respond this time, partly out of restraint. Her own patience was running thin with her new, _supposed_ teammate. But that would need to wait. The duo marched down the glades, deeper into the Emerald Forest in complete silence save for the caws of crows circling above. 

“Ozpin spoke of a temple filled with relics. The students are likely to congregate there. What do you know?” His abrupt orders, if a bit gruff, at least put them on track. 

Alecto had no chance to speak, a massive bird-like Grimm blocking the sun overhead with a screech. 

“I bet that _disgusting_ creature up there knows the way. Maybe we should ask it.” She contemplated snorting at that last statement. 

“ _Nevermore._ That’s not _completely_ insane, actually.” Lucifer looked up to see for himself. “What’s your plan?” He didn’t have any means of controlling Grimm, nor garnering their attention. The fact that Alecto brought it up at all meant she _had_ to have something up her guarded, metallic sleeve. 

“I was joking… But it is _possible._ Even if we agitate that _Grimm,”_ she said, the contempt evident in her voice. “we’re too low down for it to care.” 

“But find higher ground, and it’ll swoop past.” Lucifer finished her speech, already switching tracks, now racing to higher altitude. 

“That’s the highest crest in this forest.” The Knight pointed to a peak stabbing whatever mists the skies had to offer. 

“A feat of altitude.” Lucifer nodded. “Move. I won’t be waiting for you if you fall behind.” 

“Don’t worry, we’ve _both_ got capes to trip over.” The new accomplices continued the harmonious hike, occasionally dealing with small Grimm packs. Lucifer was beginning to consider their progress sufficient until one herd in particular caught them both off guard. While he generally dealt with his enemies in the quickest manner possible, with his _fists,_ the surprise of the two Beowolfs at once forced his hand. 

He upgraded to a simple firearm that lashed out in short bursts, so long as it held dust casings. The weapon was used more to push the enemies back than kill them outright, even if it did do substantial damage. 

Alecto watched, disregarded Lucifer’s fighting style, then contributed by throwing _her_ weapon: a short sword inscribed with runic symbols. The blade soared into the back of a Grimm, doing little more than forcing it on its stomach. It needed more. Lucifer obliged, gripping the sword’s handle and adding a few more stabs. 

“Should I bother asking your name?” Alecto sighed, figuring now was as good a time as any to ask. She retrieved the saber and joined him alongside a deep trench with no way across. 

“You’ll find out sooner or later.” His response was quick. Lucifer’s nasty combination of anger and determination pushed him to smash a nearby tree at its base. A crackling sound accompanied its decent, where it then collapsed downward into a makeshift bridge. Before stepping on, he whipped his head forward, motioning Alecto to go first. 

“What?” Alecto did as she was told despite her distaste. All went well, that was until yet another Beowolf lunged from the bushes straight at her. She caught it by the jaws, struggling both to keep her balance, and keep the creature at bay. Lucifer _would_ have helped, if he wasn’t dealing with a similar anomaly himself. 

“Grah!” A random Boarbatusk used its strong outer armor and heightened speed, at least compared to the Beowolf, to blitz Lucifer down from the other side of the log. He only had a moment to turn around before the spinning stack of power slammed him square in the stomach and sent him across the tree, into Alecto. 

The two fighters and their adversaries violently tumbled across, albeit to the other side of the gorge. Aiming to take out the soldier while he was down, the Beowolf was on him in a second, repeatedly slamming with its claws in an attempt to breach the high-tech armor. 

_“Die!”_ Lucifer, having finally come to his senses after a few powerful strikes, grabbed the animal by its thick neck and hit it in the cheek with a curled fist. The power sent it careening into a daze. One wicked swing of the tree that had dutifully served as a former foothold, and the entire chunk of wood was in pieces, with the Grimm both out of sight and commission. 

Alecto hustled to her feet in time to be rushed down, the Boarbatusk treating her to the same hospitality it gave her colleague. The collision mixed with her retaliation sent the Grimm off the cliff, and left her hanging off of a clump of roots, mere inches from failure. It wasn’t going to hold long. 

_“Enough games!”_ Lucifer hastily reached down, seized her by the cape, and wrenched her up in a rather inhospitable manner. 

“Hey! You’re to blame! How hard is it to hold your ground against a _Grimm?”_ She brushed herself free of dust. “You didn’t have to grab so hard, either.” 

The raspy chime of his voice never failed to convey displeasure. “Well, you’ll think about it next time.” 

“Think about _what?_ Cleaning up _your_ mistakes?” 

“The Grimm was sent off _with_ you. Hardly a viable-“ 

The floor shook with the Nevermore’s roar. They were getting closer. 

“I haven’t the time.” Lucifer resumed his sprint to the top. Despite the quickest route requiring traversal of smaller grassy hills, and an indirect approach towards the summit, good ground _was_ made. 

Alecto acknowledged this fact, grateful that for all the transgressions, she hadn’t left Lucifer yet. “We’ve got plenty of breathing room here, you know. They’re not going to run out of relics, and even if they did, I bet we’re far ahead of the competition.” 

“I don’t care about that.” 

“What _do_ you care about? Why are you at Beacon? It doesn’t even seem like you want to be here.” 

_“Negative._ You misquote- I don’t care about the _relics.”_ He never stopped moving. “Now, to the relics.” 

“Are you, like, stupid?” She couldn’t help but laugh. He was reluctant to let it go. “No, I get it. You’re looking for somebody. Odds are they’re at the temple. But why the rush? They’d be with _other_ students. Can’t they fight?” _No answer._ “…Hello?” 

“What?” he grunted. 

“Are you listening to me?” 

“These are _not_ matters up for discussion.” Lucifer remained headstrong. 

“I see how it is.” 

A few quips later, and at long last the ridge had been reached. They were high above the Emerald Forest now, in the wake of the rather magnificent sun. Alecto took in the view, sighing, while Lucifer scanned the horizon. 

“It’s right there.” Alecto pointed at the colossal bird. “The one terrorizing the skies.” 

Lucifer gave a short scowl then reached for his arsenal. A dust-powered _sniper_ would do well. Not only could he get a clear shot with the scope, he could also see the _temple-_ right below the nevermore. He was only permitted to fire a few shots. 

**_“Grimm!”_** He swooped around and blocked an incoming pounce _with_ the sniper, lurching back to avoid the slobbering bites. It didn’t last long. Lucifer drove it back, once again utilizing the gun to _shove it,_ directly towards Alecto. 

“Hya!” She ducked the claw swipe and skewered her enemy through the stomach. It writhed in pain before fading to dust. “Huh, you actually saw that coming. If only you were as perceptive to your _allies_ as you are your _enemies.”_ She signaled him to return the elongated knife, still lodged in the rock. 

“Only _one_ can harm me.” 

“I wouldn’t be too sure,” Alecto hissed. “I don’t know who you wanted as a teammate, but it would probably do you well to ratchet down the bravado.” 

“It helps me concentrate.” Lucifer retrieved the sword and tossed it back to her. “And it would probably do _you_ well to pick a _different weapon._ Not a very practical choice.” 

_“Don’t_ mock my weaponry. It has more meaning than a gun.” She took a combative attitude. “You’re too cold to understand.” 

_“Stop talking.”_ She stopped him dead in his tracks. 

_“Don’t_ tell me what to do. All you’ve done this entire time is complain, and push me aside every time I try to work with you. I’m sick of the unearned _holier-than-thou_ attitude! Enough!” 

Lucifer turned and inched towards her. _“Watch your tone.”_ He spoke stern. 

_“Your facade doesn’t scare me.”_ Alecto was completely open to a confrontation at this point, meeting him head-on. 

“Trust me, there’s _plenty_ more to fear.” Lucifer followed suit, the two now standing eye to eye, sizing each other up. Even if Lucifer did have a height advantage, he was still challenging an armor-clad knight that, so far, showed impressive fighting skill. “But a _hag_ with a sword isn’t one of them.” 

_“How **dare** you insult a Keraseer!” _ That was the final straw. She charged. 

The two clashed, but Lucifer’s reactive fighting style gave him an edge. Even though he blocked practically every strike, he couldn’t land one of his own. The short skirmish brought both to the steep ledge of an overhang. 

“Argh!” Lucifer finally slipped up, receiving a brutal blow to his mask with her hilt. Enraged, he had nothing but a desire for payback, and perhaps to his detriment, he took the fight _down._ Alecto was pulled with him, off of the bluffs, into a very open abyss. 

An unlikely ally came to their rescue. Lucifer could pat himself on the back _later_ for firing upon the nevermore when he did. Now, the unwelcome evil broke their fall. 

Metal mail and body armor met bird as the impact took a toll on all three. Lucifer landed at an angle hard, his bearings unclear. Grasping whatever feathers she could find, Alecto had it better, considering her new challenger took a majority of the impact. 

The would-be Huntsmen crawled to his feet atop the soaring monstrosity and ran at Alecto just in time for his punch to be parried. What followed was a back and forth bout as each combatant tried to one-up the other. Alecto was first to make a mistake, putting power over precision. 

_“You’ve ruined everything! And for **what!?** Does your hollow honor blind you so?!” _ Lucifer’s weaved past, managing a wicked shot at her shining veil. His next barrage sent her, and by extension himself, ebbing onto the sail-like arm. Not too much of an issue, all things considered, until the Nevermore started _flapping._ He lost his grip on her and was tossed to the opposite wing, bordering the rim. 

_“You’ll **not** make a mockery of me!”_ Alecto followed soon after, using her momentum to fly through the air with the intention of slamming down her sword right on top of a very vulnerable, flustered Lucifer. Her attack did some good damage, but it forced him reeling off of the wing, and once again he _wasn’t_ going to fall alone. Lucifer used one hand to latch onto the last feather and another to rip her down by her cloak. Thus Alecto dropped headlong over him, descending to the surface far below. 

_“Never!”_ He seethed, relishing his victory. 

_“You **coward!”**_ Alecto’s claws tore through _his_ cape, bunching it up so she could cling to the fabric and keep herself in the fight. Lucifer couldn’t focus on pulling himself up while _she_ was holding him down. 

_“No… No!”_ His grip was slipping. _“I-I have no choice!”_ In a last ditch effort, he unlatched the medals holding his cape. Alecto fell, still clinging to his wrap, slipping through the air until she was indistinguishable from the green labyrinth waiting on the surface. 

Lucifer hauled himself up and trudged to the middle of the nevermore in as quick a manner as possible. 

_“Don’t worry, I’m on my way.”_ He paced to the edge and looked down. The temple sat in contentment, waiting with open arms. Lucifer accepted the invitation. To any watcher, his fall brought a black speck to break the skies- perhaps a bird. But while a bird couldn’t survive this sort of impact, _Lucifer_ could, and he already had earlier that day. 

Using the same technique he entered the place with, he rolled past the shrubbery with unmatched guile. Without question, he’d keep the momentum and unlock the doors with equal finesse. They were slammed open with blunt force. 

There were too many students for a _single_ temple-full of relics. Lucifer couldn’t possibly know there were _multiple_ , although it was far more likely contestants launched near the same section would reach the same one. 

While the bronze-colored castle resembled a pyramid from the outside, inside slept a linear maze. Cobwebs caked the brown bricks. Insects squirmed in and out of the cracks. Dust was swept into the air with every step. The smell wasn’t much better. And worst of all, the structural integrity of the temple was periodically tested, as something favored ramming the palace to shake the very foundations. 

Lucifer _couldn’t_ have been the first to enter. The aisles to the main atrium were lined with broken webbing. Somebody clearly stepped through, with all of it cleanly cut to the side. This being the case, it was puzzling to see none of the relics missing. 

They were lined in a circle, each one prone atop a pedestal. The intruder walked over to the **black knight.** This confirmed his suspicions for the first time- that _chess pieces_ were being deemed the relics which Ozpin sought. 

_“Finally."_ The ground rumbled for the umpteenth time. “Ugh. What is making that infernal sound?” 

“I… I think it’s the Creatures of Grimm.” A voice rang out. 

“What!? Show yourself!” 

“Oh! Sorry.” A stranger warped into thin air. He had to blink to make sure he was seeing right. _“It’s going to be alright._ I didn’t realize I was still hidden.” 

“You can turn invisible?” 

“Y-Yes.” She nodded. 

“Okay, _Hoodie,_ not bad. You say you know what’s making that noise?” 

“Yes. I spotted it outside. It travels underground, where we are now, and it likes hitting the temple. It might know we’re in here. Th-That’s not an issue, is it?” She was indecisive in her mannerisms. “And please, call me _Nadia.”_ He was already leaving. 

“The Grimm does not matter to us, for it does not halt us.” 

“Um… You’re right.” Nadia materialized alongside him. “With… With that attitude, it’ll _never_ detect us! Good thinking, teammate. Oh, you don’t mind having _me_ as your teammate, right?” 

_  
_

“You haven’t seen anyone else on the way here, have you?” Lucifer put the relic away, granting her question no thought. 

“Besides the Grimm and yourself, no. I’m sorry.” 

“Then my work is not done.” 

The pair returned to the surface in silence. By this time, the shaking had thinned out, now absent. 

“Well, um, we’ve got plenty of time. We were the first to get those relics. Our next move is up to you.” Nadia said. 

Lucifer turned with a shotgun pointed right at her. She almost immediately understood due in part to the insolent growling from behind. Nadia vanished from sight, revealing a Beowolf in her wake. The mechanical menace unloaded on command, providing significant damage but also downtime, as he now had to reload. 

A moment of pure confusion took over the beast, not that he cared to capitalize on it. Instead _Nadia_ took the reins, reappearing from the flanks. It was then that Lucifer noticed her weapon. On each finger she wore a _needle._ Their purpose was shrouded in secrecy. Regardless, their effects caused a tantrum fraught with anger, along with a fervent bellow of rage. After a short struggle it finally managed to rip Nadia off and chuck her into the air. 

The sun blinded anyone to her position, and where she’d _normally_ fall, there was nothing. _Invisible again._ The Beowolf must not have been very bright, still not quite caught up on the nature of her semblance. It paid dearly for its ignorance, enduring several swipes of the needles. 

It seemed the Grimm was undeterred, but just for a moment. It _started_ charging forward. But its death was hurried. Following its disintegration was Lucifer’s curiosity, though it was annexed by his discipline. 

“Poison?” 

“A-Actually, _venom.”_ She smiled. 

“So you’re capable. Then we should split up.” 

“W-Why? All we need to do is return to Headmaster Ozpin.” Nadia didn’t quite understand. 

“Then we’ll go there separately. Cover more ground.” Lucifer lumbered away. 

“Oh. Okay. Not that you’d need little ol’ me…” 

With her leave came the foggy remnants of recollection, and Lucifer was struck with memories of his _other_ teammate. Last he’d seen of her, _she_ was condemned to a far dive towards the fields of an unforgiving wilderness, her fate a true mystery. 

It wouldn’t have been the first time she was cast from the skies today alone. _“Th-That barbarian! He actually let me fall!”_ Alecto prepared her landing strategy, only temporarily distracted by the beautiful landscape. An onlooker noted she was cutting it about as close as she did _last_ time, repeatedly twirling her cape in a cyclone fit to slow her down. It worked. The delicate nature of her landing fit with the breezy plains. More jungle awaited on the brim though, along with a fleeting Nevermore. 

“Well done,” the bystander said. “Your landing strategy leaves little to be desired.” 

“Huh?” Alecto turned. “H-Headmaster Ozpin?” 

“It would seem.” 

“Um- I don’t mean any disrespect but… What are you doing here? Who’s keeping watch on the starting grounds?” For the first time since initiation started, she retracted the mask bolted to her arcane-looking helmet to show her real face. It was then she noticed somebody standing half behind Ozpin. 

“Hm,” he chuckled. “I appreciate the concern, but Glynda has it under control. I’m here to ensure your _own_ safety.” 

“I-I can survive a landing just fine.” She didn’t know whether to feel flattered or insulted. “I thought you said Beacon staff would refrain from assisting us…” 

“Regarding your _enemies,_ yes. However, I’m perfectly willing to intervene if it means saving my soon-to-be students from their own _allies.”_ Ozpin explained. The stranger behind him seemed meek, almost afraid to speak. 

Alecto looked away. “Yeah, some _ally_ he was. He didn’t have any problem letting me go- the _nerve_ of him!” 

“You weren’t in any _real_ danger, Miss Keraseer. You’re quite adequate in a pinch.” Ozpin took a sip of cocoa. “I’m aware he struck a nerve with you, but try and understand _his_ plight. Your new _friend_ could either let you go, or fall himself, sentencing both of you.” 

“I guess… Do we even get to keep the relics once we’re done here? I suppose it’s not important. What matters is finding them.” She let his words sink in. “…Not to mention he was in a greater hurry than I was… Can’t imagine why, though.” 

“Perhaps time will tell. And you _will_ be allowed to keep your relics.” Ozpin said. “But I must admit, I didn’t come all the way here just to tell you that. I also have a favor to ask.” 

“O-Of course, what do you need?” 

“This is Miss _Selene Virtus_.” He stepped aside to fully reveal another teenager. “If you would, she could use a hand on her way to the temple. She’s a tad young, you see.” 

“Nice to meet you, Selene.” She had to lean down to offer her hand. 

“Oh, um, nice to meet you… My name’s Selene.” She accepted. 

“I-I know.” Alecto looked at Ozpin awkwardly. He gave her a reassuring smile. “It’s my mission to bring you to the temple and find the relics, okay?” 

“Don’t help her _too_ much.” Ozpin was already walking away. “I’d like her triumph to feel well-earned.” 

“I understand, Headmaster.” She paused then led her new, _new_ teammate in the opposite direction. Hopefully this partner would fare better than the last. 

“This place is amazing. There’s just so much… _Green._ Back home, there isn’t very much in the way of trees. And your armor is really pretty!” Selene lifted her bunched skirt to maintain a clear pace through the pastures. 

“Aw, thanks!” A compliment was a breath of fresh air. “I wish it looked half as good as your dress.” 

“Haha! Too bad it isn’t very functional…” She struggled to keep it from getting caught on the grass. 

“Well the good news is, even if I fell off that Nevermore, it still flew me closer. It won’t be _too_ long before we make it to the temple.” 

“Why _were_ you on that big bird?” 

“…Ordinarily I’d never consider going near that _filthy abomination_ unless I was trying to _kill_ the thing.” Alecto hesitated then brought forth a bare bones recounting of everything that happened since initiation started. 

“He insulted me, and I attacked him. The stranger took the fight to the Nevermore, and, well, you saw what happened next.” She finished. 

“You were _fighting someone_ on the bird!?” Selene looked at her with a combination of shock and admiration. “Was it scary?” 

“I was more _angry_ than scared, at least at the time… I mean, he was clearly a lone wolf. His insistance to find what I can only assume to be his friends didn’t help, but maybe the guy’s just really fanatical about them. I can handle a little fall, no problem.” 

“Who could blame someone for caring too much about their friends? If you think that’s bad, you should meet- _Gah!“_

In a flash, something blurred from the trees, tackling Selene to the floor. It must’ve had a substantial amount of strength, small as it was. 

“Selene!” Alecto reacted as expected. The sword was drawn in time with her mask dropping. She raised it but paused, fearing the possibility she’d hit her own friend. “ _W-What!? A **bunny?”** _The transition from panicked to confused left her speechless. And she wasn’t wrong, either. Wrestling with Selene in a friendly manner was a _blue-hued bunny._

“Heehee!” She bobbed back on her feet and held up the animal, before shortly giving it a deep hug. 

“…Did I get in the wrong ship? Is this initiation or theCircus of Freaks?” 

“It’s initiation!” Selene assured, still snuggling her friend before asking him a question. “At least, I think it is. Wait, what does _‘initiation’_ mean?” 

“So what’s this little guy, your _pet?”_ Alecto snorted out in a sarcastic manner. 

“Yep!” Selene completely misinterpreted her intent. “His name is Merlin! And it’s his job to keep me safe _and_ company! Isn’t that right?” She finally let him go, lowering him so he could hop down to ground level. 

“W-Wait a minute! I thought that was _my_ job!” Alecto said, meanwhile Merlin bounced over to inspect her armor. “You’re not telling me _he’s_ a student too, are you?” 

“No, no, Merlin’s just my friend! And now, he’s yours, too.” They began adventuring further into the woods yet again, satiating the hunger for conversation. At this point, Selene had broken into a jolly gallop- the sort that Alecto could recognize as highly coordinated and skillful, even for a skip. It was more like a waltz than a simple walk. 

“Slow down! There’s only so much to be gained from rushing. Let me guess- you like dancing?” 

“Mhm! I _love_ dancing! And singing! It’s one of my favorite things to do back home. Can you dance?” 

Alecto giggled. “No. But I can fight, which takes its own amount of demand and prestige.” 

“Hmph! I’ll get there, soon!” It was then that the reflection of Alecto’s sword, still strapped to her back, shone a light in her eye. “Oh, that’s so cool! I love your sword!” 

“Oh, aha, thanks.” Alecto was blushing under her helmet. 

“Can I see it?” 

“Oh. Um, okay.” She nervously reached behind her back. “J-Just be careful, alright?” 

“Haha! Come, evildoers!” She waved it around in a playful manner. Alecto couldn’t help but let out a muffled laugh. “You are no match for _me!”_

As if to answer the call, something large stomped out of the trees ahead just to let out a hefty roar. The Grimm was not unlike a bear in presentation. 

“I-I take it back!” She shoved the sword back to Alecto and hid behind her. Her protector was ready to take on the cretin without question, that was, until her _other_ guardian stepped up to the plate. Merlin leaped in front of them both and let out a cute growl. It contrasted well with the Ursa’s own mighty howl. 

Merlin charged forth and leapt onto the enemy, somehow knocking it flat on its back. Through a tree the small animal was thrown in response, the wooden monolith snapping in two, but never daring to fall over. 

“Merlin!” A gasp from Selene came forth. It was seldom needed though as her friend reclaimed his footing, grabbed onto the abominable thing with his tiny paws, and _pulled._ To Alecto’s amazement and Selene’s encouragement, he forced the Ursa overhead onto its back, shattering a nearby boulder into a frenzy of stone shrapnel. 

He finished the combo by grabbing the top half of the severed tree and whacking the fallen Grimm from above. Alecto had to cover herself from the bits of splintery wood twirling in all directions. 

_“Why am I even here!?”_ She shouted, approaching the blast zone to contribute in her own right. The Ursa staggered back and prepped yet another assault. A difficult task, seeing as Alecto was already on the job, scaling up its back and wrapping her sword around the neck for a textbook chokehold. 

The Grimm was forced away from Merlin, yes, but taking into account who was subduing it, the alternate option of nose-diving down to her death wasn’t exactly optimal either. But downward awaited the temple, so nobody _really_ cared. Alecto leapt off onto the only ledge in sight, opposite the cliff, letting the Grimm savor a dreadful fate. 

Now a simple ten-foot rift through the earth separated Alecto from Selene and her companion, although _they_ were much higher in elevation. 

“What should we do?” Selene crouched down and pet Merlin. He nodded to her. “No, I can’t do _that…_ It’s too difficult, Merlin! That’s why we’re here.” 

“Use your landing strategy!” Alecto called from below. 

“I-I don’t have one!” 

“Right, right. Okay, I’ve got it.” Standing ahead were two large towers- stone pillars perfect for the job. Now, all she needed to do was break one of them such that it fell over the gap, creating a ramp-like walkway across. _“Alright, simple,”_ she rationalized. _“A gap between two hills, with one below the other, and two stone monoliths.”_

She positioned herself at the edge of the decline, then bolted forward. Upon passing the first spire, she cleft it with her sword, cracking the base. Next, she began a sprint up the second spire, barely reaching the top just to vault off. Alecto batted the first one with just enough force to topple it over, crossing the gap. 

“A-Alecto!” Selene fell back. Her accomplice, despite her worries, fell with the bridge and toppled forward just to land alongside her. 

“I’m good.” Alecto hopped up, craning her neck to shake off the impact. “And even better, the path is clear.” 

“Good work. We’re one step closer to the temple now, right?” 

Alecto nodded and led downward into the foliage maze. As long as they continued north like Ozpin said, they’d make it. “There’s going to be more _Grimm_ here. So stay near me, okay?” 

“Of course.” Selene obeyed. 

“Ozpin _said_ you were young. How old are you, if you don’t mind my asking?” 

“Just fifteen!” 

_“Just_ fifteen.” Alecto chuckled. Merlin hopped forward to join her in the front. “That’s pretty young for Beacon Academy… I mean, not in a _bad_ way. It’s just, you must be _some_ fighter to have gotten in early. When _I_ was your age…” She couldn’t finish. 

“Oh, aha.” Selene let out a nervous giggle. “Well, there’s always room for improvement, right?” 

“Huh.” The sun echoed off of Selene’s chaplet. “I’ve never seen _that_ type of dust.” Alecto was referring to a crystal enthroned on the princess’s tiara. 

_“Oh! It’s- um,_ it’s nothing special.” Selene stuttered. “I-It’s just for looks.” 

“It does a good job. _Wait.”_ Something halted her. “What’s that?” 

The _top_ of an amber bastille sat just ahead. 

“It must be the temple!” Selene hopped up and down. 

“C’mon!” Alecto ran across a bridge constructed from little more than planks. That, considering her heavy armor’s constant attempts to weight her down, was a poor choice. She broke through, only barely able to hold onto a sheer of spare, weathered wood. 

“Hold on!” Selene stepped over and grabbed her hand. But she alone could not pull Alecto up. Merlin had to pitch in too, but in doing so, he broke the entire bridge into a spectacle ofdull shards. 

Alecto could handle the situation. But she had great doubts Selene could do the same. That didn’t change her mission. So she grabbed hold of her midair and shielded her. 

“Argh!” Her decision took a chunk of her Aura away, and it threw her sword to the outskirts of the hole. Granted, it could have been much worse. The pet bunny landed in a similar fashion, but due to his light stature it wasn’t _that_ big of a deal. “I-I’m okay!” Once she’d received confirmation of Alecto’s good health, Selene went to check on Merlin. 

A _Creep_ of all things decided now would be the best time to intervene. With no weapon to defend herself with, and a lack of recovery from her recent ordeal, Alecto couldn’t do anything but _attempt_ to wrestle it away. Selene’s eyes locked on her troubled teammate, before gravitating to her dagger. 

”Get _off_ of me!” She barked. It didn’t listen, and the scuffle continued. It came to _quick_ end, however, once the Creep was stabbed through the chest from behind. Everything froze until Alecto realized what happened, and she waited for the Grimm to wither away before assessing the situation further. 

“…Selene?” The young empress in question was on her knees, looking down. _“Selene._ What’s the matter?” 

“I… I’ve never killed anything before.” She broke out of her trance. Dead silence formed a rift between the two. 

“It was a _Grimm._ It would have shown you the same mercy.” She held her hand out. “And you _saved_ me. It had to be done.” 

“Y-You’re right.” Selene accepted the offer. “It was just a Grimm.” 

“Yes. Grimm are _horrible_ creatures, a blight on mankind- born of darkness.” Alecto guided the band deep into the temple, shimmying through the dank caverns. “They have no empathy, no _soul._ Truly disgusting. You’re never wrong to kill them.” 

“I know. It’s just, I’ve fought Grimm before, but I always leave the last part to Merlin.” 

“Never mind that. Look at this.” They reached the center. “These must be the relics. Which one should we take?” 

“Oh, we need to take _this_ one!” She was quick to choose. A fair few relics were already missing, but the one she was searching for was spared. “The black horsey!” 

“Alright, if you say so. That’s one of my favorites in chess, anyway.” 

The outside world welcomed them back. A straight shot forward brought the trio to the brink of a mountain. 

“Our quest is done- now we just rebound back to the beginning.” Alecto hiked to the path’s end. 

“Yay! I actually made it past my first day! And it’s because of you. You did it!” 

“Don’t be silly. _We_ did it.” The trio stood, locked in time, entranced by the sunset. For a moment the only sound to be heard was the airy breeze and ambiance of the forest. It was not to last, as frantic but calculated footsteps were added to the mix. 

Alecto was given just enough time to look back and push Selene away in a panic, as a familiar friend was already at her throat. 

“Lucifer!?” Selene herself stumbled to the floor, dirtying her dress. As she observed, Lucifer rushed into Alecto. What she _couldn’t_ comprehend were his reasons why. 

He let out a snarl, tackling Alecto to the ground. “Get _away_ from-!” 

He had no time. Something big and bulky smashed out of the floor, interrupted Lucifer, and blasted chunks of ground everywhere. The new _Grimm_ snatched him off of Alecto and threw him back down, once again tossing shrapnel around. 

“Argh!” Lucifer redirected his attention to this _thing._ What stood forth was an amalgamation unlike anything he’d ever seen, a Grimm holding a round physique and a _terrifying_ grin. 

_“Selene!_ Behind me, now!” Lucifer ran in front of her. 

“What _is_ that!?” She followed his command. 

_“That’s_ the **_Grover!”_** Alecto raised herself _and_ her sword. “Think of it like a giant gopher! Keep your distance, and don’t stop moving!” _First things first, study the battlefield. An open area and a square barrier **right** on the edge of a cliff. _

This Grimm seemed foreign to its combatants. Fat and circular, with razor teeth to match, the _Grover_ couldn’t be overestimated despite matching only an alpha Beowolf in height. Lucifer dismissed Alecto’s advice and stood his ground, firing upon the behemoth. 

Grover laughed it off. 

“You _fool!_ That’ll just agitate it!” Alecto berated her rival, not that he could even hear her. He was too busy _missing_ this freak, who tunneled underground, and getting caught out- although Grover merely lunged past with a _different_ target in mind. Its approach failed. Instead of taking out Selene as planned, its jaws closed around Lucifer’s _arm._

_“No!”_ He wrestled around, slamming his fists on it over and over, making _sure_ it went nowhere near Selene. Grover _had_ to put an end to the barrage. Thus it slid underground, taking Lucifer with it. 

“Merlin!” Selene failed to stop _him_ from following the train of destruction. Alecto halted _her_ from doing the same, pulling her to the backline. 

“Stay there!” It was time to raise the stakes. “Grover is a deadly potent entity. Despite my own hate for those _demons,_ you _must_ respect their power. Be aware.” Her cape was pulled back to reveal a second weapon, one she _resisted_ using this entire time. Her _old_ brand was already impressive: a traditional silver short sword with symbols up and down the blade. This new one resembled a golden broadsword with a jagged pattern cut out. “I must use the _Keraseer Heirloom.”_

The ground was torn up, surely a result of Grover’s expedition through the surface. Whatever was going on below, it was causing an eerie ruckus. Selene hoped Alecto’s extreme caution was unfounded, otherwise they might _actually_ be in trouble. 

Fortunately the ground puffed up beneath and _past_ them. Lucifer was the first to pop out, Grover pushing him upward with untamed ferocity. 

“Grah!” He was slammed into a massive concrete idol, one of the few manmade structures that _wasn’t_ eaten up by the forest. Grover was like a gorilla in nature, simply swinging on its foe rather than using its claws. After soaking up so much damage, Lucifer had the sense to retaliate in full. 

Grover rolled back at a punch, giggling every chance it had. Backup plan or not, it didn’t matter. Merlin was _going_ to hop out of the hole after them and stop this either way. A pair of paws tugged the gargantuan Grimm away just to throw it back. Lucifer was ready and ducked, giving Grover the same treatment he himself had received moments ago. 

“Enough! That won’t do anything!” Alecto shouted, before impaling Grover, who only whooped louder, in the shoulder. As it laughed, it seemed to become more dangerous. In a cyclone it twirled. Alecto wouldn’t give up the sword though. Seeing as it was still lodged in Grover’s back, she _too_ spun off the ground. 

Everyone else dodged, meanwhile she did little other than hold on, disregarding the disorientation. Fortunately the longsword gave up before she did, finally detaching. _Unfortunately,_ she was now streaming through the air with enough velocity to crack the familiar rock wall. 

“Are you okay!?” Selene crawled over to her and helped her up, although Alecto barely needed it. 

“Don’t worry about me.” She was pelted with something furry, falling back onto the slab. “Merlin!? You’re supposed to be on our side!” Next up was Lucifer. _He_ fell even harder, squashing both of them. 

“Alright, _‘Grimm Expert.’_ How do we beat it!?” He grappled Alecto to her feet. 

“The Grover’s too durable. Only this blade can-“ 

Lucifer didn’t care. He wasn’t about to sit idle, listening when Grover was busy closing in on _Selene._ They traded blows, flying back to their corners. But as far as casualties, Selene’s **headdress** was the only thing to be lost. When Lucifer skid into her in as gentle a manner as possible, it fell loose. 

“My tiara!” She reached forward in pure desperation. The token rolled away into the clutches of the enemy. Grover was in hysterics, glaring down at the shiny object. It impulsively raised its spiked foot before bringing the hammer down. 

_“No!”_ Lucifer swung into a full sprint as Grover put all its weight onto the headpiece. He was too late. 

But the circlet _didn’t_ break, rather, it did the _opposite_. A surge of blinding light came forth, and the explosion did escalating damage based on proximity. 

Grover was nowhere to be seen, granted nobody _could_ see. Nobody but Lucifer, whose visor shielded his eyes. That didn’t change the fact that the shockwave blew him back into the concrete structure. After so much abuse, it finally gave out, shattering itself as well as Lucifer’s own Aura. 

“Lucifer!” Selene cried out. She ran over to the edge as fast as she could, relieved but still alert at seeing him hang on. “C’mon, you can’t fall now!” She grabbed his hand but could do little to help him up without further assistance. 

“Here!” Alecto came to her aid. With the two of them, it wasn’t long until Lucifer was back on solid land. Everyone struggled to catch their breath. 

“Selene!” Lucifer embraced her. His mechanical mask retracted to show his true eyes, his appearance no longer complimented by the red ghastly ones he donned before. Alecto was surprised such a thing could even be done. “You’re alright! Praise be to Atlas! You’ve not laid eyes on any other students besides her, right? Tell me you picked the black knight!” 

“That’s right, just like you said! We’re _teammates_ now, Lucifer!” 

“And I couldn’t forget about _you.”_ His voice turned coy, capturing the attention of Merlin. “You kept her safe, didn’t you?” The bunny nodded before cuddling up against him. 

“He wasn’t the only one.” Alecto crossed her arms. “I finally caught your name. _Lucifer,_ huh? Not bad, although a _thanks_ wouldn’t go amiss.” 

“You protected her?” 

“At Ozpin’s request.” She tried to act aloof, but her good deed couldn’t be denied. 

“…Thank you.” 

“Aw, how sweet!” Selene cheered. 

_“Ugh._ You don’t still have my cape, do you?” 

“It’s in a tree somewhere.” Alecto admitted. 

“Wait a second! Where’s the _tiara!?”_ Lucifer’s work was never done. 

Where it once sat, nothing _visible_ remained. The mystery became clear as soon as Lucifer bolted over and _hit_ something. 

“What!?” He kept from falling over, arming himself at the slightest sign of treachery. Ahead of him _Nadia_ materialized, and the tiara did the same. 

“S-Sorry!” The rogue scrambled to her feet and offered the prized possession forward. “I-I thought… This belongs to you, doesn’t it?” 

“Nadia!? What are you doing here?” He quickly took it back. 

“Oh, well, um. You guys are my teammates now. I _had_ to keep an eye on you.” 

“Wait, you two met? When?” Selene centered her tiara. 

“At the temple.” He clarified, reaching back and presenting his relic. Alecto did the same, holding up the chess pieces in the air. Positioned on a high valley overlooking the entirety of the Emerald Forest, they caught the sunlight well enough to provide a notable glint. The sight was magnificent. 

“How appropriate. _Black knights.”_ Alecto remarked, still raising the relic and watching the horizon. 

“I wonder what these pieces do. They can’t mean anything, can they? Do you think Headmaster Ozpin will let us keep them?” Selene asked. 

“Maybe. I have an idea. A-As long as it’s okay with you guys… Just in case we can hold onto them, we should give them some sort of meaning. Like, as our first achievement in Beacon together. I understand if it was a bad idea...” The suggestion from Nadia garnered a wave of excitement. 

“No, it’s good! You’re right. Ozpin told me we’d be able to stash them. These should stand for something. As long as each of us has one of these relics, we’ll always have each other’s backs. Right?” Alecto nudged Lucifer in the shoulder. 

“…Affirmative. To the Black Knights.” They cheered. All that was left to be done was return from whence they’d come. An effortless trek back. Both the trip and the subsequent assigning of teams blew by in a instant, and before long, every student was settled in the haven of Beacon Academy. 

“Anyone else dead tired?” Alecto questioned her new friends, Lucifer specifically, while musing at the elegant simplicity of Beacon Academy’s hallways. “It probably doesn’t help that you _asked_ for the top floor.” 

“Um, there’s an elevator, you know.” Nadia pointed at the lift, her fingers exaggerated by the iron nails. 

“Oh. I _didn’t_ know. Well that sucks. Why did we walk up all those stairs?” She huffed out. 

“I figured you could use the exercise.” Lucifer chuckled for the first time since arriving. 

“You’re unbelievable.” 

“I think this is the correct room.” Lucifer read the directions on his scroll. On one of the doors remained a card with metallic letters printed on it. “ _L-A-N-S,”_ it read. “Affirmative. _Team Lance.”_ He unlocked the entrance. 

“Alright! Team Lance is ready to roll!” Selene threw the door open and ran inside, then immediately collapsed on one of the beds. Nadia held back laughter. 

“Not bad. Not as good as my old one… But not bad. It could be a little roomier, though.” Alecto noted. 

“The closets are pretty big. And there are _two.”_ Lucifer was already on the case, interviewing Nadia and Alecto. “How many clothes do you two have?” 

“Me? Uh- My robes are all I basically wear, so I brought a lot with me… Sorry.” 

“I have a suit of armor.” Alecto’s entire wardrobe could be summed up in one sentence. 

“As do I. So you and I don’t _need_ a closet.” 

“I guess not-“ 

“Great.” Lucifer didn’t leave her the chance to refuse. “So, we’ll put one bed in the _closet,_ two beds on either side of the room, and **throw one away.** Does that sound like a worthy operation?” 

“That makes no sense. _First,_ what do you mean we’re throwing one away?” Alecto poked several holes in his plan. “So you’re telling me somebody’s going to be sleeping on the ground? It won’t be me. I promise you that.” 

“I don’t need a bed.” Lucifer laid it down. 

“…You don’t need a _bed?_ Are you sure?” Nadia detached her glove and set it on the sheets. 

“Affirmative.” 

“I mean, I guess I’m fine with sleeping in here. Does it have a lock?” Alecto proceeded with the inspection. “Ugh, it doesn’t. I’ll have to throw one in here as soon as possible, but I guess it’ll do for tonight. I swear, if _any_ of you walk in on me while I’m sleeping, I’ll _hurt_ you.” She was already effortlessly heaving the mattress, bed-frame included, into the closet. 

“There, perfect floor plan. I’ll take care of _my_ bed by morning.” He fake clapped for himself then walked over to open the window. Selene pulled herself off her bed to join him. 

“Woah!” She gasped. A majority of the combat school could be seen all the way down to the courtyard near the entrance. The Emerald Forest and its neighboring bay couldn’t be missed, and behind it a bombardment of _silver mountains_ lurked, illuminated by the shattered moon. Had they been on one of the lower floors, such a view would be impossible. She was thankful. 

Lucifer put his hand on her shoulder. “Pretty good, huh? I know the view’s not as nice as the one at home, but it should suffice.” She gave him a hefty hug. It was hard to believe she’d already crossed the first hurdle of Beacon Academy. But there were far more to come. As new students under the watch of an _Oathkeeper clad in bloody rags,_ the four had already sparked a new journey. They were eager, although not quite ready, to tackle whatever threats Remnant was willing to throw at them. 

Perhaps our heroes should bear in mind the dangers of such a task. This place is unfriendly, wary, hardly the place for a bunch of teenagers. _Huntsmen and Huntresses?_ That was another story. 

Entry No. 1 complete. 

This entry may be finished, but the Archive is not. 


	2. Fairytales, Falsehoods, and Forgotten Fables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having met their new Professor, Team Lance and their allies are taken to the unforgiving Summit's Blight. What they find is far more concerning than the Creatures of Grimm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Founder Archives are available to read on Fanfiction.net as well, under the same name. Also, they are available on the Official Founder Archives website, FounderArchives.com.

_Entry 2: Fairytales, Falsehoods, and Forgotten Fables_

Day had finally broke, and with it any chance of sleeping in. The first array of classes would determine once and for all whether or not our heroes were ready for the challenges ahead. Challenge number _one:_ wake up before nine o’clock in the morning. Half of Team Lance had already passed. As Selene rose from the westernmost bed, she let out a loud yawn. 

“Good morning. I trust you slept well?” Lucifer sat idle in a chair positioned at the opposite corner. 

“Yep! But I’m not sure _he_ did.” She gave Merlin a hug. “Yesterday must have taken a toll on him.” 

“He’ll walk it off. He always does.” The clock, assuming the bearer of bad news, claimed they only had thirty minutes to prepare. “I guess it falls to _me_ to be the alarm? I haven’t the slightest clue when they’d _like_ to wake, but I have a feeling I’m about to find out.” 

“Have fun with that!” She retreated to the washroom. 

_“Nadia._ It’s time to get up.” 

“H-Huh? Oh. It’s just you.” Nadia opened her eyes to see the tech-toting cadet stand before her, his arms crossed. 

“It’s _just_ me. And it’s also _just_ eighty-thirty. Does that work for you?” 

“It’s fine. Thank you.” She sat up. “It’s not an issue at all, but consider greeting early birds with a more _friendly_ face. It’ll brighten their day, you know. Just a suggestion, though.” There was always an anxious tint to her words, as though she was terrified of saying something wrong. 

“I see. Let’s give it a try.” Lucifer grabbed ahold of the closet’s handle and pulled. _“Locked…_ But how? There wasn’t one yesterday. Hello?” He tried again. “Hello?! _Argh.”_

He slammed his fist on the door a few times. “It’s time to wake up!” 

_“Shhh!”_ Nadia seized his attention by tensing up. “Remember: _Friendly.”_

_“Right.”_ He took on a more joyful yet sarcastic persona, flexing his hand a few times just to give the door a few light taps. _“Wakey, wakey._ Hello in there, it’s time to wake up!” 

_“What!?_ What do you want!?” Alecto wrenched it open, wearing full armor. He contemplated saying something, but wasn’t given the chance. She slammed the door back in his face. Lucifer flexed his neck in anger then looked at Nadia. 

_“Friendly!”_ She emphasized. He nodded and left the closet without a word. “So, you really didn’t mind sleeping on the floor?” 

“Affirmative.” 

“Wait. Is that a yes, you did mind? Or _yes,_ you _didn’t?”_

“Affirmative.” 

“Oh, now I see... Anyway, I bet since you were willing to take one for the team, that armor has a lot of cushion. Then again, it would have to, considering how much damage you took in that Grover fight. That… That was very impressive.” The windows were swept open thanks to her. The morning dew smelled pleasant. 

“You don’t have to remind me.” He sat back down. 

“It’ll keep you on your toes though.” She giggled. 

“That’s always a concern when _you’re_ around, isn’t it? I’m not complaining, a rogue will fit well on this team.” In the brief moment Lucifer had looked away, she was already gone. 

“So I’m qualified, right?” Nadia finished the vanishing act by blinking up next to him. 

“You’ll be perfect for the job.” He nodded. 

“Hya!” Alecto kicked the closet open and swung her sword forth, seemingly practicing her technique. Between that and the slamming door, she was making a great fuss. That kind of skill, the sort that brimmed with passion and fury, was a delight. But it quickly died out. “You know, these training rounds just aren’t doing it for me. Not doing it at all. There must be _some_ sort of practice area on these grounds.” 

“You could always go outside.” Lucifer pointed at the window. 

“What, do you want me to jump!?” She stomped the ground. 

“You can handle the fall, I know you can. I saw it just _yesterday.”_

Alecto went back to sparring _nobody_ , leaping around the middle of the room. “Don’t even get me started.” 

“I wouldn’t dare.” He shook his head, bemused. “…And we’re on the top floor- all the more reason to swing your sword somewhere else. Otherwise we’ll have a load of dog-walkers and faculty at our doorstep… Would you stop? You’re making too much noise.” 

“I dare them to come. They’ll understand my plea as soon as they see what I’ve got to work with!” To punctuate her confidence, a batch of knocks tested the entry-door. 

“Case in point.” As head of Team Lance, Lucifer opened up to represent his partners. 

“Sorry to intrude.” A complete stranger holding a blanket blocked the doorway. “But I’m from the next dorm over, and I’m trying to get some sleep. Can you guys keep it down in here?” 

“Ah. A _faunus.”_ After a pause, Lucifer looked over at the one responsible. “That means it’s for you.” 

“Who are you?” Alecto took his place to greet their guest. Whoever it was, they managed to fit in right amongst the varied chaos of Team Lance. _Sickly skin, flaming eyes_ , and _horns._

“Sorry, I forgot. My name’s _Zara._ Can you guys just bring the noise down a bit?” One could tell by the nature of her voice she was barely awake. 

“Got it. Now go get some sleep.” Alecto closed the door. A wave of suspicion overtook Zara, prompting her to stay and gauge their honesty. Hardly any time passed before the sounds of mayhem further seeped through the walls. She hammered the door harder this time. 

“Who is it?” Alecto repeated the procedure. 

“I want you to _keep it down.”_ Zara’s eyes flared up, sending a plume of smoke and flames to the ceiling. 

“S-Sorry.” Nadia emerged between them. “We’ll be quieter. I hope you sleep well.” 

“I might _now…”_ Zara grumbled. Her departure back down the passage confirmed they _were_ being more considerate. Although there wasn’t much time left till classes would begin at this point. For everyone, even these short few minutes passed too quickly, and now they anxiously sat in a classroom. 

The lecture halls of Beacon Academy were large, yes, but it did nothing to quell the anxiety of its inhabitants. Nearly all three teams were settled in, the professor sitting in a chair with his feet on the desk. Everyone waited, watching the clock, while _he_ enjoyed a game on his scroll. 

“Alright! Welcome, class! My name _is…”_ He rose to scribble two words on the whiteboard. “Professor Stamatios, but you address me as _‘Professor Stam.’_ First name: _Professor._ Last name: _Stam._ Now, as you can imagine, I’m going to call your names. I may mispronounce them- so I apologize in advance. Like everything, it’s a learning experience.” 

Disregarding the very end, roll call went by without a hitch. 

“Zara Haken?” 

The newcomer entered the room right as he called her, answering while sitting down next to her team. She raised her hand. “Here! Oh, um, sorry I’m late but I was wondering-“ 

“Nonsense! It’s not late unless you’re here _after_ your name was called, Miss Haken. If you think _that’s_ bad, you should have seen me on _my_ first day! Actually no, you shouldn’t.” Stam’s voice boomed forth, and it didn’t seem like he was even trying. “Now, it seems you have a question! Let’s hear it!” 

“I-Is this the class for _‘Combat Application?’”_

“No, it’s Aura Education.” Stam pulled her leg. Everybody scrambled to pack their things and leave, thinking they were in the wrong place. “W-Wait! Stop, I was joking!” 

After the wave of panic passed, Stam resumed his lecture. “Now don’t think I didn’t notice. None of you have followed _Beacon’s Dress Code._ However… I find your various apparel far more colorful, not to mention effective for _combat_ \- the focus of this class. I do not know nor care about your other instructors but, with Headmaster Ozpin’s permission of course, we don’t concern ourselves with uniforms here. If we did, I wouldn’t be wearing _this.”_ He gestured to the crossing guard’s vest fit over his suit. 

_“Let’s cover the rules!_ Be respectful. Alright, rules _done._ I’m not about talk, I’m about _action._ So ditch the formalities, we will not improve by waiting. The staff here at Beacon Academy are preparing you for combat out on the _field._ So in this class, we go to the _field.”_ The mood immediately improved. “When we aren’t sparring, we’re out on field trips as we are today. Our journey will take us to **_Summit’s Blight._** I could tell you the nature of it, but instead I think it’ll be far more effective if you all see it for yourself, unhindered.” 

In no time at all, the new professor had sorted his students onto the first available bullhead and shipped them away into the unforgiving cliffs resting to the east. Summit’s Blight stretched in all directions, a vast collection of gloomy peaks with no end. From the inside, there appeared to be no true exit. Remnant smiled on the trespassers this day, sparing them from the endless rain- though the thunder persisted. 

“Alright students! Here’s a hardy welcome to Summit’s Blight.” Professor Stam strolled in front of the airship, the teams standing at ease. “This place is infested. You must be careful. As we go lower the weaker Grimm will thin out in favor of stronger ones, but you’re still welcome to _cautiously_ venture down there.” Alecto’s hand rose into the air. 

“Is that extra credit?” She asked. 

“Well Miss Keraseer, keep in mind your assignment is merely to hone your skills in the wild. Taking on tougher Grimm will reward you in the form of greater experience! I only ask that you try!” Even though he shot down her hopes, he was _almost_ enthusiastic enough to make up for it. _Almost._ Next, Nadia offered a question. 

“Um, sorry, but what happens if we get lost, or we’re in trouble? I-I’ll try not to be a bother…” 

“We’ll be fine, there’s no way those-“ Alecto started. 

“Brilliant question!” Professor Stam probably didn’t even hear himself talk over her. “There’s one thing you must remember. When your time within Beacon is over, you will stand on your _own._ I won’t be there to help you. Why start now? You won’t learn from _me_ solving all your problems. So although I will _generally_ refrain from fighting on your behalf, I will periodically check up on each of you. If you truly are in a compromising situation, simply yell. _I will be there.”_

He assigned each team a direction, eventually coming to Lucifer and his band of allies. “Ah yes, Mister _Virtus._ It’s a pleasure to have you in my class. Although it’s a tad uncharted, you are to explore the _northern front.”_

“I understand.” 

“Actually, Mister Virtus…” Professor Stam stroked his beard. “Come to think of it, your team is _more_ than capable...” He then garnered the attention of _another_ team waltzing away. “Miss Haken!” 

“Yes?” Zara herself returned. 

“I’ve come to a realization. There should be _somebody_ to guard the airship in our absence. So while the rest of you are busy out there accumulating the spoils of combat, these two will stay _here_ and learn _patience.”_ He gestured to a certain member of Team Lance. 

“M-Me?” Selene squawked. 

“What!?” Lucifer failed to contain this outburst. “But can’t _you_ stay and watch?” 

“I can watch you, or I can watch the Bullhead. But I’m afraid as much as I’d like to, I cannot do both.” He crossed his arms, everyone else filing away. 

“But doesn’t she need the combat experience?” He tried again. 

“Don’t worry, this’ll hardly be a rare occurrence. Her time will come.” By the tone of his voice it was clear he wasn’t going to budge. Before further dissent could voice itself, he was already gone. 

“If you need anything, signal me. Right away, alright?” Lucifer threw himself between the ship’s two new guardians. 

“O-Okay.” She nodded. 

He turned his attention to Zara, able to effortlessly spook her with one hollow statement. “Keep her safe.” 

Team Lance, with the exception of their youngest member, set off into the depths of Summit’s Blight. Not all was bad, though. Some crackling thunder was happy to greet them with open arms. The trio danced down a rocky trail without much problem, save for the occasion Grimm fodder and playful bickering. It was hard to tell which one was worse. 

“Maybe you can start coming _here_ to train.” Lucifer remarked. “Plenty of targets for you to fight.” 

“Unfortunately _you_ aren’t one of them.” Alecto laughed. “Besides, you seem perfect for this place. Gray on gray.” 

“Well if that’s all it takes, then we’re _both_ misplaced.” One more step and they reached a massive crater. A huge wooden gate could be seen at the bottom, presumably leading deep into the mountain. Even without it, the nearby plaque and carved staircase downward proved whatever this location was, it wasn’t made by _Grimm._

_“Anti-Citadel.”_ Nadia read out engravings on the stone sign. “I-I don’t know what that means.” 

“How about we go find out?” Alecto said. In response, an eerily loud screech vibrated the mountains, so blaringly outrageous in volume that even _Alecto_ began to question her own suggestion. 

“You heard that, right?” Nadia looked around, suddenly paranoid. 

“I’m having trouble hearing at all, now.” Alecto said. “What _was_ that?” 

“A Grimm.” Lucifer stated the obvious, looking back where he’d come. The look of concern was indistinguishable through his mask. Turning his attention back forward revealed to him his slow pace, the other two fighters already hiking down into the clutches of the _Anti-Citadel._

The crows above never stopped circling nor cawing. But their presence grew less noticeable the further down one went, appearing only as cloud imperfections once the bottom had been met. As their size shrunk, the direful gate’s size inflated. 

“W-We can’t go in _there!”_ Nadia pointed at the scarily primitive door. 

“Dark, dank, plus I’ve got a terrible feeling about it.” Alecto nodded. “All the more reason to suspect there’s Grimm inside.” 

The paladin took charge, pulling the double-door open. Even when squinting and raising the face-plate of her horned helm, she couldn’t see very far inside. 

“Huh. Hey!” Alecto called to Lucifer. He wasn’t paying attention. “What are we supposed to do now?” 

He walked up beside her. His willingness to foolishly look through the emptiness brought similar results. To an outsider it appeared as though his eyes switched off, blinking out for half a second just to return. Only this time, they were _green_ rather than orange. 

“What do you have in mind?” Nadia knew he was up to something. 

“Night-vision.” He outlined his entire way of thinking with a simple phrase. Perhaps part of that plan was almost completely losing himself to the darkness before his teammates caught up with him. 

“Hold up, speedy!” Alecto put both her hands on his shoulders. “I don’t have _‘night vision!’_ What are _we_ supposed to do!?” 

“Hold on as you are now. We have no choice to keep moving.” He resumed. 

“Ugh. This is insane.” She did as told, though she didn’t have to be happy about it. Nadia completed the train by holding onto the crusader’s shoulders. Metal and soft footsteps were the only auditory guide provided. At a certain point, Nadia felt is appropriate to lighten the mood with some humming. 

_“Hmm, hm- hmm! Hm hmmmm!”_ She shook her head back forth, almost dancing with her steps. But even with the uplifting tune, Grimm were perceptive enough to detect them. Creeps weren’t particularly dangerous, but considering the lack of vision it wasn’t a _great_ situation. At the slightest sound of treachery, Alecto leaped away and drew her sword. Even if offense wasn’t an option in the dark, blanket defense could stall. 

“Wait for my call!” The role of strategist fell to Lucifer. 

“What does _that_ mean!?” Alecto didn’t inspire much confidence. 

“Just attack when I tell you!” The reverb of brutal combat could be heard, Alecto grateful most of the weight had been lifted from her shoulders but disappointed she couldn’t participate herself. As for Nadia, the assassin was out of sight and mind, using _sound_ to migrate around the battlefield and bring a swift end to her adversaries. One four-needle stab was all it took for Grimm of _this_ nature. The only evidence Lucifer was still there was his lucent pupils. 

“Now!” Once it became too much, Lucifer tossed a batch in front of Alecto. Springing into action, she was able to create a semi-sufficient picture of her foes from the way her short sword cleft through them. _“Behind you!”_

Falling solely on his word, she swooped around and swung with precision despite the shrouding effect at play. It worked. Chunks of Grimm were lost to the fog. 

“That was the last of them.” Lucifer said. Nadia let out a sigh of relief and revealed herself. 

“Was it now? Okay, not bad.” Alecto sheathed her blade and reached forward for Lucifer’s shoulders, Nadia doing the same. Now that they were back on a straight shot down the makeshift subway, it wasn’t long before a lone light reminded half the gang that they _weren’t_ inherently blind. 

“Finally! I can see!” Alecto ran forward. The lamp gave her the lay of the land. Ever since they’d passed the great entrance, all that presented itself was a colossal mine dug into Summit’s Blight- a gigantic hole cut deep into the mountain. It continued even still, but at least now daylight was within reach. After such a tremendous channel, the door on the other side was almost underwhelming. A simple oak gateway with a bulky wooden frame was their reward. Behind it rested more caverns. But while the three heroes were exploring the depths below, another quest was brewing far _above._

Following further conversation between Selene and Zara, an intense bellow tamed the heavens- the exact same roar that spiked fear into their friends. 

“I really wish my friend Merlin was with me. He wasn’t feeling well today, but _he_ could’ve protected us.” Selene and Zara sat on the floor of the bullhead with their legs hanging off. 

“We don’t need protecting. We can fight!” Zara swung one of her hooks around. 

“Woah! Can I see?” 

“Ha. Sure.” She handed one over. “They’re like exaggerated fish hooks. And check this out.” Having already given her _left_ sickle-like weapon away, she pulled out her _right_ duplicate. The hook used red dust to heat up until flames slipped off of the red-hot metal. Zara appeared immune to the blistering effects. 

“That’s **so** cool! I… I wish I had something like that.” 

“Well what do _you_ fight with?” They returned onto Zara’s back with ease. 

“I-I can’t really do it right now.” Selene sheepishly admitted. “I can try, though.” She hopped off the aircraft and closed her eyes, concentrating. But nothing came forth. “Sorry.” 

“I’m sure I’ll get to see it, eventually. Even if your team caused me to _almost_ be late, we’ll probably be seeing a lot of each other. I mean, our dorms _are_ right next to one another.” 

“Oh, sorry about that! I guess they can get sort of loud sometimes.” 

“Honestly my own team isn’t much better.” Zara stroked her own hair. “That reminds me, who _was_ that with you? The one with armor.” 

“Which one with armor?” Selene snickered. 

“The guy with red eyes? He’s got, like, _smoke_ coming out of his helmet?” 

“Oh! That’s Lucifer! And it’s actually not smoke, it’s mist. He-“ Selene’s eyes lit up, but the sound of rabid footsteps halted any chance of a quirky story. Remembering their purpose for being here in the first place, Zara was hesitant but willing to investigate. 

Around a large formation of boulders they witnessed an ominous figure. The drifter was facing away from them, mere inches from the edge of a cliff, intently glaring at the one segment of the sky where sun penetrated the clouds. A coat, emblazoned with arcane symbols, remained strapped to his shoulders, forever catching the wind. 

To say it was an unnerving sight would be putting it lightly. 

“H-Hello?” Zara broke the silence, not knowing whether or not the stranger knew their presence. He turned his head. 

**_“…Your Aura?”_** His eyes widened. 

“Y-Yeah? What about it?” She asked. Selene hid behind her. 

_“It’s the same as… It’s not important. What are you two doing here?”_ His antlers couldn’t be missed, even as he turned around to fully face them. They stuck high into the air. _“It’s dangerous to roam these mountains. There’s too many Grimm. It’s no place for children. You should leave.”_ The faunus’s appearance conveyed evil intent, with his eyes curving downward. But his voice, if sinister, seemed more curious than anything. 

“We’re here from Beacon Academy, and it’s up to us to keep the area clear of enemies, even if they aren’t _Grimm.”_ Zara clarified, becoming oddly suspicious. She armed herself. 

**_“Beacon Academy?”_** His eyes were stuck on her hooks. **_“…Then I am merely an ally.”_**

“I have no allies here.” Zara shook her head. The deer paused, then let out a laugh. It sounded more genuine than threatening. 

_“For anyone else, that might be true. But you’re right about one thing. This place isn’t safe.”_ His smile was already faint to begin with, but it completely faded as he gazed back at the sun. Setting his sights back on Zara alerted him to a lurking Beowolf. 

The wanderer whipped out an archaic crossbow and fired before the good duo could react. The bolt zipped past them and impaled the creature, killing it instantly. 

“…O-Okay. Fine, you’re an _ally.”_ Though late, Zara now realized the nuance of the situation. 

_“Yes, indeed. Now, let’s get you out of here.”_ He left the bluff to retrace their steps. 

“What!? But the bullhead! It was right here!” She was right. Although she couldn’t have moved more than fifty feet away and around a stack of ore, the same path back brought a _completely_ different environment. 

**_“You’re lost.”_** The coat-wearing rover looked around. _“And without a ship, anyone who enters this place will meet the same fate. Follow me.”_

“Lost?” Selene gasped. “How did we get lost? That doesn’t make any sense!” 

_“Perhaps. Summit’s Blight is not the place for lone travelers. Your knowledge, any combat experience, everything you know about Remnant- it means nothing here.”_ In the wake of his rant the group paced forward in silence. 

“Zara!” Selene uttered. “Are you sure we should follow this guy? We don’t even know who he is!” 

“I know, but I think he might know how to find the bullhead. Do you think we should leave him? I mean, you’re kind of right. He doesn’t really have anything to gain by helping us.” She crouched down and spoke in breathless whispers, making sure their conversation remained private. 

_“You will not find your ship without my help. And although you do not know me, I have my reasons.”_ He interrupted, still stalking forward. 

“Okay. What are they?” Zara, although not completely open to this alliance, figured conversation might change her mind. 

_“One day, perhaps in the next life, you may well find out.”_

“…Well how about we start with something simple? What’s your name?” Selene pitched in. 

_“Hmph. Meaningless conjecture.”_

“Well… You’re just roaming around here, so how about _Nomad?_ That’s a _‘roamy’_ sort of name!” Selene suggested. 

_“I suppose I won’t stop you. Now, a question of my own. How did you find me?”_

“We heard footsteps. You weren’t being very discreet.” 

_“Footsteps? I hadn’t moved from that spot since sunrise.”_ _Nomad_ came to a halt. He looked around, studying the area. Of all the avenues to take, they never anticipated he would approach the nearby deep trench. _“Over here. It appears we’re at an impasse.”_

“Yeah, I noticed.” Zara sarcastically remarked. Nomad glanced at her whilst Selene peeked into the canyon. 

“That looks like a long fall…” She deplored. He looked forward, past the dilapidated stretch of hills into the distance. A somber expression broke through for but a moment, but it was hastily suppressed. He shook his head. 

_“We cannot go around, only over. This ravine is deep, not wide.”_ Without even trying, Nomad crossed the gap by means of leaping. It was almost unnatural how effortlessly he flew across, with the way his jacket never left his shoulders. 

“Alright, my turn.” Zara twirled her hooks around and threw them across, aiming for a rocky peninsula above. “ _Success!_ Selene, hold on.” 

“O-Okay…” She reluctantly accepted her hand. “You know what you’re doing, right?” 

“You couldn’t be in better hands!” They swung across with no problem. 

_“Your skill with that weapon, rare as it may be, is admirable.”_ Nomad was far from impressed, but there was nothing to complain about _yet._

“Thanks?” Zara dusted her knees off. Ahead, a wheel locked a rather large door. Zara tried to pull it down, but it wouldn’t budge in the slightest. It might as well have been _attached_ to the hatch for all the progress she made. 

_“Grimm will come.”_ Nomad, captivated, cranked it, forcing the quarry-bound opening to pivot down. He wasn’t having much trouble. To him, it seemed a mere inconvenience. _“Do not hesitate to kill them.”_

As predicted a batch of new enemies crawled onto the mountainside. The otherworldly ally was unconcerned, not even looking back. Selene stumbled behind Zara, who herself primed the hooks. 

While they certainly presented a challenge, they would need greater numbers to pose any real threat to Zara. _Selene,_ however, had little to defend herself. Through the duel Zara was able to protect her, but at a certain point, a larger Beowolf scooped the dual wielder up. Now out of position and grappling with a slobbering villain, she was unable to guard Selene. A death sentence. 

_“Ah!_ H-Help me!” The princess was cornered, although she made the smart decision to fall over into Nomad’s peripheral vision. He looked over, yawning at the crank that none other could shift, and tossed her his crossbow. Selene was in too much of a rush to appreciate the intricate engravings or genius engineering, more concerned with figuring out how to even _fire_. 

Despite fumbling with it, she had seen Lucifer fight enough to know one thing: _pull the trigger._ It worked, and she had the Beowolf’s animalistic nature to thank. It ran her down, almost practically in front of her, so she couldn’t miss. 

_“If we don’t move, we’ll never get out of here.”_ Nomad gently pulled her to her feet. He was pleased to see Zara return in line with his command. 

“Oh, um, thanks. This is yours.” Selene held the repeater up with both hands. He retrieved it. This new location would have been easily recognizable if either of the teenagers had been there before. Selene, and to a lesser extent Zara, had to watch their footing as a thin stone bridge connected two adjacent cliffs. 

Now was the worst time for the iconic roaring to return. The floor on which they stood riveted back and forth, and another round of frantic shrieking echoed throughout Summit’s Blight. Neither of Beacon’s representatives had experienced anything like it save for the _first_ time they’d heard it, at the bullhead. “What keeps doing that?” Selene asked. Nomad had the answers. 

**_“The Grand Gatekeeper_** _is a massive Grimm plaguing Summit’s Blight, a horrible hybrid beast with six legs. Try not to dwell on it.”_

“You mean like a spider?” Zara shivered. 

_“In appearance perhaps, but not in practice. Leave it be.”_ Once they’d reached the other side, Nomad stopped them. 

“What is it?” Zara questioned the leader. The area’s physical description seemed to hold great value to him. 

_“Nothing. Over here.”_ The direction he chose appeared completely arbitrary despite his great deliberation. Time would tell whether or not it would yield results. Even if it didn’t though, it _did_ bring a great view. 

_“Wooow._ We’re really high up.” Selene’s eyes shimmered. Zara sighed as well, taking it in, both of them jogging past the cloaked foreigner towards the ledge. 

_“We’re nowhere near the top, nor are we trying to be.”_ Nomad hinted at an even better peak and view. But he was about as interested in that one as he was _this_ one. The crossbow was pointed far into the sky and ignited, a bolt zooming through the air. The navigator almost missed the spectacle, but it was clear to see. The bolt faded out of existence before it even reached the clouds. Crossing his arms and studying his unlikely alliance, he noticed Selene’s tiara- _golden vines holding up a darkened gem. **“How peculiar...”** _

Higher and higher the party traveled under the watchful eye of Nomad, meanwhile their _associates_ were doing the opposite, charging deep into Remnant. 

“You’re still here right?” Alecto couldn’t tell if Nadia’s presence was lost due to her semblance or the lack of light. The torch helped out but those standing on its cramped outskirts didn’t receive full benefits. 

“Yes! S-Sorry if I made you worry.” Her words bounced around the damp passage. “I-I’ve always wanted to do this. N-Now that we’re alone, I finally have the chance. _Timber!”_ She shouted. Her words returned soon after. 

“You’re having too much fun.” Lucifer mixed a snort and laugh together. 

“Oh. Sorry...” 

_“I’m_ just wondering where all the Grimm are. Who knows, maybe they’ll turn up past here.” Alecto made an educated guess. She was half right. Tiptoeing past the splintery archway and around the corner brought them face to face with a truly intimidating entity. 

“Ah, Team Lance! Glad to see you’ve made it this far!” Their _teacher_ congratulated them. 

“P-Professor Stam?” The crew voiced their unease in unison. He sat in a foldable chair, reading a magazine under the light of his scroll, surrounded by teeming caves and ruined masts. 

“Don’t mind me- just dropping in after checking everyone’s progress to survey your own! You’re doing great!” If anything could attract more Grimm, it would be Stam and his enthusiastic yelling. He was never out of breath. 

“I thought there was only one route here, the one we took.” Lucifer noted. 

“You’re probably right! Was it the one with the big door?” They nodded. “Ah yes, I remember my first time at the _Anti-Citadel!_ I was but a young lad just beginning- actually, that’s another story for another time! I have my work cut out for me, as you have yours.” 

“Oh, um, Professor Stam?” Nadia kept him from running off. “We’ve been killing the occasional Grimm, but there’s been much less than we were expecting. W-We’re not doing anything wrong, right? I’m sorry if we’re not performing to par…” 

“Nonsense! Maybe someone else is thinning the herd!” Stam thought out loud. “Tell you what, if you can show initiative by finding out who, _that’ll_ be extra credit!” 

“Quick! Let’s go!” Alecto grabbed Nadia’s wrist and pulled her past Lucifer, in a rush for the bonus points. 

_“Hahaha!”_ Stam rested his arms on his chest, spitting out a guttural laugh. 

“Killing Grimm _and_ getting rewarded for it? I think this might be her dream come true.” Lucifer added in one more jab at the knight. “I should probably go with them.” 

“That’s the spirit!” Stam let him do just that. 

“Gah!” Alecto’s excitement was met with a _literal_ smack in the face. A rogue cloth was carried by the breeze into her path of destruction. The sheet muffled a string of obscenities up until she ripped it away. Her temptation to threaten whoever was responsible was replaced with apprehension upon further inspection. It couldn’t be mistaken for anything else- the red symbol was neon on white fabric. _“W-What?”_ Her voice told a story of surprise and confusion. 

_“A White Fang Flag!?_ In the middle of a _cave?”_ Lucifer seethed. 

“Huh. Do you think _they’re_ killing the Grimm?” Nadia searched the surroundings. 

“Would this ‘White Fang’ have any reason to?” Alecto finished the bombardment of questions, handing the flag to her team leader for investigation. 

“Well if they’re down here, they won’t be up there, where our _bullhead_ waits.” Lucifer crumpled it up and threw it in the corner. “Let’s make it our mission to keep it that way.” 

“But aren’t we supposed to stay on track and slay Grimm?” Alecto raised her sword, conflicted on whether or not she was welcome to the idea. 

“You wanted extra credit? Now’s your chance.” Lucifer dismissed her. Another incessant scream rumbled the inner mountain, following them wherever they went. Most likely a result of the so-called _Grand Gatekeeper._ Grimm never came, their numbers completely flat-lined despite the constant drop in altitude. But now that a wild card had been thrown into the mix, Team Lance was on high alert. 

“I’ve never fought the _White Fang_ before. I’m well versed in what’s called the _Old Fang,_ but this seems completely different. What are they like?” Alecto huffed out through her headgear. Nadia piped up this time. 

“Oh, I-I actually know a lot about this. They’re a rag-tag alliance that’s branched away from a peaceful organization founded upon the back of an old deity _._ Their organization is dedicated to the prosperity of faunus-” 

_“Negative._ The White Fang is a radical brigade, abusing guerrilla tactics to take whatever they want, from _whoever_ they want.” Lucifer sneered. 

“Well… Well that’s a _side_ of it, I-I guess.” Nadia frowned. 

“It’s the _only_ side as far as I’m concerned. Either way, we’re on the _right_ one.” He retorted. They’d soon arrive at a hole. It was a steep slope with loose granite chunks lining every inch. Lucifer slid down it without a second thought, landing even further below the surface- or so he thought. Alecto didn’t question his brashness, and went on to do the same. 

“We’re… above ground?” Lucifer was at a loss for words. Even though a rocky roof kept the light away, the walls were broken away to display endless stretches of gray pyramids watching from the distant horizon. “What _is_ this place? Something’s gone wrong.” 

“Guys! Um, I can’t go down!” Nadia was missing the conundrum, locked above. 

“Why not?” Alecto struggled to see her. 

“I-I can’t dirty my robes… To do so is the height of disrespect…” 

“Jump! I’ll catch you!” Her plan was simple. Nadia wasn’t fearful by any means, and accepted the challenge. “There you go, princess!” She set her down. 

“If I’m the princess, what does that make Selene?” Nadia joked. Fortunately for her, Lucifer was tuned out. 

_“Shh! Listen!”_ He shut them up. Frantic shouting whirled in their direction. Whoever it was, their voice was scrawny, shrill, and feeble. His words couldn’t be made out. “If only we had somebody to recon the area…” All eyes fell on Nadia. 

“M-Me? Okay...” She dissolved. “I’ll be right back.” 

“So do we wait for her signal?” Alecto tapped Lucifer’s shoulder. “Won’t that give her position away?” He contemplated her words, then groaned. 

Nadia hummed to herself, prancing forward, clearly hidden from any witnesses. The strange yelling persisted as she roamed the terrain, but it didn’t last. Her inner singing petered out until her thoughts drifted back to Lucifer’s scolding words of the White Fang. She sighed. Then, the very topic of her daydreaming arrived. 

_“Ack!”_ Somebody ran into her. He must have been outrageously sly to have out-camouflaged _Nadia_ without even trying, and with no invisibility either. _“Wh-who are you!?”_

Nadia’s concentration had been impaired, leaving her open to prying eyes. The little person before her was dressed in an exotic mantle. So frail was he that he didn’t even match her stature. 

“O-Oops! I’m- uh _, nobody!_ I’m just here on a morning jog, Mister, _err…”_ She saw on his chest a patch was stitched. The name tag held a series of somewhat decipherable symbols that vaguely resembled the word _Herald._ “…Herald!” Due to the lack of a better alternative, the name would have to stick for now. 

_“Eck!_ A-A jog!? In Summit’s Blight? Are you sure?” _Herald_ hissed. A reptilian tail swiveled between his legs. 

“Hya!” Alecto zoomed past her ally in a flash, now behind Herald with her sword around his throat. Sharp chokeholds seemed to be a favorite of hers. “Quick Nadia, run! I’ve got him!” 

_“Alecto!?”_

“Egh!” Herald squealed and squirmed out of her grasp with such ease, it actually _confused_ her. _Did she see right?_ Herald turned thin as _paper_ , took on the appearance of a _sticker,_ and slipped through her legs. 

“How in the!?” She swung at nothing at all, like swatting at an especially agile fly. Using the gusts of her onslaught, the paper-mate blew towards the exit. 

“Wicked intruders!” Herald returned to standard physical form. He positioned himself in the frame of a makeshift door next to his hidden henchmen. “Stop right there!” 

His two cohorts ran past him to subdue the seditionists. Nadia noted something peculiar about them- they weren’t like standard White Fang grunts. Their uniforms were slightly different, differentiated by four-faced masks, not to mention their weaponry lied outside the norm. Each held what could only be described as a pike-on-a-stick. Whatever it was, stabbing- and _only_ stabbing- was its application. Nadia did her best magician’s impression and left the scene. 

Herald’s displeasure at seeing his troops falter to Alecto alone couldn’t be masked. He backed away, already scrounging up a backup plan. It was rudely interrupted by his _third_ opponent. The soldier dropped in from behind and snuck up on the commander with a dagger at the ready. 

_“Die!”_ Lucifer replicated Alecto’s strategy without knowing her failures. Thus Herald resumed the repetition. His semblance worked just as well. Alecto finished her bout with an arching slash that forced the two foes to bow out. She joined Lucifer. 

“Y-You stragglers don’t belong here!” The Estranged General stuttered with both his threats and movements, deliberating his next move. He chose a straightforward approach: _run._ Herald was faster, but his haste brought him to a very open dead end, cornered at the edge. 

“Hold it right there, Light Fang!” Alecto threatened. 

  
_“White_ Fang.” Lucifer rolled his eyes. 

_“Whatever!_ We’ll stop him all the same!” 

_“Wait! Eh- No fair! That’s not going to… **nghh!”**_ Herald fumbled finding his words. At the first advances of the barbaric insurgents, his semblance triggered on impulse alone. 

“No! You _slime!”_ Lucifer couldn’t stop the wind from carrying Herald far into the clouds, but it wasn’t over- Lucifer was among the few fighters who made use of _ranged_ weaponry. His trusty sniper was a great choice, but someone stopped him from raising the firearm. “Nadia!?” He looked at her in bewilderment. 

“He’s already gone.” She shook her head and walked away. Lucifer’s frustration was visible from his body language, let alone his growling. 

“We’ll get him next time!” Alecto’s unfamiliarity with the White Fang helped her optimism, and as a result she set her team forward. The walls were closing in, forming a sort of tube. But what welcomed them on the other side would shock them more than Stam, the White Fang, or their ever-changing environment. After going further and further down this entire time, taking several twists and turns in a non-linear maze downward; just a couple meters up for once and they were in the presence of the _bullhead._

“…I’m never coming back to this place again.” Lucifer let his head hang back. “Wait a minute, where’s Selene!?” 

They had somehow circumnavigated to their quest’s origin. But they weren’t the only ones doing work to achieve that goal. Selene, Zara, and Nomad had crossed even further off the beaten path in much the same manner. 

“You shouldn’t come back here.” Nomad’s mannerism implied his time with them was at an end. 

“If we get lost again, you can just lend us another hand!” Selene was unconvinced. 

“I won’t be here next time. Don’t come looking for me.” He dammed not to even turn and address her directly. But Zara disagreed. 

“Don’t be silly, there’s no way the Grimm will get the better of you. They can’t even get the better of me, and-“ 

**_“Don’t come back!”_** He clenched his teeth. _“There’s nothing to be found here.”_

“Sheesh, fine.” Zara walked away. He waited for them both, allowing them to pass in front of him. A couple steps and she was thrown into the familiar courtyard with the aircraft. “Hey, we made it!” 

Nomad’s eyes narrowed on the one visible student: _Lucifer._ Before anyone had a chance to look over and see Nomad, he was already gone. A rapid draft was left in his absence. 

“Huh? Nomad? W-Where did he go?” The zephyr provoked Selene to take note his abrupt disappearance. It didn’t matter. Team Lance’s full return overshadowed his abandonment. 

“Selene! You’re okay!” Alecto bounced up and down whilst Lucifer gave her a light embrace. Nadia also unveiled her true form, pleased as anyone. 

“What? Where’s _my_ recognition?” Zara pouted. 

“Well to be fair, _Nomad_ did most of the work.” Selene tried to hold back her amusement. 

“He did _not!”_

“Who’s this ‘ _Nomad’_ fellow?” Nadia pondered. 

“He was just here! You should have seen him! He was really tall, he had this cool jacket, and he had these big antlers!” Selene built the colleague up, rightfully so. 

_“Antlers!?_ He wasn’t in the White Fang, was he?” Lucifer tossed his gaze around, always ready for an altercation. 

“The White Fang!? No, no! He was one of the good guys!” Zara stuck up for him. 

_“Good_ guys?” Nadia held her arms, her insecurity shining. 

“Wait, the White Fang is here?” Selene shuddered. 

_“Ugh.”_ Nadia trampled away towards the ship, a look of anger on her face. 

“Not anymore they aren’t!” Alecto put her hands on her hips. “Extra credit, here we come!” 

“Extra credit? You’re telling me you figured out who put a stop to the Grimm?” a familiar accent hit the friends hard. _Professor Stam._

He strutted into view with the rest of the teams. At long last, everyone was together at the getaway vehicle. Nobody was even sure how long they’d been frolicking in the monochrome hillsides, their tour guide included. 

“The White Fang, if you can believe it.” Lucifer saw him to the airbus. 

“I don’t know for sure I can _…_ The White Fang? _Here?”_ His voice turned rambunctious. “But your conviction is convincing, no surprise there, Mister Virtus! I’ll take you for your word!” 

“Yes!” Alecto celebrated too soon. 

“Team Lance will receive one extra point!” 

“Eh, that’s it?” Her disappointing was accompanied by a slouch. Zara and Selene tried not to laugh. 

Stam finally checked his scroll, the clouds looking a little too dim for his liking. “What time is it? Oh, we’ve been here longer than expected. Alright everyone, gather around! After getting to see everyone’s fighting ability, I must say I am… _more_ than impressed! You lot are filled to the brim with potential, I can already tell! What with my supervision, I’ll have you all conquering Remnant within the year! Are there any questions? _No?!_ Excellent! Come, students! We mustn’t dilly-dally! _Beacon Academy awaits!”_

He sorted them all into the bullhead and prepped for a launch. Not a single obstacle stood in their way now. Clearly just _getting_ to the ship was enough of a task for one day. And what a day it had been. 

_Summit’s Blight_ brought with it horrible hailstorms of thunder, deafening hollers from mysterious new Grimm, and a labyrinth full of enemies so baffling that the only escape seemed to be found with pure luck. But perhaps the most puzzling of all it offered was **_Nomad_**. His time in this blight was seldom over. 

Entry No. 2 complete. 

This entry may be finished, but the Archive is not. 


	3. Moonlit Terror of the Haunted Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon Remnant, night descends. Our heroes are prepped to learn the dangers of staying up past curfew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Founder Archives are available to read on Fanfiction.net as well, under the same name. Also, they are available on the Official Founder Archives website, FounderArchives.com.

_Entry 3: Moonlit Terror of the Haunted Holiday_

The shattered moon did a fine job of illuminating Vale’s roads, although the streetlamps were adequate enough. Night had fallen upon the kingdom, dwindling the number of active civilians. Their _guardians_ were never absent, though. 

“Pretty funny how we’re the first to get these textbooks, you know?” Zara smirked, although Lucifer didn’t see anything _funny_ about it, all things considered. “I wish they were available earlier, though. Maybe then we wouldn’t be here this late just to skip tomorrow’s mob.” 

“I have my team to blame for that, and I’m guessing you have yours. My memories fail me- what are they called? They’re not _all_ faunus, right?” 

“Aha, no. Only me. We’re Team _Blazer.”_ She admitted. “You should meet them sometime. Team Lance might be one of the more _unconventional_ teams, but in that area I think they might have you beat. Half of them forced me to come here, and I don’t even _know_ where the last one is. You?” 

“Nadia had personal business. The others wanted some extra sleep, so I offered.” 

“You’re not tired?” Zara yawned. 

“Negative.” 

“Guess that means we’re _both_ nocturnal, huh?” 

“You don’t know the half of it.” They retrieved the textbooks from Beacon’s library then sat down at one of the exterior tables to survey the inventory. 

“I love how we get the bundle for free as long as we have our library cards. This _‘Textbook Set Number One’_ better have everything though, otherwise it’ll sour the cake.” Zara sorted through her four sets. “Wait a second, this batch is missing one. Do you have all yours?” 

“I’ve got everything.” Lucifer took a seat. 

“Ugh. Guess I have to go complain, now.” She marched away with her bags. Lucifer sighed, checking his scroll. _Nothing. Good._

He knew somebody was approaching him- their squishy footsteps, while quiet to anyone else, met his ears. A glance over showcased something more horrifying than anything he’d encountered since his time in Beacon began, _period._ The freak was malnourished but tall, sporting the clothes of a dummy, and holding a wide smile that would have seemed more appropriate on a _pumpkin._ Lucifer had seen him a few times in Stam’s class, but opted to ignore the antics, and spare himself the madness. 

_“You seem like an odd little fellow!”_ The apparition noted Lucifer’s short-lived but potent reputation. _“How could anyone think you’re scarier than **me?”**_

“You’ve got the wrong guy. Move on.” He grunted. 

“No, no, no! You’re in my classes, and with such mystery clouding you, _I_ wanted the privilege of breaking the ice! What’s your name?” 

“Hmph.” 

“ _’Hmph?’_ Well that’s a scary name! Mine is Rade!” The degenerate conjured up a thick book with strange symbols on it. The withered pages were swung to a blank sheet without command. Rade scribbled in the fake name with a quill pen. “And just for my own curiosity, for such a foe surrounded by fear, you must have a few of your own! What _are_ you afraid of?” 

“Conversation. Now _leave.”_ Lucifer rolled his eyes. 

“Tsk, tsk, tsk! I don’t think that’s right.” Rade shook his head and tapped on the page in an exaggerated display. “Try, try again!” 

_“Leave, leave_ again.” Lucifer’s patience wasn’t very plentiful. 

“If you insist.” The book warped out of existence and Rade skipped into the shadow. Lucifer watched his silhouette fade, then looked forward. Rade was sitting in the chair opposite to his. 

“How did you-“ 

“Ooh! Is that a journal begging for your greatest fears, or are you just happy to see me?” Rade cackled. 

Lucifer looked down, the world atlas-sized book staring him in the eye. Lucifer grabbed the pen and finally cracked, writing down _an_ answer. He slid the book back. 

_‘Go away.’_ Was written next to _‘Hmph.’_

“Fiddle-sticks! Now I can’t use this page!” Rade ripped it out and slithered next to the unwilling applicant. “You’re not a very happy camper, are you? Your mask must have a few screws loose!” 

“Listen to me!” Lucifer wrenched Rade face-to-face by the noose around his shriveled neck. “You have nothing to gain by staying here, and plenty to lose! I welcome it!” 

“Hohoo! Don’t be so _daft!”_ The creep breathed into Lucifer’s metallic face, spouting green fog forth. He shuffled back a few feet, seemingly stunned. Rade took the opportunity to pull out his _pitchfork._ Having thrown in the towel and gone forward with full offensive intent, he whacked his enemy with it, ignoring or forgetting the prongs. 

_“Dargh!”_ Lucifer swung forward towards what he perceived to be the fork’s source, but met nothing. Rade had already swooped around, and struck him again. The charade continued for a couple more hits until Lucifer was able to dodge around Rade’s disorienting dance and get ahold of him. One brutal punch did a number on the fear-inducing maniac, but there was more treachery to come. 

A jack-in-the-box flew from a staggered Rade onto the floor and opened without even playing the tune fit for such a device. A caricature of its owner bobbed forth, somehow _stunning_ Lucifer. Considering his expertise and military-tech, a flashbang wouldn’t have been effective in the slightest. Against all odds _this_ was. 

Rade whipped Lucifer upside the head with his armament and proceeded forth with a series of nimble kicks. Lucifer could take a little more than a beating though, and despite some considerate blows to his Aura, he was undeterred. 

He grabbed Rade by his leg and chucked him straight into the ground. 

“Ack! That… caused _pain!”_ Rade convulsed in all directions. It was hard to tell if he was really in trouble, or if he was putting on a show. Lucifer didn’t care, he brought the pitchfork down around Rade’s neck, alongside his noose. It didn’t cause any real damage, the pikes missing, thought it _did_ lock him in place. 

“Willing to play nice, now?” Lucifer threatened. Rade’s chortles never left, they only grew more plentiful. He wasn’t even close to finished, already having a plan to turn the tides. But the fight was diffused before he could take the chance. 

“What are you doing!?” Zara dropped her textbooks. _“L-Lucifer! Stop!”_

“Stay back, Zara! This scoundrel was at my throat!” 

“No! He attacked first!” Rade said. 

“Stop! Get off him! That’s my _teammate!”_ Zara bolted over. She took charge of the pitchfork and tugged it out of the ground. 

“Teammate!? _What?”_ He was speechless. 

“Eck!” Rade groaned, hopping up and stretching. 

“Rade, are you okay?” Zara patted him on the shoulder. “What are you doing here? If you were going to show up anyway, you could have helped me with the books! No doubt, you’re at least partially to blame for this.” 

“M-My apologies. I had no idea.” The words of regret seemed foreign coming out of Lucifer’s mouth. 

“Sorry? For what? I was having _fun!_ The thrill of battle is almost as great as the thrill of a _scare!”_ Rade did a spastic jig. 

“So we’re on good terms?” Lucifer crossed his arms. 

“I hold no grudges! At the very worst, I would’ve had to use my semblance! But only **one** has ever _forced_ me- and you ain’t _him.”_ Rade had the sense not to ask about fears, at least for now. “Sometime I ought to get a fair _rematch,_ though! I’m looking forward to it!” 

“In your dreams.” Lucifer began a slow jog back to Beacon Academy’s dorm rooms, the textbooks in hand. 

“No dreams! Only nightmares!” Rade looked around and crept deep into the night’s shade. Even if Lucifer hadn’t given in regarding his secrets, there were plenty of _other_ students not as adamant to hold their cards so close to their chest. “Catch you later!” 

“You too. Try to be back before midnight.” Zara picked up her own bags and ran to catch up with Lucifer. Their sparse conversation was mundane, especially in the wake of the recent mishaps. Getting back to their rooms was number one priority, as the recent incident reminded them of Vale’s tendency to bring about a bump in the night. Rade wasn’t even the worst of it. Nadia was about to learn _that_ first hand. 

The edge of Vale was mostly devoid of any light save for the occasional lantern. After seeing this fact, Nadia had an idea that was ultimately proven correct. As long as night was upon her, the sky bordering the ocean would deepen further into darkness and show even more stars than usual. Their luminescence was generously sprinkled throughout, creating a deluge of beauty few would appreciate. 

The Huntress-trainee leaned on the fence of the pier, smiling in contentment, quick to nearly meditate at the view. She was displeased to hear a blemish on the wave’s echo, the horn of a ship docking. _“A cruise ship?”_ she thought. At this late hour, a luxurious yacht was most unexpected. Perhaps they were simply off schedule. A shadow left the exit-gates alone, and moseyed down the wooden dock. 

_“Missy?_ Surely a lass such as yourself would be better suited _indoors_ at this late hour, no?” The man chuckled, balancing against the plank-barrier and striking conversation. He was dressed as the ideal tourist, all the way down to his tropical shirt and shorts. 

“I… Uh, I’m from Beacon Academy. I can handle myself.” She considered the interloper harmless, but was unused to small talk with absolute strangers. 

“That’s none other than the combat school, _am I right?_ My apologies, I’m new to Vale.” 

“No, that’s right!” Nadia nodded. “Welcome to our kingdom. Y-You’ll love it here. It’s, um, not like the others.” 

_“I’m counting on it._ The name’s Dimitri.” His grin was unreasonably wide, and his hollow eyes didn’t help. But if Nadia had judged people on appearance alone, her teammates wouldn’t have stood a chance. 

“Nadia.” She beamed back. 

“I was wondering, _Nadia,_ if you could do me the _teeny-tiniest little_ favor!” 

“O-Okay… What is it?” 

“Could you catch a snapshot of me in front of the waves?” Dimitri unwrapped his camera from around his neck and held it forward. 

“I’m sorry if I mess it up.” His task required her to take several steps back. He leaned both arms on the railing and smiled at the lens. After the job was done, she handed it back to him. “Is that good?” 

“I couldn’t ask for anything more. _Till next time!”_ He pat her on the back, enjoying how well framed the shot was, before drifting away towards the promise land. Nadia bowed to resume her star-watching session. His crooning could be heard even as he approached the wharf’s gate. 

“Stop right there!” One of two cops charged into the scene to apprehend the sightseer. “You are under arrest! Get down, now!” 

“Gentlemen, you’ve got the wrong guy! I’m just out on vacation!” Dimitri spat out an earnest attempt at reasoning, pointing at his camera as if it was somehow proof. 

“Silence! You thought you could get away just by leaving Mistral?” One of them approached with handcuffs at the ready. 

“You got me, I surrender!” He held both his hands up. One of the policemen held a baton at the ready, the other proceeded to pull his arms down. They could only get one cuff locked onto his wrist before resistance arrived. His voice, when shouting, had a frighteningly effective pierce to it. _“Not a chance! You’re **laid off!”** _

Dimitri force his elbow into them both, meaning to take full advantage of the stupor that followed. A slick attack that more resembled a karate technique threw the lawman overhead, into the ocean below. With half his enemies already gone, Dimitri was sitting pretty. The other cop was dealt with as efficiently as the first, only instead of the sea he found resolve further down the docks. 

_“I hope your kind come back, lest we find solace in the peace of a great **holiday!”** _ Dimitri summoned an _extendable crowbar_ and prepared to strike true. Someone _unseen_ halted his swing. _“What!?”_

Nadia needn’t say anything, her intentions more than clear. She glared up at him with fierce eyes, blocking his swing with her needles. 

_“A hero? Oho, you’re going to be **spectacular.”**_ His lips stretched ear to ear. _“I think I found myself a new apprentice! Here’s hoping you fare better than the last!”_

The fight began as any would, a game of back and forth that ended in a tie. Nadia was swift, faster than most, but her edge was lost in a one on one engagement. Dimitri had no shortage of tricks nor practice, using the crowbar like a sword when convenient or a club when needed. Although Nadia’s agility allowed her to get a few shots in, there wasn’t enough time to inject venom, and Dimitri’s Aura seemed endless. 

“Take _that!”_ Dimitri blindsided her with a metal right hook, then followed up with a barrage of hits that threw Nadia off balance. 

“Ah!” She gasped, turning invisible to evade his wrath. While Dimitri loved his one-liners and wit, she put full focus on the fight. It rewarded her well. Finally, she snuck a few rakes in, but her opposition was stronger than the average Grimm. More would be needed to subdue him. 

_“You’ve got me **fired** up!” _ A twirl of steel followed the laugh, blocking further incursions. Their choreography was admirable, even more so how Dimitri could keep up with Nadia despite her insistence to go invisible after every stalemate. 

Eventually Dimitri’s own _apparel_ stood in the way. The floor was smooth from the water’s outbreak, and his fur slippers could find no pity on the slippery bridge. A number of planks split under his weight. Amidst a stroke of pure genius, or perhaps mindless idiocy, Dimitri used one to shield himself. The four pins impaled the wood, sticking through to the other side. 

“Spicy!” Dimitri twisted the makeshift talisman and pulled, forcing Nadia over him onto _her_ back. The two sprinted to their feet and clashed with their chosen weapons. 

_“Enough of this!”_ Nadia huffed out, making a potentially foolish move. She broke the staring contest and attempted a calculated stab with her gauntlet. This was a particular favorite of hers. It had brought an uneasy death to many foes before. 

All her speed and finesse did nothing. Dimitri had her beat with a ruthless parry. She was both physically and mentally dazed at his ensuing onslaught. 

The criminal ended the fight by spinning his crowbar forth and latching the hooked portion onto Nadia’s shoulder, whirling her onto her back. She had Aura to spare, but Dimitri wasn’t having it. His slipper locked Nadia’s equipped arm to the ground. 

_“G-Get off! How dare you!”_ She struggled to get free with her other hand. 

Vale’s new inhabitant considered saying something but decided against it when several floodlights targeted him. He was once again intercepted by the police, only there were far more this time. 

“Hands up! Do not move! You are under arrest by command of _Augustus Correctional Facility!”_ A bullhead’s loudspeaker shouted him down. Several cops set their reticles on him. 

_“Correctional!? Hohoo, they don’t know what they’re in for!”_ Dimitri crouched down and laughed in Nadia’s face. _“I came here after my last student couldn’t take the heat. And now, for my troubles, I’ve run right into **you!** The perfect replacement. You’re **mine,** do you hear me? Good. Stay in touch!” _

He did as commanded, throwing in the towel. His captors advanced with care to avoid the last failure that had befallen the police force. For all the tension building, it was almost disappointing to see Dimitri _let_ them put the chains on this time. The only defiance displayed was verbal. 

“Are you alright?” One of the cops gave Nadia a hand. 

“I-I guess... He’s dangerous, you know.” 

“We _know._ The guy’s been wanted in both Mistral _and_ Vacuo.” 

“That bad, huh? I… I should probably go with you, then.” She craned her neck around, recovering from the ordeal. As long as her Aura wasn’t depleted, she was willing do her duty. 

“If you insist. Hey, we could use a testimony, actually. Ever been to _Augustus Correctional?”_

“Oh, um… I can’t say that I have. Sorry. I just moved her recently. I hope it’s nicer than it sounds.” Nadia simpered. 

“As long as you’re on our side, I’d say it is.” The police ensured her. She followed the crew into the nearest squad car and drove off towards the so called Augustus Correctional Facility. She couldn’t have possibly known she was headed to one of the most expansive prisons Sanus had to offer. 

The treatment center was home to a varied army of scum Remnant had spawned, but its titular **owner** was nowhere to be found. _Augustus_ probably could have been a great ally in detaining Dimitri, if he wasn’t occupied on the other side of town with personal affairs. 

It seemed this particular segment of Vale was witness to a light rainstorm. Thus leaks of water sifting into the alleyways of the suburbs. It wouldn’t be long before such a phenomenon took over the entire kingdom. _The man_ didn’t mind. 

“Warden! You there?” The distorted cries of his subordinates crawled out of his coat, courtesy of the walkie talkie shoved inside. 

“I’m here.” Augustus’s voice was shrill but kind. 

“We just caught word, a commotion at the western dock’s been stopped. The suspect was apprehended.” 

_“You found a Delphic!?”_

“N-No. It’s Dimitri. We’ve got him.” The nameless, aimless deputy clarified. 

“I’ll be there soon.” There was further work to be done. Grimm attacks were growing ever more common in the region of Vale bordering Forever Fall. The warden had little intention of entering the red forest at this time, but scouting the streets nearby was a necessary matter. 

There was nothing to be found, the only annoyance remained the rain. Augustus could see the gate leading into Forever Fall was sealed off by a lone Huntsmen. Whatever Grimm _he’d_ slain were long gone. 

“Has anything changed?” He floated over to the guardian, his hands in his coat pockets. 

“Ah, Augustus. I’ve found nothing. The Grimm numbers haven’t rose, but they haven’t gone _down,_ either. The recent spike hasn’t swayed, suggesting foul play.” Stam filled him in, cracking his knuckles. “I take it you’ve looked into this? We don’t know who, or _what_ is causing this yet, right? If we did, we wouldn’t be here now.” 

“I can’t say for sure, but we have an idea.” Augustus fixed his glasses. “I’d stay here with you. We could even go inside, but I’m needed at the prison. When it comes to sources, Dimitri knows almost everything a man _could_ know about Remnant’s secrets. Least, that’s what I’ve been told.” 

“As civilians bed down, their thoughts recede, and the negativity subsides. I’ll probably leave here myself in a matter of minutes. Let’s just hope this is the worst of it.” 

“If you ever need help, ring me.” Augustus wallowed away, his jacket struggling to unfurl under the weight of the water. If he was right about his hunches, there weren’t any reasons to believe the Grimm would leave. No point in telling Stam _that,_ though. 

Augustus was recognizable as the Warden of the very facility named after him, but not to the ignorant eyes of the general public. Thus his habit to travel through the night was emboldened by the lack of citizens. A shortcut between two buildings would prove beneficial, however. It was this route that led him right to someone in need. 

“Hello? Are you there?” He swiveled around at the sound of crying. Staring him in the shades was a _young girl,_ wearing mystical robes and sporting a visual condition Augustus had never seen. Light radiated off of her digital physique. He couldn’t be blamed for assuming the ghost to be a _projection,_ some result of Atlesian technology. “A hologram?” 

_“W-Who are you?”_ The girl stuttered. 

“I’m the Warden of Augustus Correctional.” He glided over to her and crouched down. 

_“W-What’s that?”_ A permanent stream of tears locked itself onto her face, almost stuck in a stasis. 

“It’s where we keep the bad guys, here in Vale. What’s your name?” He tried smiling to comfort her. 

“I-It’s Ella. This is Vale?” 

“That’s right. Are you lost?” Augustus proceeded to state his name. She nodded. One would assume her to be afraid of somebody as frankly _terrifying_ as him, but she herself was a real specimen. It’s as if they were waging a competition for the bigger outcast. “You’re blue. I can’t say I’ve seen a specimen such as you… But I’m interested to see if the _Administrator_ has. Let’s get you back with your family.” 

_“F-Family?”_ Ella paused, then followed against her judgment, realizing he was her only hope for relief. 

“Yeah, family. You got one, right?” 

“I... I-I can’t remember.” Her tear streaks grew more prominent. His expression changed to one of sadness as well. “We’re going to get you home.” 

“Home…” She struggled to keep up with his pace. It was then that the blade strapped to his back unclipped. It had a mechanical constitution with electrical components visible, and a bronze coil for a handle. And in falling to the floor, its impact was masked by the hailstorm. “O-Oh! You dropped this!” Ella scrambled to pick up the scimitar by the handle. 

Augustus turned and watched her _attempt_ to lift the conductive cutter. Touching it sent sparks everywhere, somehow a result of her automated skin. Ella gasped and dropped it. 

“I’ve got it. Let’s go.” An arcane movement of his hand, and the sword was enveloped in the same black smoke that seeped from his trench coat. The weapon returned to his back, divulging his capacity for levitation. 

“H-How did you do that?” Ella was referring to his unnatural ability to control the sword in particular, not to mention his lower’s body’s transition into a hellish vapor. 

“Simply the work of my semblance.” He told her. Their trip back to the prison was about as uneventful as one would expect. Not to worry though. Everything escalated to a simmer once their goal appeared at hand. 

The treatment center’s title was imprinted on a metal archway. Ella read it out and shivered. They were on the very borders between Vale and the ocean, a colossal path stretching over the limitless waters towards the complex. Every gate on the opposite end was opened for Augustus without question. Ella gulped. They were miles above the reefs. A set of monumental pillars lingered as the only reason they could rest at ground level rather than plunge into the depths. 

“Warden.” An associate greeted the leader upon his entry. “You’re here. We got Dimitri, just like you ordered.” 

“He’s of no use to me dead.” Augustus’s face dropped. 

“Don’t worry, he’s very alive.” The minion tensed. “Idiot wouldn’t shut up the entire time I was with him. He’s locked in the Crypt, with every available man we’ve got watching the door.” 

“Don’t be silly. He’s not leaving the _Crypt._ You can call them off. There’s plenty more our force could do than stare at a wall. I’m on my way there anyway.” Augustus reprimanded the lackey. Before leaving the lobby with his new accomplice, a visitor caught his eye. “And who might you be?” 

“Oh! My name’s Nadia.” She stood up from a row of seats. “I helped catch Dimitri.” 

_“Helped?_ Had it not been for her, he’d have gotten away before we were anywhere _near_ the scene!” The same chief cut in. 

“Really? You must be a Huntress, then.” Augustus nodded in earnest. 

“Only in training. I-It was nothing.” Her face reddened until she spotted the blue latecomer, being the first one to notice a pair of bony horns poke from the specter‘s hair. Her hood was pulled down. “Who’s this?” 

“I found _Ella_ on my travels. She remembers not where she came from nor how she got here.” 

“Oh… That’s unfortunate. Maybe I could help out.” Nadia suggested. 

“I don’t see what you could do right now, plus you’ve been plenty of help already. I couldn’t-“ 

_“No,_ it’s fine! Anything!” Nadia wouldn’t take no for an answer. This departure from her reserved, contemplated attitude was complacent when it came to Ella, interestingly enough. 

“Well, perhaps you can take her to the rehab site.” Augustus gestured for Ella to join Nadia. “It’s in the East Wing- Sector Two-One-Four. You’ll find it. I’d help you, but I have my own matters to attend. I’ll notify my staff you’re on your way. Do this favor, and you can leave by my command- nobody will stop you.” He was already sailing away. Nadia shrugged at her partner. With a few directions and perseverance, it wasn’t long before the aforementioned East Wing was reached. 

“W-Why help me? You don’t even know me.” Ella looked away. 

“Maybe I’m just fond of you.” Nadia showed off her signature grin, prompting a very meek Ella to try the same. 

“Thanks. Where do _you_ come from?” 

“Beacon Academy.” 

“Beacon? W-What’s that?” 

“It’s a combat school where my friends and I stay. You should come sometime now that you’re one of them.” Nadia guided her further in, looking for any indication they’d entered the right place. 

“F-Friend? I’ve never had a friend...” 

“Well, Ella, it’s an honor to be your first!” She prepped a successful handshake. 

“You must be the ones the Warden warned us about. Nadia and Ella, right?” A patrolman of _Sector Two-One-Four_ correctly identified them. “We can take it from here.” 

“Alright then. See you soon!” Nadia let them take her friend away before Ella could voice dissent. Backtracking was a daunting task, but one that was tackled without any _real_ setback. On her way out of the lobby, Nadia was reminded of the enigmatic Augustus. The last _she’d_ seen of him, he was levitating down the chilling penitentiary in search of the Crypt. 

The thug waited, one hand holding up his chin and the other tapping the reflective surface, cuffed to a chain strapped to the wall. There were two things in the Crypt: A metal block of a table, and Dimitri himself. The place was roomy and very _open,_ considering a padded cell of this type would generally invoke the opposite feeling. Red stains settled everywhere, the icing on the cake. 

Augustus entered the room through several doors secured with either keypads, padlocks, latch sequences, vault cranks, or a combination of all four. Each one was locked behind him. “You must be Dimitri. I hope your schedule’s clear.” 

“It is now.” He grumbled. The smugness persisted even in this disadvantageous position. 

“A birdie said you knew a lot of about Remnant. Told me you get around a lot. Plenty of sought after fighters. I don’t care about that- I’m only interested in a select few.” 

“Eh, if that’s what it takes for a guy to catch a break in this hotel, I’m all ears. Fire away.” Dimitri bobbed his head back and forth. 

“Know any Delphics?” 

“If you keep making up words, how am I ever going to answer your gibberish questions?” Dimitri checked his watch. 

_“Delphics_ are a rare creed. Humanoid in nature, they differ in _behavior_ by having an appearance and instinct mimicking the abilities possessed by Remnant’s most prehistoric enemy, at one point having been spawned from the darkness- the _Creatures of Grimm._ _Understand?..._ Now that I’ve given you information, it’s your turn.” Augustus leaned forward, ready to savor whatever incoming data his new informant had. 

“Why the hell would I know a _Delphic?_ _You_ could be a _Delphic_ for all I know.” Dimitri seemed agitated, but started laughing at the absurdity of the situation. 

“I see. Let me check something. Can you hold this for a second?” He held his conductive sword forward. 

“Oho! Now _that’s_ one for the postcards! This’d fit in great with my crowbar! _Mind telling me where it is?”_ _No response._

Augustus was swiping through his scroll. The cutlass exploded in a frenzy of lightning, sending arcs of the lethal bolts everywhere. Augustus seemed unaffected, the zaps having no impact on him, and his glasses blocking the insipid strobe sensation. One could only imagine how _Dimitri_ felt about it, not only in the center of the blast, but _channeling_ it, unable to let go. Perhaps the pain was dulled by the senseless laughing. 

Time froze for Dimitri, but flew for his torturer. _“Aghh! **Hahahahahahaaa!”**_ The torment at long last came to an end. Even though Dimitri was stunned and temporarily unable to move a muscle in his body, the sword slipped out of his clenched fingers onto the floor’s fabric. 

“Not gonna talk? Okay. I love my job.” Augustus recalled his blade and rested it on Dimitri’s shoulder. The crime lord dozed out of his slumber with a howl. 

**_“Hahahaha!_** _That all you got, sparky? No, no, I’ll humor you. Repeat the question!”_

“I just wanna know where the Delphics are.” He went back to reading his scroll, acting unreasonably lax. 

“If I knew where the Delphics were, I’d tell you buddy! What does a guy like me have to lose from snitching?” Dimitri’s voice suggested he still didn’t have a clue what a Delphic even was despite the poetic explanation, but either way he wasn’t _afraid_ of further punishment. He wasn’t going to roll over. 

“…Okay. I’ll undo your chains.” 

_“Heehee. What’s the catch?”_

“It might get in the way, and you need to focus now, because If you want to glimpse the _light…”_ Augustus was a man of a word, hovering over and unlatching the bond from Dimitri’s wrist. _“You must brave the **darkness!”**_

His bony finger tapped Dimitri on the shoulder, blasting him with nightmare mist. The electrical agony was one thing, _this_ was another beast entirely. A mixture of purple and red cinders swirled around Dimitri, the charcoal haze encompassing him. Like the previous trick, Dimitri could do nothing but jolt around in place, screaming in hysterics. Thus, even as Augustus unlocked every seal to leave, escape wasn’t an option. 

_“Hmm hm, hm hmm!”_ Augustus mumbled his madhouse’s jingle, closing the last door and sealing the shrieks away. The interrogation continued inside, Dimitri’s misery presumably unhindered. 

Tonight had been a trial for our heroes with inner turmoil, lost souls, and lawless brawlers. Questions remained the only fruits of their labor. Remnant was willing to throw these enigmas into the mix without a second thought. Concerning _answers,_ however, further research was needed. 

Entry No. 3 complete. 

This entry may be finished, but the Archive is not. 


	4. Caligula and the Impure Menace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the command of Augustus, Team Lance is tasked with infiltrating an eastern state, Servus Portum. The land, scorched by heavy industry, holds dominion over a fifth Kingdom where everything is perfect, and red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Founder Archives are available to read on Fanfiction.net as well, under the same name. Also, they are available on the Official Founder Archives website, FounderArchives.com.

_Entry 4: Caligula and the Impure Menace_

Sunrise, sunset, it mattered not. Lucifer was ready for anything, including the surprise wakeup from Nadia. She was up early. He didn’t even need to get involved this time. Nonetheless, he still did. 

“Welcome back to the land of the living.” 

“Thanks? You’ve been practicing your wake up skills, haven’t you?” She rose from the sheets. “Turns out I don’t need you if I’ve got the sun on my side. One less burden for you... Not everyone sleeps in front of the window, though.” She pointed at the closet. 

"Maybe you two should switch places then. You’re far more pleasant to wake up than her.” Lucifer gave a faint laugh. 

“Not all of us can be early birds. Here, let _me_ try waking her up. You’re certainly improving, I _think,_ but I bet a pro would do the trick. M-Maybe then, I could contribute something. Oh, she left the door unlocked. Odd, she’s been really adamant about keeping this place to herself. Didn’t she just install the lock yesterday? Well, I think with some encouragement, she’ll break out of her shell. Take notes.” Nadia slipped through the closet door and closed it, not wanting any disturbances. Now alone, Lucifer shook head his back and forth at the sound of rapid commotion. The chaos taking place inside the wardrobe, if the noise was anything to go off of, couldn’t be matched. 

_“Aha!”_ The door sped open before being slammed shut. Nadia blocked it with her back, not that anybody could tell until her semblance was switched off. “She had a bad sleep!” 

“Did she?” Lucifer found enjoyment in teasing the knight. 

“How about you? Sleeping in a chair like that probably isn’t good for your back.” Mid-sentence, Merlin hopped from under Selene’s bed onto Nadia’s, where she then picked him up for a petting session. 

“That’s none of your concern.” 

“Oh. Sorry.” 

“You apologize too much.” 

Team Lance’s resident princess left the bathroom to join the antics. “Good morning, Nadia!” Selene crashed on her bed, wherein the bunny returned to her. 

“You too. See, you should take lessons from _her._ That’s how you greet someone at dawn.” She bowed in Lucifer’s direction. 

“Don’t go too hard on him! There’s not much for me to show Lucifer besides how to kill ‘em with kindness! But he already knows how to kill, just with… _guns.”_ She shivered. “Still, it would be fun to try! The student becomes the master! That reminds me, Lucifer?” 

“Braids?” He was smirking under the mask, knowing she could tell. 

“You know me too well.” Selene half skipped over and stood with her back facing him. He instinctively began braiding her hair in a very peculiar way- just to her liking. 

“What’ve you been up to? Have any fun stories? I wish I could have partaken in them myself, if I… I’ve just been busy, I-” Lucifer started. 

“It’s okay, really! I haven’t been doing much anyway, haha…” Her voice had an uneasy edge to it. Selene was pretty sure it wasn’t going to get past Lucifer. 

_“Really?_ Why’s that?” His fingers moved with fervent precision, and while that was fairly common for him, there was an extra element of grace that remained absent in his fighting style. He was fast too, crafting perfect patterns out of her locks. 

“N-No reason! I, um, I’ve just had lots of homework.” 

“You and I share all our classes, we haven’t had much homework. What’s the real reason?” 

“Nothing…” She made the mistake of turning around, hoping it would embolden her conviction. But when Lucifer locked those red sockets on her, he knew she’d melt. “I-It’s Maximus!” 

_“Maximus?_ The outcast with the _cards?”_ His voice teemed with resentment. 

“Yeah… He’s been bothering me. I-It’s nothing! I promise.” She posed back around so he could continue the braiding. 

_“Selene._ Why didn’t you tell me?” He sighed, resuming his good work. 

“I’m sorry. I just didn’t want you to-“ 

“If Maximus does anything to you, call for me. Alright?” 

“…Yes.” The trio sat in silence until Selene rekindled the flames of discourse by _humming._

“I take it you’ve been honing your voice? And what of your dancing skills? You know, Nadia, Selene has _always_ been gifted in such arts.” 

“Really? How lucky. Coordination and a strong voice will contribute _so_ much to learning how to fight. At least, I know my attempts helped _me.”_

Selene’s face took on a crimson shade, but it didn’t last as her intricate braids were finished. Lucifer offered a gentle pat on the head. “There, there. You’re all done.” 

“Thanks!” She turned and offered him a tight hug, one he gladly accepted. “What was all that racket earlier? I’d probably have stayed in there and done my hair myself, but as our best fighter I just _had_ to make sure nothing crazy was afoot!” 

“Okay, _‘best fighter.’_ Go in there and see for yourself.” Nadia giggled at the closet. 

_“Don’t.”_ Lucifer swooped in front of the entrance and crossed his arms. In saving her the touch of madness beyond the other side, he put himself dangerously out of position. Without provocation, the door blasted open with him in the crossfire. _“Argh!”_

“Gah! What are you doing?” Alecto punctuated her entrance. 

“Standing.” He grunted. “I suppose I should have seen that coming. But you’re up. That means it’s time to leave. Professor Stam won’t be happy otherwise.” 

“But I just got here! How punctual with your time must you be?” 

“I’m up first and early, I _leave_ first and early.” He told them. Selene chuckled. “What little breathing room we have is sure to dry up. Keep insisting our arrival is left to the last moment though, and someday the deadline won’t be the only thing _dead.”_

“So you’re telling me I’m going to _die_ if I don’t leave early?” 

The hijinks never stopped, even as they waited patiently within Stam’s classroom. His lesson had _just_ begun. “Alright, class! How are you all today? Good? _Great!_ But it’s about to get even better. Our new short unit will be focused on one thing: _defense._ Learning to fight without taking a hit will prove invaluable, especially in the face of an empty Aura meter. So instead of sparring Grimm, today we’ll be sparring _each other._ Are there any volunteers? What about you, Miss Flora?” 

“M-Me?” Nadia said. 

“But of course! Don’t think I didn’t see you hiding at the back table! Your skill would be much better placed here, at the front! What say you?” 

Nadia, petrified with embarrassment, sulked in her seat. It was true- she had opted to sit behind Team Lance, out of a fear of being picked. She just hoped it didn’t make her more obvious. 

“…Simply teasing, Miss Flora. For now. What about anyone else?” 

“Oh! Me!” Alecto barked. 

“No? _Fine,_ I’ll be picking names out of this urn.” He didn’t give anyone time to raise their hand. “First challenger: Miss Keraseer!” 

“Yes!” She celebrated her supposed luck and walked downstage, high-fiving both Nadia and Selene. 

“Second challenger: Mister _Sirius!”_ The next contestant joined her to shake hands. Alecto was unfamiliar with _Terrance Sirius_ and his fighting style. The first thing to note were his hands, or rather, the claws of a falcon. Stam laid down the law. 

“Now, evasion of attacks, regardless of method, is the main focus. But more importantly, the _consistency_ of such practice is paramount! Therefore, the first person to be hit will lose the duel!” 

“What!?” They both shouted, although Alecto had more to say on the matter. “When will there ever come a time I won’t have Aura!? It regenerates, doesn’t it?” 

“Keep thinking like that, and it’s all the more likely to break in a fight. Not to worry- once a winner is determined, they will fight _me.”_

_“You!?”_ They spoke in unison once again. The class erupted with laughter. 

“That’s right! Now, fight!” 

Challenger _one_ drew her sword, challenger _two_ began channeling his semblance. Terrance flexed his fingers, electricity crawling from the nodes in his shoulder around his body, building up power. Alecto gulped, fearing a seemingly group based-attack was on its way. The shotgun approach would end the bout instantly, and now a _shockwave_ of lightning exploded forth, covering the entire arena. 

“No!” Alecto used a strenuous technique to block the outburst, raising her blade to absorb every bolt of twitching voltage. By the near end of the assault, she couldn’t take anymore, flipping backward to thread around the remaining sparks. 

Terrance needed to recharge, and in doing so Alecto was able to bridge their gap and show off _true_ skill. A dance of blades inspired a great spectacle, but it proved ineffective. Terrance seemed to excel at semblance usage and evasion- _perfect_ for this trial. 

Each team rooted on their representative, tempting them to push their strikes a tad farther, their blades an inch closer, their semblances to the full brink of potential. In doing this, both Alecto and Terrance made a terrible mistake, only at the _same time._

“Ah!” They both sprung back. 

“Truth be told, I didn’t see that one. I _blinked._ Class, who won that round?” Stam stood up. The two halves of the room chanted two different answers. “Alright, it’s a tie. Continue then! _Fight on!”_

“Hya!” Alecto sprang into action amidst the bedlam, slicing Terrance in the back, cementing her victory. The bird faunus whizzed away to the edge of the forum without refuge. 

**_“Darrgghh!_** _Curse you, you cheating little wench- Aha,_ I mean, you truly _are_ a worthy opponent.” Up until Terrance cut himself off, his words and face were both fraught with unhinged anger. He flipped on a dime once he noticed all the attention he was garnering. “Good fight!” 

“Uh, thanks?” She peered around in an awkward daze. 

“Alright, Miss Keraseer! That was a fine display, one deserving of extra credit.” 

“Haha!” She posed, savoring the applause. Terrance’s grumbles couldn’t be heard over the clapping nor his own footsteps. He didn’t look happy, either. 

“And as an added bonus, you get to witness firsthand the workings of a _true_ Huntsmen! Don’t worry, we’re switching places! Just to demonstrate what we’re all striving to achieve, I will stand on the receiving end, and will not attack! You come at me with everything you’ve got, Miss Keraseer, and we’ll see the benefits of this defense-oriented unit!” He droned on. Alecto _thought_ she understood the basic gist of it. Just attack, and then Stam will show everyone how to block. 

“Got it.” She paused then charged forward. Unfortunately Stam wouldn’t be using his weapon to exhibit what great combat prowess looked like, but what happened next was just as impressive. His monumental size didn’t matter, he shuffled around every thrust and swipe with ease. The power gap between one of the more capable students and an experienced Huntsmen was evident. Even so, Team Lance’s ambassador wouldn’t give in. 

“Very good, Miss Keraseer!” He moved faster without breaking a sweat. He had to cartwheel backward to keep it up though, now steering around the entire stadium to eventually land on the other side’s desk with a single bound, and with spare time to check his scroll no less. 

“Ugh. He’s too fast!” Alecto broke into a sprint to catch him out. 

“Woah!” His arrogance would not be rewarded. Stam’s only option was to weave off the table into the battleground’s center, just as planned. Before his jump had even finished, Alecto chucked her saber at a chain holding the _chandelier._ Stam _could_ avoid the plummeting piece of furniture, but that would require his full focus. So enamored with dodging it would anyone be that he walked right into Alecto’s trap. _Or so it would seem._

“Gotcha!” She swung the sword down to finish the confrontation. Even with all the meticulous planning and exhausting speed, she missed by more than a hair. Stam grabbed her arm and prevented the stab without even looking at her. 

“Miss Keraseer. I stopped you, yes, but that was one of the most well-earned counters I’ve seen from a student in quite some time. Excellent work.” 

She fell to her knees, using her sword to keep upright, completely drained from both fights. The audience felt it necessary to praise the combatant regardless. She fared better than most anyone else would, and thus she deserved the acclaimed cheers. “Th-Thank you, Professor.” 

“You owe me a chandelier.” He sent her back to crowd. 

“You were amazing!” Selene whispered upon her arrival. Nadia gave some silent claps of encouragement. 

“She’s right. Better than I expected.” Lucifer nodded. 

“If that’s what it takes to get a compliment. Haha.” Alecto said. With the highlight of class out of the way, the rest of it whistled by without warning. Next in line was the test ready to be offered by _Augustus Correctional Facility._

Nadia had hurried out of class, only tending to the pleasantries of a goodbye, and arrived at the prison in record time. _East Wing, Sector Two-One-Four._ The pursued location was clear, and reached as easily as it was remembered. 

“The food here isn’t very good, is it?” Nadia grabbed a banana off a nearby cart. 

“I guess. Maybe it’s better in another section, but I… I don’t really eat anyway.” Ella walked with her. 

“That’s right. How was your night?” 

“It was nice, but…” 

“Another nightmare?” Nadia looked away. 

“…Yeah. I had an idea, though. Maybe if we use some equipment, we could figure out what they’re about. You know, since I… can’t really remember any of them.” Ella’s voice throbbed. 

“We’ll find something out, I’m sure!” 

Augustus was caring to an incarcerated crook strapped into a wheelchair, juggling his wrestles and medical needs along with four other custodians. But once he caught sight of Nadia out the corner of his eye, he dropped everything. “You! Just what the doctor ordered. We could use your help.” 

“Me? Uh, okay.” Nadia did a double take at his excitement. “What do you need?” 

“Our staff and I have been looking into a recent influx of weapons the scum of this kingdom have accumulated. And we have our guesses, but they’re just that: _guessing._ I need an insider to investigate the one arming these thugs. He can’t be negotiated with.” 

“I’m pretty good at stealth.” Nadia grinned. “I can _try_ to help.” 

“It’s not that simple, I’m afraid. The man producing these guns holds incredible power, and to confirm our suspicions we’ll need a factory new armament straight off the assembly line. Not only would that prove this arms-dealer _is_ an arms-dealer, it might just give us the secret to his engineering, and therefore his _weakness.”_

“Th-this is a lot to take in. So I need to-“ 

Augustus pulled her aside and muttered his words to make sure they couldn’t be overheard. “Infiltrate **_Servus Portum,_** the city owned by the lord in question: **_Caligula,_** and capture a gun fresh off the conveyor belt. But be warned, Servus Portum is more like a _fifth_ kingdom than any metropolis you or I know. Try to bypass the system, and you’re marked for death. Leaving is banned all the same _._ You must stay low, out of sight. I highly suggest you bring an ally, somebody with knowledge of military tech or firearms.” 

_Okay. Sneak into Servus Portum, steal a gun, and leave._ “ _’Somebody with knowledge of military tech or firearms?’_ I might have someone in mind. But couldn’t you go? Why send a first-year? I-I’m not sure I want to disappoint you.” 

“I can’t enter. It’s against orders. My master already has an informant in Servus Portum- but as of late, the Administrator’s been convinced to relocate him towards a set of mountains named _Terra Insanire._ None of that matters, presently. A rogue of your caliber should have no problem quitting if things get dicey, and I have a feeling they will. If you need help finding _Servus Portum,_ look up. Follow the red skies.” 

“I can only promise I’ll do my best. I-I’m sorry if I fail. Let’s go.” Nadia left to drop off her friend and endure the quest. Augustus resumed his detention of the confined criminal. The path back to the rehab center was too simple to get lost, but a detour through the _exclusive_ vacant holding cells would hasten the trip. 

“So you have to leave already?” Ella wiped her face. “We still haven’t met your friends. They sound like a lot of fun, more so than this place.” 

“You’ll meet them as soon as possible, I promise! I wish I could stay and hang out, but good ol’ _‘Auggie’_ has a new mission for me. It’s too risky to take you along. Sorry.” 

“I-It’s okay. I’ve always wanted to know how to fight. Maybe you can teach me sometime, then I can come with you.” 

_“Maybe you can teach **me** the same, Nadia!”_ Dimitri slammed his hands on the iron bars as if his laughing didn’t already get their attention. _“Hehehehehe! I must say, this is one of the worst resorts I’ve ever had the displeasure of visiting- my room didn’t even get a view! What say you?”_

“I say we’re leaving!” She grabbed Ella’s wrist. 

“Wh-Who are you?” Ella gasped. 

**_“Me!?_** _What are you whacky? I’m Dimitri, the real deal, top of the charts! I pack tons, I rain heapin’ ones! I’m-“_

Nadia finished the poem with a rather abrupt ending by leaving. 

_“Hey, c’mon! I thought we had something special, you and I! You’re my elite! Here to do my bidding!”_ He waved his arms through the slits in his cage. His cell was locked with a tight iron door, one that needed a slotted window for air to pass inside. Vents were too easily exploitable. His only glimpse into the outside world was under heavy guard, always being watched. _“Keep playing coy and I’ll start to think you don’t like me. Ah well, **see you soon…”** _

“Sorry, I didn’t know he was there.” Nadia pitched a console attempt as soon as the maniac was left behind. 

“Y-You knew him?” 

“I’m the reason he’s in here.” Her statement revealed all it needed to. “Anyway, I need to go before sundown! See you tomorrow!” 

“Oh-Okay!” Ella tried to conclude their meeting with some level of friendly finality, but it was all for naught. Nadia was already long gone. “…Bye.” 

Nadia gathered her team and travelled towards the flame-ridden skies, just as Augustus recommended. 

“Serve us, serve many!” A commanding voice echoed past the countryside. 

“I’m guessing one or more of those blimps are responsible for these one-liners.” Lucifer studied the outer walls of Servus Portum from a distance. “There seems to be no break in the borders save for those gears.” 

“You want us to run in between those crushing cogs? Are you crazy?” Alecto could see the gears in question. The walls were huge, split into massive panels which were connected by a spinning apparatus. 

_“I_ don’t want you to. That’s the only way. Have a better idea, you’re welcome to try.” Lucifer lowered the binoculars and started a jog down the mountain towards the hellish capitol. Servus Portum was vast, easily recognizable from the silhouette of its infinite skyscrapers breaking through an orange haze. There was no rest from the clouds. Even the skies were infected with the bloody fog, courtesy of the blimp-battalion keeping watch. 

“Wait a minute. Is this thing moving? Wow.” Nadia identified a new concern as they finally settled within earshot of the boundary. Every section of the wall was mobile. Slowly but surely, the red city was inching to the east, travelling, _expanding._ And of course, the blimp’s loud speakers had resigned to keep spouting off catchphrases. The sheer volume gyrated the ground, and they weren’t even inside yet. 

_“Our city welcomes you with open firearms!”_

“Shut up.” Lucifer groaned. In order of team name, each of the three adventurers scaled the grooves to reach a mid-point with the etched wheel. “Where’s Nadia?” 

“Over here! It’s easy guys! C’mon!” She had phased into existence on the other side. They paused then leapt between the swinging pinions without trouble. All that was left to do was slide down the metal exterior into the _Realm of Caligula._

Team Lance landed in the back alley between an amass of decrepit buildings. They all knew the briefing. To locate any number of the industrial foundries scattered throughout the territory was trivial. 

“We need to get _there.”_ Lucifer gestured to a formation of chimneys sticking into the air amidst the crowded superstructures. Staying under the radar, they made decent ground. One thing they _couldn’t_ avoid was a major road populated with soldiers and destitute civilians alike. 

“What should we do?” Alecto acknowledged their outlandish apparel. An epitome of military grandiosity, a scamp wearing the robes of a devoted disciple, and a duelist cloaked in glistening armor- all three toting capes. 

“How about this?” Nadia said. She passed around a load of tattered burlap cloth from a wheelbarrow. Now shielded in dilapidated shawls, they fit right in amongst the general public. 

“I’m guessing that’s Caligula?” Alecto asked. She needn’t clarify. Everywhere awaited posters of the cretin. If _they_ were anything to go off of, even if they embellished his appearance, the nominal ruler was a real specimen indeed. With every flyer came a message that read along the lines of _‘Welcome to Servus City,’_ or _‘The Drums of War Ring High.’_

_“Look up, see salvation”_ The aircrafts commanded. Well, Nadia looked up, but that’s not quite what she would describe as _salvation._

“You’re probably right, but I’m hoping you’re wrong.” Lucifer’s expectation of the impending inquisitor grew ever fiercer. 

“Serve us, serve many.” A passing soldier chanted at the presumed peasants. _No response._ Without reason, he ripped the closest one away by her shoulder. _“What did I just tell you!? Serve us, serve many.”_

“Ah! Um- Serve us, serve many!?” Nadia fumbled to find the words, half repeating his mantra and half hoping such an act would do the trick. Alecto contemplated intervening, but thought better of it, meanwhile Lucifer just turned to watch. He knew Nadia could squirm her way out of this, either with her words or semblance. The _Servus Sentry_ let her go and went on his way. Through this, many details were diverged. It couldn’t be missed that every single warmonger looked completely identical as a clone marked by medals, and the same pointed hat. They even spoke in identical inflections. The gaps in regal clothing revealed a mechanical interior. The bionic voyagers, titled _Purifiers,_ were not to be toyed with. 

“…You know I’d probably be a lot angrier about that if I wasn’t enjoying this music. Seriously, what’s the deal with the tunes?” Nadia asked. She wasn’t the only one to notice an android bolted atop a pedestal, replicated on every street corner. They all played the same instrumental band song. 

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it. Ugh, what I wouldn’t give to shut these things up.” Lucifer rolled his eyes. The morale boosting music did stop at that moment, but it was replaced with another endless stream of news straight from the blimps. “ _Argh!_ That’s even worse!” 

“Hey, at least we’re here. Sermon Atrium, huh?” Alecto looked up at a banner stuck to a massive complex topped with smoke stacks. The state’s iconic emblem was stamped above the door. Whatever they expected inside, it was dwarfed by the impressive size and multipurpose nature of the factory. They’d learn how this structure also served as a _huge_ auditorium soon enough. 

“There’s the guns! H-How are we going to get inside?” Nadia cupped her eyes, staring through a window into the automated workshop. 

“Every one of these windows is sealed, there’s no way inside from here. We need to find another way. Over here.” Lucifer tore his rags away, provoking the others to do the same. Marching the only path up a staircase didn’t bring good news, but rather the acute opposite. “Oh, fantastic.” 

Team Lance found themselves among a gigantic assembly, surrounded by locals on the upper balcony of a great concert hall. And below on the far end domineered a true fiend indeed. Caligula stood against a podium, ranting. Guards stood everywhere, implying the arsenal of weaponry visible under his jacket wasn’t enough of a warning. 

“…Make no mistake, the _Creatures of Grimm_ will be decimated by the might of my armies. I will not stop. It will not be long until all of Remnant can say the same. You must make a sacrifice for your Supreme Leader! Our neighbors to the east, Vale, remain our ally. It is unfortunate of me to say, however, that their denizens and Atlas appose my great reign.” His voice was identical to the one held by the blimps. 

“Forget this nonsense.” Lucifer observed a doorway with a plaque implying its connection to their goal. 

“They probably aren’t going to let you just walk in there as an outsider, but then again… You do _look_ like a villain. Maybe you can fit right in.” Alecto suggested. 

“Just walk in there? Are you…” He thought for a moment. “Correct. Good work. Stay here, and I’ll return. At the sound of commotion, feel free to follow after me.” 

“This was supposed to be a stealth mission.” Nadia grimaced at his absence. 

“What have we been doing this entire time? Besides, he’s not going to get caught, he’s far too convincing.” Alecto whispered, noticing how a stray guard eyed her. 

The horde wouldn’t stop clapping, listening in but stirring as Caligula reached into his coat. They were relieved to learn all he presented was a cased bullet. “It is my understanding that, as a common ally against the Grimm, they’ve aligned with me in ceasing all resistance. It’s ever increasingly concerning, then, that they grow sullen at my insistence to purge Remnant of this plague. They want me to cease the _barriers._ To stop this _glorious_ expansion. Nonetheless the procedure and this plan will continue without interruption.” 

“I’ve got it.” Lucifer returned, unable to show off the prize considering the watchful eyes of Caligula’s men. 

“But do not forget the _Impure Menace._ The faunus have moved to Summit’s Blight, a cluster of mountains to the south. Remember, the White Fang stands in complete opposition to my cause, as any attempts to breach the Blight has been met with nothing but missing infantry.” 

“I already hate this guy.” Nadia sighed. 

“Why? Because he wants to crush the scoundrels within the _White Fang?_ These faunus are in a league of their own. There’s plenty to despise Caligula over, but his ambitions against our enemy isn’t one of them.” Lucifer scoffed. 

_“Our_ enemy!? Speak for yourself! How can you seriously defend him over this?” 

“The enemy of my enemy is… _still_ my enemy.” Lucifer admitted. “Nothing but enemies, all of them. And they’ll be treated as such.” 

“Unbelievable. The White Fang _isn’t_ an insane cult of madmen, they’ve simply strayed from the cause!” 

**_“What are you doing?”_** A sentinel wrenched her arm away, screaming. _“Falsifying an enemy of the state, and defamation of a Servus Official? On your knees, **now.”** _

“You!” Another Purifier hustled out of the laboratory, pointing at the group. _“There is no tolerance of theft concerning Servus Portum property!”_

Lucifer wasn’t going to tolerate the commands aimed at his colleagues or himself, already wound up from the argument. He swung, catching the officer off guard as his appearance hinted at an alliance. A member of the trained ordinance wouldn’t have been taken out that easily though, and soon others had involved themselves, taking on the three friends. 

“Pay little attention to the hubris presented in the gallery, let them instead remain an example, a lesson to all who attempt a defense of the White Fang, and its allies.” Caligula droned on. 

Alecto contemplated sitting back, understanding the consequences of joining this act of open aggression towards Servus Portum. But a team’s a team. She jumped in without regard for her enemy’s safety. The skirmish went well, that was, until several observing cadets realized they weren’t dealing with untrained transients, but experienced travelers. Nadia swerved around to impale the militants. Lucifer fired upon them, disinterested in whatever harm fell upon the citizens. And Alecto proved her worth as a gladiator in full. 

“The patrons of my great city will not be triumphed by a traitor nor a band of cohorts. We live and die by sword and gun without question. It is the highest honor to perish in the heat of battle. Heed my words, lest you all meet a similar fate!” Caligula unsheathed a cutlass and raised it high in the air, prompting a roar of commendation. 

_“Enough of this mindless drivel.”_ Lucifer’s sickly omen made his intentions clear. Perhaps Nadia should have deliberated a different ally, unless she _wanted_ to bring an easily angered mercenary willing to shove the entire operation off track. With a flip away from an approaching henchmen, Lucifer whipped out the classic sniper and took aim mid-vault. 

The bullet smeared through the air into Caligula’s forehead, splitting his Aura and blowing him backward onto the floor, ostensibly killing him in an instant. 

_“What!?_ Are you insane? We just had to take the evidence and leave! You were supposed to _help_ me!” Nadia took advantage of everyone’s panic to scold Lucifer. 

“I just did.” 

_“Hahahaha!”_ Caligula rose to his feet. “An attempt on my life is but a perfect opportunity to show how little this resistance matters. Do you see now? I cannot be killed. I am untouchable!” out of his suit came a mini-gun magnificent enough to put all others in their place. _“And **this** is a welcome opportunity to teach some **respect!”** _

The pure power of the weapon tore through seats, wood scaffolding, and _urbans_ like butter. Even his own men weren’t exempt from his wrath. In Caligula’s eyes, the situation wouldn’t have devolved this far if they were doing their job to begin with. Beacon Academy’s proxies dove for cover before scrambling out of sight down the stairs. Now in full lockdown mode, every exit in the building was replaced with a shutting vault door. Everyone but Alecto made it out safely. 

“Ah! W-Wait! My cape!” The article of clothing had been caught in the closed gate, clotheslining her to the ground. 

“Just take it off! C’mon!” Lucifer and Nadia were already several yards away, unaware of her plight. 

“No! I can’t let it go!” 

“What are you talking about!? Take it off!” Lucifer had already ran over despite his complaints. It took a great amount of strength but he eventually budged the aperture an inch, and Alecto ran to freedom. 

A few street corners later and they were out of the woods. “Stop right there!” _Not quite._

“I’ll meet up with you on the outside. I wouldn’t want to slow you down.” Nadia gave one hint as to her intentions then vanished. _She_ might be able to walk away, but troops were everywhere, ready to close in on the remaining two. 

“There’s too many of them, we’ll never make it out of here with brute force.” Lucifer comprehended the impossibility of fighting hundreds of trained recruits in the depths of their own territory. The city’s main entryway was out of the question. It must’ve been teeming with reinforcements by now. Their only way out was the same passage they entered with. 

The back street they’d ventured through earlier was clogged by blocks of minions that could be evaded, but regarding the incoming gunfire all that could be done was _hope_ they miss. They weren’t very lucky. Finally, the temporary shelter of a renegade alleyway harbored them. 

“This is insane. I didn’t sign up for this. We might have fared better if we brought more people.” Alecto cracked up halfway through, savoring the stupidity of it all. 

“Like who? _Zara?_ As a faunus, she’d have been gunned down the second she stepped foot on this soil. Even Atlas would treat her better. And there’s not a chance I’d have brought Selene here.” 

“Who am I kidding, we’re the best warriors in these parts! I could take on any of these nitwits in a joust.” 

“They’re not going to fight you in a _‘joust,’_ you fool. Strength in numbers. That’s the age old adage of _war.”_ Lucifer hurried along, sensing an enclosure of the area. A tour up the moving wall stood in their way, challenging each of them to tackle the sheer climb in whatever manner suited them. One of them used their ancient sword to gain purchase on the metal, the other a combat knife. 

One brisk maneuver through the gears and down the shiny dam, and they ran right into _Nadia._ She had finally figured exposing herself early would prevent a collision. 

“Good. We’ve made it. That’s what counts. I hope this was worth it, after all that.” Lucifer held the gun up, investigating what made it so valuable. “Good craftsmanship and dust mileage. You said Warden Augustus needed it?” 

“That’s right. With this, we can test Caligula’s innocence. Hard to believe a guy like that could gain anything from distributing weapons. Anyway, I’ll take this back for further analysis.” Nadia took it. 

“We should probably leave before more of those goons find us.” Alecto was justifiably paranoid. They hit the road without another word, galloping across the dead landscape away from Servus Portum. It was far easier to breath without the trademark pollution. 

As they took their leave, however, a batch of less idealistic daredevils replaced them. Caligula and his enthusiasts walked outside the confines of the city, the immeasurable barricade _lifting_ for them. 

“Not to worry, Supreme Leader. The Purifiers will send them with the rest.” One of the duplicates hoisted his automated hand, commanding a rifleman of indistinguishable appearance to raise his reticle towards the ant-sized detractors disappearing into the horizon. The legion could use guns, but their arms could also slide back and transform into nasty looking multi-barrel cannons. Another hand blocked him from firing upon the targets. 

_“I think not. No need to fret now my comrades, their time will come.”_ Caligula smirked, holding a sniper’s bullet into view. 

“You killed seven of us on that balcony.” The grunt giving orders crossed his arms. 

“Had they done their job, I wouldn’t have taken a bullet to the forehead, General. A bullet, might I add, from Atlas’s best.” 

“We could never anticipate this. You know that. We _won’t_ be beat a second time, at least not like that. And by all means, continue your crusade against us. If you do, that _won’t_ happen again.” Aamon laid a hand on Caligula’s back and paced everyone into Servus Portum. 

“Do me this favor, General. Line the border with purifiers.” Caligula made sure such a catastrophe would be impossible to replicate. 

By the time our heroes had made it back to Vale, the sun had set. Nadia was long gone at Augustus Correctional while Lucifer and Alecto finally returned to the courtyard of Beacon. 

“That didn’t take so long.” Alecto stretched upon landing. 

“An exuberant amount of time. It was painful… but fun.” He had to admit the spice of a good adventure couldn’t be knocked. 

“Finally, you lightened up a little bit. And look what it took. I almost _died!”_

“Almost.” He muttered, watching her frolic off to the library. While the dorms were enticing, the onset of strife near Beacon’s emblematic statue bewitched the conscript. 

“I really don’t have a clue what you’re going on about when you bring up this blackmail stuff! It’s _not._ It’s just a voluntary transaction of funds. _Lien. Equals. Truce.”_ Maximus whooped. 

“I-I don’t have any lien! Please, I didn’t do anything to you.” Selene sulked. Merlin inched forward, showing his teeth. 

_“Ew, rabid tiny freaks…_ That won’t fly, duchess. Someone of your caliber just _has_ to be holding back cash. How about this, then? A worthy substitute.” The charmer plucked her tiara away. She gasped in a panic, trying frantically to retrieve the accessory. 

“No! Give it back!” 

Maximus shoved Selene back, cackling like a madman. Her fall was less than gentle. 

**_“Get off of her!”_** A pair of hands ripped the bully away, pulling him in by his vest with both hands. Lucifer slammed him against the foundations of the campus’s statue. 

“Ack! Who in the blue blazes!?” 

_“I see you go near her again and I’ll break that cocky little face in two!”_

“Let the witch talk!’ Maximus slithered out of his grasp to head-butt the new competitor. It hurt thanks to the alloy target, but it worked. 

“Lucifer!” Selene dusted off her dress, picked the tiara off the ground, and stumbled out of the blast zone. The scuffle showed no signs of ending, Lucifer pummeling the showman but receiving equal treatment. 

“Aha! Got an ace up my sleeve!” Maximus somersaulted down the path and reached forward. A line of _playing cards_ drifted through the air into the commando, mowing him down. Another salute and they funneled around Lucifer, forming a twister of disorienting paper. It worked for only a couple seconds _._ Lucifer sped out of the whirlwind with the dependable knife just in time to be parried by a _magic wand._

“Pathetic, and weak!” He snarled, inciting a tango of blades and blunt clubs. Disregarding the staff, there were literally _clubs_ being sent out every couple seconds, the cards doing their job of forcing either evasion or Aura loss. As it turned out, Maximus had no shortage of gimmicks, using the wand’s end to spout clumps of dust-powered flames. 

“Stop you two! You’re going to hurt somebody!” Selene watched in horror. 

Frustrated and with Aura to spare, Lucifer _tanked_ the attack and rushed through full force. Beacon’s stone path cracked when its best gagster was thrown onto his back. He wasn’t concerned at all though, flipping around and handing Lucifer a brutal reminder of the advantages that came with _kick-based_ fighting. 

_“A real showstopper!”_ Maximus decided it was time for another strategy, tossing them around with mindless zeal. Holding the open end of his top hat forward unleashed a tsunami of cards. Volleys of thick flimsy power were dispatched without end, forming a constant stream of raw energy. With this, he prevailed. 

Lucifer eventually worked his way around the snake-like discharge and ended the fight with an underestimated hit to the face, and a shotgun burst to the chest. 

“Okay, okay, you beat me!” Maximus kneeled off of the floor, wiping his eyes and mocking everyone by pretending to cry. It was clear he had plenty more to give. Lucifer paid no attention, grabbing Selene by the wrist and leaving before anymore havoc ensued. 

“Hey! You didn’t have to fight him like that! Let me go!” She tried to escape his grip. 

_“No.”_

“You’re embarrassing me! We’re not in Atlas anymore, you don’t have to act like this!” 

_“Enough. We’re leaving.”_ Lucifer glanced away to address her directly, still moving forward. 

_“I’m ordering you to **let me go!** You’re hurting me!”_ Her cries were finally addressed, but not by Lucifer. _He_ ran right into _Professor Stam._

_“What are you doing!?”_ He had watched the entire mess. _“Virtus! Maximus! What is the meaning of this!?”_

“Professor Stam! I-um, this is just…“ Maximus didn’t have anything witty to say _this_ time. 

_“Enough! I will **not** tolerate any of these antics on school grounds! You are **not** children, you **will** show respect to yourselves and others, as they have done to you! I will not…” _ Stam paused and took a deep breath, straightening his posture. “I will not have it any other way. You two, follow me. Now.” 

Lucifer followed without question, showing only obedience. Maximus did the same, but couldn’t resist a petty groan. A few minutes passed, and suddenly they found themselves in Stam’s classroom, enduring the ends of a rather short but punctual lecture. 

“I would like to apologize for losing my temper. Mister Maximus, there’s no question in my mind you were terrorizing that young girl. Don’t let me find you repeating such an atrocity. And Mister Virtus, I understand your intentions, but this was not the correct way to solve your grievances. In future, I expect you to keep your composure. It’s a skill that’ll only benefit you, especially in battle. You two are promising students… Don’t let this rift grow any bigger.” Stam put out his verdict. The head of Beacon Academy joined the discussion, entering from behind. 

“Perhaps you two can learn from this. Disagreements are common. I trust from this little incident you’ll handle the next one in a more reputable manner. Even though it pains me to see students divided, I must admit, you both showed considerable fighting ability in that scuffle.” Ozpin chuckled. 

“You heard Headmaster Ozpin. You two can leave. Now would be a good time to bed down.” Stam declared. 

Maximus left immediately, leaving Lucifer behind. He stood out of his chair. “My apologies, Headmaster.” 

“No need for that. It’s an honor to have you, as well as Selene, in my school. I think it’s about time we work on _her_ semblance. It’s for the best she doesn’t have to rely on _you_ whenever she’s in trouble. There’ll come a time where you won’t always be there.” 

“…I understand.” He left Stam’s classroom. The moon and its pieces gazed upon his exit. Once outside, he turned to see Selene approach. They cradled each other. 

“Did you get in trouble?” She asked. 

“You could say that. They went pretty easy on me, all things considered.” He pulled back his mask as he often did talking to just Selene. 

“Haha. Thanks for helping me. Next time, just try talking things out first, okay?” 

“You were always a better diplomat than me.” 

“Just try.” She led him back to the dorm rooms. 

“I will.” 

So it seems that, despite the disasters of Servus Portum and setbacks given by Beacon’s own pupils, Team Lance made it out in one piece. With luck this would persist for the remainder of the semester. 

Entry No. 4 complete. 

This entry may be finished, but the Archive is not. 


	5. A Lorekeeper's Tale of Lies and Myth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Against the wishes of Nomad, some are set on returning to Summit's Blight. Perhaps this time, he won't be so kind a host.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Founder Archives are available to read on Fanfiction.net as well, under the same name. Also, they are available on the Official Founder Archives website, FounderArchives.com.

_Entry 5: A Lorekeeper’s Tale of Lies and Myth_

“I left for thirty seconds and this is what I find when I come back? How did you _do_ this? Are you stupid?” Zara heaved. 

“Simply eccentric.” Rade corrected her. Her searing hooks were wrapped around the base of his pitchfork, which was presently jammed into the ground. Despite all the pulling, Zara couldn’t dislodge it. After a grunt of discord, the scarecrow commandeered the entire operation, grabbing the fork by the prongs. He _looked_ like the victim of a severe eating disorder, and while he was stronger than he seemed, it was no surprise such little progress was made. 

“This is _your_ pitchfork. Isn’t there some sort of switch to give a leg up?” 

“Right you are!” Rade likely wasn’t listening, only hearing _‘switch’_ and doing as told. He activated the compacting feature, funneling the handle into itself for easy transportation. But since he was _holding_ the pole, Rade was smacked onto his face with a worrying _crunch_ sound. He tiptoed over to the one available pram and stroked his chin. “There must be another way! Why would my weapon be so stuck in the floor? Could it be the _barbs?”_

“Why would it be in there at all!? No problem- I really wish we had some air in here, let me just turn on the fan and- Oh, we can’t! Your _bed_ is on it!” She gestured to the sleeping bag hanging on the ceiling fan. 

**“You** put your crib outside, see? I’m pointing right at it! Contestant **two** put theirs in _front_ of the window, so you have to crawl over it every night! As for little _grimster,_ he’s the only one here who _has_ a conventional bed!” Rade smacked the mattress with angered ferocity over and over, ruining the sheets, but his voice and mannerisms confirmed it was just another nutty skit. The two remaining teammates loved being absent from these affairs, tending to their own outlandish ones. 

“I can heat myself up just fine, why would I mind the night sky? I don’t know why **she** can’t do the same, she also uses fire!” Zara hinted at her partner, proving her point by simmering flames off her hooks, invulnerable as always to the blistering heat. 

“So we’re all crazy! Take notes from the _‘Flying Dutchmen’_ in future, he’s more normal than anyone on this team! And that’s mighty impressive considering he’s a _De-“_

Perhaps if Team Blazer’s two missing members were here, they could do something about the current conflict. But somebody stronger than either broke down the door, interrupting Rade’s rant. 

“The _Beryl Rhinestone,_ it must be here somehow! With its power, the research will become clear, my calculations will be without question. **Rhinestone!** _That_ is the key to my experimentation!” This tank of a man lumbered through the doorframe, almost catching the top of it with his hat, and began ravaging through the cabin. 

“Boreas?! What’s the big idea?” Zara’s surprise was evident. 

“I’ve lost the Beryl Rhinestone! I had it earlier, walked in here, now it’s faded from my possession. The thing has a mind of its own, I tell you! The Rhinestone is hiding in here, of that I am certain. Aha!” Boreas’s voice was in a league of its own. Hollow and raspy, but at the same time guttural and packed with clever articulation. It matched his height and stocky build. 

Ripping the blankets off of the nearest bed revealed a perfectly spherical gem. Able to barely fit in the palm of its seekers hand, the Beryl Rhinestone emitted an earthy glow that matched its magenta core. When it was lifted off the bed, Rade’s trident was launched out of the ground into the ceiling without intervention. 

“Oh! That piece of diamond was holding my weapon down! I’d seen it earlier, but paid no thought to it.” 

“You did!?” Both Zara and Boreas were dumbfounded with this stupidity. 

“Yep! Little unnerving if we’re being honest here, I couldn’t tolerate anything in this room being more mysterious than me! Except, of course, _you!”_ Rade wiggled to Boreas’s side, noticing how his slouch made him half the brute’s size. His textbook of horrors warped out of the wall into his hands. “So If I’m stoked by that limestone, _you_ must be terrified! Right?” 

“The Rhinestone gains only my respect, not my fear. And for that, I _admire_ it.” 

“It actually stabbed the pitchfork into the wood and kept it there, huh? That’s… kind of amazing, actually. Where’d you get this thing?” Zara fixed her hair. 

“It was given to me in it Summit’s Blight, believe it or not. Going off the beaten path seemed like a fine idea in my head, most of them are. I’d gotten lost, though. This stone was paramount in finding my way back. In fact, I was planning on going there later today. Its origins befuddle me. If my estimations are correct, there might be more of its kind deeper down. Although I must admit, it’s more an assumption then anything the _numbers_ have told me.” 

“All I found was a strange deer faunus. Sure we got lost, but as long as we stick together we’ll make it out. We always do. Of all the times we’ve been there, we’ve never regretted it.” 

“The one time, you mean!” Rade pestered. 

“Whatever, _I_ had fun. I’m open to going again, if you need any assistance. I bet Selene would be on board, too.” 

“The rest of _Team **Burnt**_ is busy with the weekend’s homework. I could always use a helping hand from a good friend.” Boreas put the translucent rock under his layers of leather padding. 

“Do you think Team Burnt is going to be fine without their leader? I always got the feeling you were sort of the brains of the operation.” 

“You’re quite receptive. Selene, however, might not be ready for a trip back with only _us_ as her guardians. Then again, I’m only going to the _base_ of the mountains to make some measurements. It’s there that I’ll gain the answers needed for a second trip. As long as we stay above ground, the threats within the Blight should yield. Least, that’s what my readings have told me. We could be in and out in mere minutes.” 

“I think you’re underestimating Summit’s Blight.” Zara remarked. She could only assume her adventures there were far more perilous than his. 

Still, in less than a half hour a rag-tag team lineup of Boreas, Zara, and Selene were assembled on the gray hinges within the cliffs. Most of that time was spent just running to the oversized formations. Rain made way for them, although it never fully quit. At its best the air was incredibly misty, but mostly it was at its worst. The dreary clouds cloaked everything, letting in very little light- a great departure from sunny Vale. 

“The view is really pretty! Even if it’s sort of… sad looking.” Selene tilted her head. 

“Very true indeed. I wish I could use this machine to see the little details, but I have a lot of work to do.” Boreas set up what resembled a telescope, with several metal rulers slotted out of the tube. They were standing above an overhang, nothing but limitless drops on every side. 

“All work and no play, huh?” Zara prodded. 

“One of the three of us has to stay on track, no?” He laughed. 

“Four, actually.” Selene held Merlin up to her nose and played a few cute games with him. “I hope this rain lets up. This little guy can’t swim, and my dress makes it hard to do the same! As long as we’re above ground, that’s not a problem… _right?”_

“For me, it’s not an issue at any height. The innate ability to breath underwater was likely earned from my affinity with alchemy as it requires a vast knowledge of the aquatic arts. All thanks to my semblance.” Boreas held the Beryl Rhinestone up to the light alongside his appliance. It shimmered with a beauty barely matched by the rays set upon it. 

“Really? Mine’s the exact opposite.” Zara wrapped her right hook around her arm and set it ablaze, her skin somehow not scorched. “What about you, Selene?” 

“It’s, um…” She looked Merlin in the eyes, her face dropping. “N-Never mind.” 

The same back-tingling screech that loved shaking the land returned with more than a vengeance. There was no doubting it was the same crazed howl they had heard the first time. Selene racked her brain to recall the lesson Nomad gave on the matter. _“What was it called? The Grand… something?”_ With the sound, the Beryl Rhinestone slipped out of Boreas’s fingers. 

_“No! The Stone!”_ He almost jumped after it. Slowly, the purple dot disappeared into the distant fog. 

“Ah! You dropped it!” Zara followed his lead. 

_“I didn’t! It leapt out of my hands, I swear it! **Blast it all!”** _ He slammed his fist on the ground, fracturing the rock. Zara, having witnessed the brilliant influence of the jewel earlier, figured he was probably right. “We have to get it back!” 

“Are you out of your mind!? We can’t go down there, it’s too dangerous! We could die!” 

“The Rhinestone is worth it, I assure you! We can do it, we are _warriors!_ This device revealed to me the depths of this crater, it’s hardly that deep!” 

“No, it can’t be done. I was down to come here for sightseeing, but we can’t afford going deeper. I was told the Summit was confusing, it abides by its own rules. You should know that better than anyone.” Zara shook her head. 

“Told by who? Trust me, there’s _nobody_ who’s studied these mountains more than me.” 

“Maybe it’s not such a bad idea. I kind of wanted to go exploring anyway.” Selene nodded, disregarding the warnings from her faunus friend. Boreas was already strutting down into the depths, solidifying the journey to find the Rhinestone. Zara sighed, rolled her eyes, and complied. 

Almost immediately Grimm felt it necessary to intervene, the change in elevation already taking a toll. The Princess hid behind her current bodyguard, a ready and waiting Zara. But without any request, Boreas stood in front of _her,_ winning the fight for dominance without issue. His immense stature triumphed over the Grimm, but his slow speed held him back. He could protect both of them either with his bruising strikes or just by shrugging off the attacks, but it was up to his friends to _let_ him. 

Zara wanted her piece of the pie, diving out of cover to kill a few demons herself. Stabbing them, grappling them into each other, or stringing them into a nearby convenient wall or pit; it didn’t matter, she was absent in the heat of battle. 

“Insipid creatures!” Boreas lost himself in the bloodshed, determined to find the Rhinestone, bashing Creep after Creep at the cost of his Aura. A _violent_ display, it was. He had no problem enduring the abuse that came with _punching_ mobs of Grimm. Lucifer, by comparison, was deliberate while also being technical, but lacked the sheer crushing power of Boreas. Now Merlin was all that stood between Selene and the slobbering jaws of a Beowolf. 

The fight between the bunny and the beast took Selene away from her allies, separated by a wall of stalagmites. Evidently one Grimm was no match for Merlin, but now strayed from the path, there was a new setback. 

“Guys? Guys!” Selene ran back to where she thought her friends were, but alas, she found herself in a completely different room. The conundrums of the dismal hills never changed. “Ugh, why does this keep happening to me? What should we do, Merlin?” 

He swayed his head and ears, looking up. 

“You’re right! Just go exploring. That’s why we’re here, right? You can take out anyone…” She paused. “ _Me?_ I still can’t do _that,_ Merlin… I will soon, though!” 

She wandered through the open caverns somehow devoid of Grimm, and took in the sounds of the scenery. She could appreciate the charm of an overcast drizzle, but in the back her mind lingered the fact that she _was_ lost. And now, shocked. Resting in an open crater was a single raised segment of train tracks. One large pillar held up the disembodied platform for what looked like a monorail. 

“Technology? How could there be a train through here? Maybe I can make a call, then!” She tried her scroll. The moment anyone set foot on Summit’s Blight, all connection to the outside world from within had been cut. Even with signs of machinery nearby, that didn’t change. She sighed. 

There were two options now: back the way she came, or away from the landmark onto a treacherous path. The way forward was tough, and would require shimmying. One wrong placement of her feet and down she’d go, but Selene’s light build and love of dancing set her up well. If anyone one could make it around the cylindrical slit, it was her. 

The first ten of eleven treads went well, but Selene only realized how unsteady the terrace was as she stepped on it. The entire path crumbled under her weight, and she collapsed. A fall from this height was something few could recover from. But finally, after a streak of bad luck, Selene struck gold as she was caught by something, or rather _someone._

“N-Nomad!” She gasped. The mystical deer faunus she encountered _last_ time was back, and had saved her. Nomad pulled Selene up and laid her down, still holding onto her arm. 

**_“What are you doing here?! I told you never to come back!”_** He scolded her, holding back from shouting. 

“W-What? I thought it would be fun to-“ 

_“Anything in the Blight is cursed! Not a living soul is to step foot in this place!”_ Nomad kneeled to be on her level, making himself clear.  


“I’m sorry. I didn’t think it was a big deal.” She pouted, holding back Merlin from jumping the traveler. All three froze at the iconic screaming of Summit Blight’s most terrifying Grimm. 

_“…It’s close. Move.”_ Nomad got to his feet and began striding away. She had no choice but to trust him as her only saving grace. Her other two friends were missing in a similar predicament, although _they_ weren’t using a lost nomad as a lifeline. 

“Told you this was a bad idea.” Zara said. 

“Things may not have gone according to plan, but I assure you, we’ll make it out of this. Selene has her bunny with her, and we’re more than capable.” 

“Just wait until Lucifer finds out about this. He’ll have your head.” 

“Ah, yes, the Leader of Team Lance. A tactical little lad sealed in armor with proficiency as sharp as his temper. You see, I’ve studied each team extensively. Assuming Selene gets out in one piece, I’ll be fine.” Boreas outlined his view on the matter, looking through a leather journal. 

“You clearly haven’t faced him.” Zara giggled. 

“No, but I’ve got the Rhinestone! With it, I’ll be in satisfactory order.” 

“Well you don’t have it _yet.”_ Zara reminded him, reaching a square alcove with a straight shot to the exit. It wouldn’t be outlandish to assume Boreas fell through the floor because of his weight, but only if he broke the ground. Instead, he _sunk._ “Quicksand!” 

“Not quicksand. Not even sand. In fact, it’s not even _real.”_ Boreas dipped his hand into ooze, witnessing the granite-like surface warp and drool around his arm. He felt nothing. “Give me those hooks. See?” 

The light dissipated the illusion, revealing Boreas not be stuck in quicksand, but rather well-adjusted on solid platforming a few feet below. “What? Did you expect some long, drawn out drama involving quicksand? Sorry to disappoint.” 

“So as long as we’re here, we’re just going to get screwed with? Wonderful. And now we have to cross a gap, even better.” Zara pointed out a gorge. Obviously _she_ could get across by means of swinging, and she did just that, but the cumbersome giant alongside her wasn’t as fortunate. He was still analyzing his tools. 

“Throw me a line.” He yelled. She obeyed. Once had had a hook, he swung it around to a sizable peninsula above. “Now pull.” 

“Gotcha!” She understood. If she heaved hard enough, he would be lifted to a vantage point wherein a single jump could thwart the obstacle. But after several attempts, he hadn’t been hoisted up at all. 

“I said pull.” 

“I’m trying!” Zara put everything she had into it. She was pleased to see Boreas dragged a foot up, but with that, the neck holding the string gave out. Boreas’s full weight and Zara’s complete strength was too much for what turned out to be a loose but huge segment of boulders. The ensuing chain reaction was almost too much to bear. 

Nomad and Selene stopped dead in their tracks, looking back to see a small mountain crumble in the distance, sending shockwaves throughout. She couldn’t possibly know her allies were to blame, and seeing how it lined up with another shrill shriek from the unknown Grimm, all assumed this incident to be the work of Grimm. 

“What is that thing, again?” Selene had to stay on track just to keep up with Nomad’s pace. 

“What _thing?”_

“It keeps roaring. You said it was a Grimm?” She elaborated. 

_“Yes. The Grand Gatekeeper, **Galathyn.”**_ He decided to delve deeper into the subject, far more so than last time. _“It holds six legs, one torso, two arms. Do **not** let it find you.” _

“Is it big?” 

**_“Massive._** _Not even the birds of these lands fly as high as its horns.”_

“…Can we fight it?” 

He didn’t even bother responding, believing the answer to be evident. One other would have interrupted him anyway. An anemic voice ricocheted off the walls, alerting everyone to a new presence. Selene choked, finding no help as Nomad whizzed away. His eyes narrowed and he was gone in a second. She didn’t even see him leave. 

_“Ack! No! This cannot be!”_ Herald, the White Fang Commander, wondered into view to see Selene. “Stop! Wait, don’t run!” 

“Oh no! This can’t be happening!” She looked around, dreading this foe she’d heard so much about. 

Merlin hopped forward and growled, clearly outmatching the new threat. A bushel of members typical for this branch of the White Fang turned the tide though, funneling after their general. Selene saw the conflict play out, Merlin tackling enemy after enemy to temporarily disable them and buy her time to retreat. Herald _may_ have had the agility to maneuver around and give chase, but his confidence held him back. 

“When my friends come back here, you’re going to be in big trouble!” She threatened, beginning a simple departure. 

_“No! Don’t let her get away, hraaagh!”_ He skittered after her withdrawal with more men. The escape route was linear, leading right into a dark cave. Once Selene _and_ Merlin were through, a bolt ruptured the entrance, starting a rockslide that locked her away from the White Fang. Making sure to stay out of view up until now, Nomad dropped in from the ceiling. Selene was grateful to have such a generous vanguard. 

“Thanks. Where did you go?” 

_“I couldn’t afford to be seen.”_ He walked over to a shining tiara on the floor. She had somehow dropped it amidst the panic, rolling it over to Nomad. He picked it off the ground, examining it with unusual curiosity. _“Tell me about this headpiece.”_

“Aha, it’s just for decoration.” She held her hand forward, expecting it back. 

_“…No it isn’t.”_ He gave a faint smile, complying despite his clear disagreement. She let out a nervous chuckle and quickly took it. They walked through the cove in nature’s silence, the occasional crack outside providing shafts of divine light. _“You won’t tell me about that tiara. How about that **girl?** The one guiding you last time.” _

“Oh, that’s Zara Haken!” 

“Zara _Haken?”_ He repeated, deliberating the word. _“Impossible. Her name is Zara **Tir.”** _

“Zara _Tir?_ No, you must be mistaken. Her last name is Haken, trust me. She’s really cool! She’s one of my friends from Beacon Academy.” 

_“Tell me about Beacon Academy.”_

“Oh, well, it’s a combat school where all the greatest warriors go to hone their skills!” Selene’s eyes sparkled. “Everyone is funneled into teams of four, and each get their own dorm room! Anyone who trains there is _destined_ to be a great hero!” 

_“Mhm.”_

“We’re shown by teachers all the different things we need to know to become Huntsmen and Huntresses!” 

_“I understand. Zara is your friend. What is **your** name?”_ Nomad ceased the exploration, checking the surroundings. 

“I’m _Selene Virtus,_ the empress from Team _Lance!”_ She flexed her arms. 

_“Selene **Virtus?”**_ He paused. He couldn’t help but succumb to a cordial laugh. 

“You don’t sound nearly as scary when you smile.” She snickered. Anytime he wasn’t scowling, he looked like a completely different person. Eventually they encountered a blockade with a series of magenta crystal pinned to it. She could already tell there was no feasible way to open it without great strength. _Nomad would have no trouble with it!_ She was right. 

He unleashed an amethyst chunk to the door. Every one of the ornaments lit up with an ardent glow, and with that the path was clear. 

“The _Beryl Rhinestone!”_ Selene pointed at the key. “I-I need that! One of my friends dropped it!” 

_“Okay. I’ll trade one crystal for another. Give me the tiara.”_ Nomad’s voice was as sinister as ever, but he must have been joking because he tossed her the Rhinestone right then and there. 

What happened next wasn’t considered funny in the slightest to either of the two parties. A rocket-propelled locker fresh from Beacon Academy crashed through the ceiling, impaling itself many yards away from Nomad. He didn’t even flinch. Lucifer kicked down the door and trained a gun on the stranger. 

_“Let her go!”_ He barked. 

“Wait, Lucifer! This is just a misunderstanding! He’s here to help!” Selene was torn on who to hide behind. 

_“You may fire. But without me neither of you will **ever** leave this place.” _ There wasn’t a trace of fear in Nomad’s voice. He wasn’t willing to validate the threat by turning around. 

“We do not need your help!” 

“You will.” He walked through the unbarred way, his cape-like coat catching the wind. He was gone, leaving them to work their way out on their own. 

“He’s was helping me. he’s a friend!” Selene frowned. 

“He’s a faunus, Selene. And not even counting _that,_ he’s likely in the _White Fang_.” Despite their conflict, they were happy to see each other, nestling. Only due to their isolation, he undid his mask. 

“He can’t be, he helped me get _away_ from them. You must be mistaken.” Merlin backed her up by nodding. 

“Why are you _in_ Summit’s Blight? I had to find out from Rade. I made it here as quickly as possible.” Lucifer let her go. 

“I was here to get the Rhinestone back, see?” 

“A _Rhinestone._ What are you talking about?” He took a closer look at the pearl. 

“Boreas found it, but then he lost it, and now I’ve found it again! We came here to help him find more.” 

“Boreas!? You’re telling me the leader of _Team Burnt_ brought you here?” His anger mounted. 

“Um, yes?” She contemplated taking it back, realizing how much she just framed the alchemist. Boreas didn’t care though, he’d probably take the beating and read a book on the spot to get his mind off of the pain. At least that was the general approach employed when he fought _Grimm._ Such a farce was occurring on the other side of Summit’s Blight. Zara had greatly limited a wild Ursa’s mobility by ensnaring it in hooks, sure, but Boreas tanked all incoming hits anyway, waging a war of attrition that he knew he had the Aura to win. 

“Where’d you learn that technique? It’s like you’ve grown _accustomed_ to suffering.” Zara mocked, shaking her head at the carnage. 

“The best way to help my team without my mind is to _stand_ in front of them. I’m hardly the worst of it though. You should see Team Burnt’s _other_ shield.” He cracked his knuckles. “But standing isn’t going to do anything here. I’d follow breadcrumbs, but I assure you I’ve seen that same rock design three times at this point. Now, applying what I know about Grimm hideouts and our encounters with them, and cross referencing that with the prognosis gathered by cloud formations, I can make a candid estimation that-” 

“We’re totally lost, aren’t we?” 

“…an estimation that we’re lost, yes.” Boreas confirmed. 

“We’ve been here too long. And we have no idea where Selene is. She could be _out_ already, and how would we know?” 

“Even if we did, _we_ don’t know the way out. I can tell you where it isn’t, though. _That_ way.” He beckoned the road already traversed. Given all the strange ploys so far, he could very possibly be wrong. Boreas was reconsidering his decision when the next room unveiled the popular White Fang. Going in the wrong direction may have been less trouble after all. 

Zara and Boreas were absent in the White Fang’s affairs during their last adventure. Herald was completely new to them, but he proudly stood the path of a general, harnessed in the attire reflective of an evildoer. 

_“What in the!? Why are there so many stragglers here!?”_ Herald was growing tired of the constant intrusions, not that he could do anything about it. Zara began the fight with a simple combo in his direction. The rest of the White Fang simply guarded their master, until the time came to actively push his enemies back. For Boreas, this meant six or so grunts tackling him down. He wouldn’t fall to his knees, trying in vain to pull them off, but he did veer away from the battle ring- away from the main conflict. 

“You! I know you. Get that girl back here, now! _For the Arbiter, Kyadin Bael!”_ Herald ordered. His men closed in, having experienced Team Lance’s justice but spared from Team Blazer’s. 

“…Who?” Zara had only a moment to think of why these trained militants were following the commands of such a wimpy and frankly _weak_ authority. She hadn’t a shred of any idea what or who he was talking about. He had to be hiding something. 

The two sides learned eachother’s strength and weaknesses, exploiting them whenever possible. The numbers advantage couldn’t be topped, Zara only able to _defend_ against the ten or so closing in. And _that_ was a tall task. She was less than delighted to see ten _more_ as collateral. 

Flaming bombardments of barbed blades bounced from minion to minion, but it was a meaningless effort. These White Fang soldiers were of the same type as before, modified with red bandages, fighting with sheathed thorns. Zara could only fend them off, ultimately changing courses. Her nimble style let her evade the standard infantry, but the slick _Herald_ couldn’t be outran. 

“Stop! Don’t run from me!” She could hear his pleas follow her into an isolated cave. She assumed he was all that was left. He would _have_ to be if she wanted to get out of this alive, especially when taking into account the dead end. She was in a quarry coliseum with no way in nor out, not even from above. Deep water surrounded the borders, leaving a small path into the middle that went nowhere. 

The aisle had a fair few big breaks, something both parties were adequate at crossing. Zara reached the end and turned, hooks in her hand. Herald presumably had a backup plan to have given chase and directed orders at all those troops without question. 

“Wait! You can’t run!” He tiptoed to her position, paranoid at a sudden attack. 

“Not from you.” She grumbled, siphoning fire into her hooks until embers drifted off of them. Zara had to pause though, as something well equipped and welcome intervened. It started with a hint of bubbles, then a hulking titan rose from the swamp. Herald was oblivious to it all. 

“You misunderstand! Erm, our loyalty rests with _my Lor- **Drargh!”**_ Boreas stopped him, pummeling Herald in the side of the head with a baleful fist. The White Fang commander squealed, darting into the wall. His Aura was ruined in one hit. 

“The White Fang. What are they doing here?” Boreas cut to the chase, fencing him off from any escape with Zara bringing up the rear. 

“Ahem, err, we are not-” He couldn’t get to his feet on the slippery rubble. 

“Can it. I bet Nadia can take him to Augustus Correctional. _Bad things_ happen there.” Zara deemed. 

“Grrr!” Herald paused, his reinforcements arriving at long last. Boreas and Zara made the mistake of sizing up the new competition. Their line of site was broken with Herald for less than a second, more than enough time for an escape. Using the draft, he turned to paper, utilizing his semblance to get behind his battalion. 

“How did he!? _Impossible!”_ Boreas stomped forward. 

“R-Retreat! Leave them be!” The Estranged General mounted a withdrawal. Neither villain nor hero argued. 

“Yeah, you better run!” Zara cackled. One more hurdle cleared, hopefully their last. If only Lucifer and Selene were as prosperous. 

“Wait a minute!” Selene recognized her surroundings for once. How could she not, the _train tracks_ from earlier couldn’t be missed. They were identicle. It was the same location, somehow replicated far from its origin. “I was here earlier. We’ve been going west for nearly ten minutes, how could we be running in circles?” 

“There’s something wrong with this place. Same as last time, it’s as though Summit’s Blight was sliced into little pieces and scrambled every few minutes. I can’t stand it.” Lucifer diagnosed. “And worst of all, Grimm everywhere.” 

“Keep talking like that, you’ll only attract more.” Selene felt guilty for forcing this upon Lucifer but figured advice would never hurt. 

“Maybe it’ll be good practice.” On reaction a Boarbatusk boomed onto the scene in an explosion of debris, already spinning towards Lucifer. He cartwheeled away into the range of a Beowolf. A tussle of claws and fists set the wolf up to get slammed by the Boarbatusk. Predictability was a death sentence, one these young monsters didn’t yet comprehend. 

Lucifer backed away from the fleshy shrapnel of the collision, bumping into Selene. 

“Oops! Sorry!” 

“Don’t be. Instead, stay behind me!” He pulled her into position, noticing a horde of creeps nearby. Low health pools but high speeds and powerful in groups, Lucifer grasped the sort of trouble present. Assuming he wouldn’t miss, he counted _thirteen_ shots. 

The onslaught required him to dual-wield shotguns, but even with that buffer reloading was a strict requirement. With one creep left, he braced himself to endure its leap and keep it off of Selene. Once the brawl was taken to the ground, wrestling with it wouldn’t have been fun. 

Nothing happened. A projectile of some sort zoomed past the duo into the Grimm, puncturing it behind a rack of slabs. Lucifer turned to seek the source, groaned, and aimed one of the guns at the rescuer. 

_“The blood of Atlas serves you well… Even if it does brave your intolerable pride.”_ Nomad had finished off the skirmish, seemingly watching the entire time. 

“C’mon, let him help us!” Selene pulled on Lucifer’s cape, whispering despite experiencing firsthand Nomad’s intense ability to eavesdrop. 

“You’re lost.” Nomad stared down the barrel without blinking. 

“Lucifer! Remember the whole Maximus thing? You said you’d try.” She begged. He looked down into her eyes, the tables somehow turning. He couldn’t stand that look. 

“Fine. You’ll help us get out of here.” 

“On one condition. Neither of you are to return to this place.” Nomad was already roaming away, a silent invitation for them to watch his footsteps. 

“Ever?” Selene asked. 

_“Ever.”_ He repeated. To embolden his conviction, the now named Galathyn marked its presence with another clamor of screaming. The holler was impossible to get used to. 

“Is it because of the White Fang? Are they too dangerous?” 

“Yes.” His response was quick. 

“How come you’re so familiar with Summit’s Blight?” She probed, simply making small talk. No explanation came forth. A sequence of grueling hikes in silence took them to the bottom of a chasm. For the first time, there was nowhere to go but up. Two steep cliffs shot straight up on either side of them, making it clear that they were in fact settled in a damp ravine. How they ended up there, Lucifer was unsure, almost dumbfounded. Nomad pulled them into a tall crevice at the sound of dialogue further down the abyss. 

“What is that? They’re not with you are they?” He snarled, seeing two mercenaries searching ahead. 

“No, it’s… _Servus Portum.”_ Lucifer couldn’t believe his eyes. A pair of gunners plucked straight from the red city had ventured inside the labyrinth, the smog still lingering on them. 

“Explain.” 

“Purifiers sent from Caligula, ruler of a rising kingdom in the north. Highly trained, deadly efficient. He claimed the White Fang was his enemy, and that Vale has staved off any sort of alliance with his great desire to conquer. Wait!” Lucifer started a briefing, not yet able to fully outline the dangers ahead before Nomad walked out to approach them. 

_“You will stop where you stand, faunus scum.”_ One of the Servus Sentries targeted Nomad, who to everyone’s surprise complied. 

“What are you doing here?” His tone was inquisitive, not aggressive, although as usual his voice didn’t match his face. 

_“We are here to purify these lands, for the glory of Supreme Leader Caligula.”_

Nomad looked back at Lucifer in a mixture of disbelief and bewilderment, the teenagers hidden from view. “Whatever you’re looking for, you’ve come to the wrong place. Tell this _Caligula_ there is nothing worth seeking here. _He should move on.”_

_“Supreme Leader Caligula acts of his own accord! As do we. Blasphemy towards a Servus Official is punishable by **death.”** _ They fired upon him, condemning on the Blight’s iconic beholder a hailstorm of napalm. Nomad was _unconcerned,_ whipping the curtain of his jacket forward to shield his entire body. Somehow it absorbed any incoming damage. This effortless display of basic defensive skill opened up a chance for Lucifer to return fire. In the wake of a needed reload, he pounced into the fray. 

Nomad dared not intervene, watching Lucifer trade blows with one of the gunmen. Neither could truly deal with the other, but if the one-one-one was tipped in favor of Servus Portum, a victor would be earned quickly. Thus Merlin meddled as per usual, knocking over the other Purifier and raining down a series of paw-slams. Still, Servus Portum showcased only the best, and with a bit of perseverance the tides shifted. 

“Help them!” Selene ran up next to Nomad. 

_“The last thing I need is a war with an autocrat. Should you be foolish enough to participate in this idiocy, you’re welcome to try.”_ He held out his crossbow. Not once had Nomad done anything in a fight other than pull a trigger. Obviously his aim was laudable, but even if that was all he’d shown off thus far, it was more than Selene offered. The repeater had three bolts loaded at once, each one having the power to immediately incapacitate most opponents. Selene missed all three. 

“I-I can’t hit them! I need your help!” 

_“…Here. You’re shooting too high.”_ He crouched down, dispensed ammunition, and guided her aim- directing her arm. He led the target for several seconds, noticing the extra finesse that came with focusing her intent rather than his own. “Fire.” 

She did as commanded, and with his help the arrow pierced one of the enemies’ armor. Savoring his freedom, Lucifer rushed to Merlin’s side and ceased the fight with comparative ease. 

“Good. But we’ve lost time.” Nomad steered them back on track, now exploring more traditional dens. 

“Time for what? We’re not in a rush or anything. It’s not like our path changed based on the…” Selene paused, coming to a realization. 

“You’ve offered me information on this new challenger, _Servus Portum,_ I’ll admit. Even if you’ve hindered me, what you’ve given makes up for it. It couldn’t hurt to tell you my secrets, could it?” He smiled, shaking his head. _“You won’t be coming back, right?”_

“Affirmative.” Lucifer jumped on the idea. 

“Summit’s Blight is unlike any other section of Remnant that _I_ know of. The areas never change, contrary to what you may have seen. But they move, reshuffle, the maze constantly being remade anew. In a strange twist of reality, there is a constant force making sure whatever _comes_ in here _stays_ in here.” He explained. “There is, fortunately, a pattern. It all lines up with the phases of the moon. Memorize the sequence of that shattered celestial savior, and how it pertains to the swapping of these mountains, and you might _glimpse_ the opened way.” 

“Okay… But why? Why is this the way it is, why are there so many Grimm here? What does the Rhinestone have to do with it, and why are _you_ here?” Selene hungered for more knowledge. 

_“There is much more to learn about Summit’s Blight. I cannot, I **will** not tell you everything. These questions you will take with you to your grave, I’m sorry to say.” _

“We don’t come here for fun. Last time, we were here with a purpose. I wouldn’t be surprised to see it happen again.” Lucifer told him, bringing up the possibility of their recurrence in the silver peaks. 

_“You will not return. I’ve saved you once, and her twice. I wouldn’t count on a third. It’s pure luck I showed up when I did either time.”_

With the newfound knowledge of the maze’s behavior, Selene and Lucifer could at least understand how Nomad was navigating, but they weren’t even close to being able to do it on their own. His choices appeared random, and Lucifer almost swore Nomad finally made a wrong turn when they were deadlocked at an empty grotto. 

But the faunus couldn’t accept that, squinting at every corner. “We’re close to the end, of that I’m certain. One right move it all it takes. Same for a wrong move, too.” It was in fact the case that he needed Selene and Lucifer, because with _them_ came Merlin. His natural sense of direction rewarded the group. 

“What is it, little guy?” Selene followed his steps, entranced by his pawing at the wall. One push and it collapsed in a flurry of toppling stones. _“Ah!”_

“Maybe we don’t need you after all.” Lucifer brushed past his guide. Nomad wasn’t too bothered with the idea. A new hidden passage was uncovered, and not a moment too soon. Not only were they rewarded with the exit, but their classmates. Boreas and Zara were reunited with their friends. 

“Selene! Lucifer?” The faunus with horns lit up, but the faunus with _antlers_ disappeared, bailing on the situation as was his nature. No longer needed, and with the threat of meeting somebody new, Nomad departed with speed so quick nobody even saw him. The breeze was the only indication he was there at all. In all the excitement, nobody noticed. 

“Zara! Finally!” Selene revered. 

“You!” Lucifer pointed at Boreas, trudging up to the conflicting team leader. _“You brought Selene here, put us all through this, and for **what?** A **Rhinestone!?”**_

“Where is it? You’ve seen it?” Boreas cared not for the intimidation play, naturally being taller. Lucifer pulled it out, not able to speak before it was snatched away. “Yes! With this, we can finally leave!” 

“We could have left anyway, you fool!” Lucifer’s insults resumed. 

“It’s not a big deal! We’re alright!” Selene ran up between the two, whispering. “What have we been talking about? Just calm down!” 

“Ugh. Just… don’t let it happen again. Let’s get out of here before I get more of a headache.” His decree was met with zero contention, meaning the objective was for once as easily done as it was said. To sweeten the cake, Team Lance’s other half happened to be waiting at the entrance of Beacon by coincidence. 

“Nadia! We just got back from Summit’s Blight.” Lucifer ran up with a barebones explanation. The confusion could be seen on her face alone. “Long story short, Selene got lost.” 

“What happened!? Did she get hurt? W-Was the White Fang there?” 

“I don’t know. Zara told me she fought one of their generals while we were returning, and I suspect one of its dwellers may be among them. It sickens me to think I may have actually received help from one of them.” 

“Just leave it at that, please. I-I’m sorry. I don’t need to hear about how you guys took out a bunch of partisan faunus in Summit’s Blight _again.”_

“Don’t be silly, they had what was coming to them-“ 

“Please, just, get on with it.” Nadia rushed him along, fearing another confrontation. 

“I’ll fill you in once I get my strength back but… I was wondering if you could help train Selene on how to use her semblance.” Asking for help wasn’t in his nature. 

“Oh, I’d love to, but I was about to stop by Augustus. I was hoping I’d be able to do so before it gets dark. I’m sorry.” 

“…But you use your semblance all the time. Who else can teach her? I just _really_ need her to be able to defend herself before something bad happens again.” 

“I’m really sorry, but I can’t. I have to go check to see if Ella has remembered anything else. I promised her. You should meet her sometime like I’ve been saying, she’s super nice-“ 

“Whatever.” Lucifer walked out on her. He cared not for Nadia’s desperate look back nor her decision to leave regardless, now believing her compatriot unable to please. 

“Hey! What was that about? You didn’t have to go so hard on her.” Alecto stopped him. 

“She’ll survive. What about you? Surely you can help Selene train her semblance, right?” 

“Me? I hardly use my semblance, how could I do it? Can’t you teach her?” She testified. Questions were par for the course. 

“The few times you did use your powers, it was impressive. And I can’t quite teach a semblance, mine doesn’t work like the sort you _activate._ As much as I hate to admit, I’m unfamiliar with this sort of thing. I need your help.” Lucifer crossed his arms. 

“You, Lucifer, are asking for _my_ help? Aww, how cute!” 

“Shut it! You know I’m no good at this stuff!” 

“But I’m right, aren’t I? Hmmm?” 

“…Yes. Help me. Help Selene. I can’t do this on my own.” 

“Alright, then! When do you wish to start? Or rather, when do you want _her_ to start? Right now?” She laid her hand on the hilt of her sword, now excited at the thought of sparring. 

“Affirmative.” He offered a handshake. 

“What is this, a business venture? I’m not your personal-servant-monkey. Would it kill you to show more affection sometime, like a hug?” She snorted, already leaving towards the Combat Hall. 

“It might.” Lucifer scorned. He, bidding farewell to Boreas and Zara, took Selene with him to the far reaches of Beacon’s training grounds. It would be there that their practice began, with or without Nadia. 

Entry No. 5 complete. 

This entry may be finished, but the Archive is not. 


	6. Nobody’s Arrival and the Fall of Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the wake of Team Lance's disband, the first Delphic aims to unveil himself, and bring chaos to Sanus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Founder Archives are available to read on Fanfiction.net as well, under the same name. Also, they are available on the Official Founder Archives website, FounderArchives.com.

_Entry 6: Nobody’s Arrival and the Fall of Lance_

“Ha! As if I could lose to a Grimm! Shut it, Beleth! Actions speak louder than words!” Lexy dragged her fist across the center table, swiping the alarm clock and plant onto the floor to make way for an arm wrestling match. 

“Right you are, but music speaks louder than either! Hit me with your best shot, I dare you!” He laughed, entertaining the contest. They held hands and pulled, each holding the other behind their back. Gritting their teeth and leaning in with carnivorous grins, Beleth and Lexy were a far cry from the peaceful morning and chirping from outside the dorm rooms. 

After many seconds, the table gave out as the culmination of their rivalry. 

_“Ouch._ We really need a better table for this. Guess I’m paying for that one, considering I _won.”_ He boasted. He was already bracing himself against a speeding pillow from Lexy’s bed. 

“How did _you_ win? You let go first!” Lexy stomped her feet. 

“When my hand leaves _your_ hand, we _both_ let go. How could either of us _‘let go first?’_ Or no, you wanted me to continue the game without a _table_.” Beleth made a movement with his hand to suggest Lexy was crazy. 

“Maybe we should ditch the whole arm-wrestling thing.” She said. 

“Excuses to give up.” He rolled his eyes. 

“You’re in denial.” 

“I deny that fact!” He argued. 

“Keep it up, and I’ll whack you upside the head with that violin.” 

“You wouldn’t dare touch my violin! You love the sound too much.” Beleth balanced the instrument on his shoulder, gesturing as his bow was missing. Another fluffy projectile was launched. “If you wanted a pillow fight, you could ask.” 

“Imagine _team_ pillow fights. Who would you want on your side, Zara or Rade?” She sat down. 

“I think the last thing either of us needs is a wild card. Rade’s quick, sure, but his jerky movements just make me really uncomfortable.” He giggled. “Can you imagine living like that? He looks like a robot half the time.” 

“Does that make him human the other half? What like a _cyborg?_ Don’t be ridiculous.” Lexy shook her head at the idea, opening up the window to wake their top choice. “Zara, get up! It’s almost time for class!” 

“Mhmm. Wh-what time is it?” She mumbled, one of her arms hanging off the bed towards the vacant scenery. 

“It’s about five to nine.” 

_“What?_ Move!” She sprung out of bed through the cabin. 

“Where’s the fire?” Beleth blocked the exit. 

“Here!” Zara held up a flaming hook to his face, scaring him out of the way. “Class is like a minute away! You guys wanna be late again, stay here! Be my guest. But if you’re smart, you’ll come with me! And that includes Rade. Where is he, anyway?” 

“Probably at class.” Beleth shrugged, following her eyes to a vacant sleeping bag strapped to the ceiling fan. 

“Then get going!” She bolted through the door. Her two teammates laughed after her. Down the elevator, through the halls, and out the building brought them halfway there. And they only lost _two_ minutes. It seemed all their concern was superfluous, as another two had them stationed in a class that had no signs of starting anytime soon. 

“Finally reading up on those textbooks, huh?” Beleth nudged Rade in the shoulder. 

“Only the most important one, the _Fear Index!_ And that reminds me, Beleth. Most people fear Grimm, but I think you might be exempt from that study! I mean, you may not have been, but it’s just a hunch of mine. So the question must be asked, what _do_ you fear?” Even though Rade had accumulated a wealth of knowledge on this subject, all solidified in his book, some peers slipped through the cracks. Such was the case with his own team. 

“You should really find better mind games than just rambling and hoping we let our guard down.” Beleth took a seat with the rest of Team Blazer. 

“I save _those_ ploys for when it truly matters! Trust me, if I _really_ needed your fears, it’d already be done. Same goes for our pals over on Lance!” He admitted. 

“Give me a break. Don’t forget, you were more than willing to _fight_ Lucifer over the issue, and you’re telling me you could have found out what he was scared of right then and there if you wanted to?” Zara beamed. 

“Please. Little more than friendly competition, data on his fighting stance more so than his nightmares, plus since that time I’ve deduced his secrets! As though I need anybody to _tell_ me.” Rade’s rant was merely friendly banter, as his voice indicated. 

“Okay, what is it then?” Lexy interjected. 

“The best magicians never give away their tricks!” 

“C’mon, this is Team Blazer, baby! That’s _Beleth, Lexy, Zara,_ and you- _Rade!_ Your secret’s safe with us!” Their team leader announced. 

“Frankly I think I’d rather lick a cactus than trust you with a secret.” Lexy, despite her threat, hit _him_ in the arm. 

“You’d mess up your makeup just for me?” He teased, prepping a lunge as he was certain she’d aggress. He was right. He almost tripped over both Zara and Rade just to graze by Lexy’s wrath. Both zoomed into their seats once a clue of Stam’s return came forth, and it was only then that they noticed somebody sitting next to him, sleeping. 

“Class is now in session! Welcome everyone, thank you for arriving on time! As you’re all aware, we’ve started late as I figured today, to celebrate the arrival of our new faculty, we’d have a bit of fun. Allow me to introduce to you the newest staff member of Beacon Academy: _Professor Audrey Penelope!”_ Stam gave her a firm pat on the back, snapping her out of her slumber. It was clear she was snoozing away up until that point, leaning her head on her arm. The promise of a Huntress alone brought forth applause. 

“It’s an honor to meet you all. I look forward to getting to know each of you one by one.” Penelope didn’t have the energy to yell nor get up, even after some sips of coffee. 

“You see, Miss Penelope, or rather _Professor Penelope,_ is a new teacher here at Beacon. Noting how she’s the slightest bit inexperienced, and there’s no open classrooms at this time, she’ll be accompanying _us_ until we can get her better situated. Right!” Stam set his hand on her shoulder again, seizing her from her dreams a second time. 

“Th-that’s right! You guys are in the middle of the defensive unit, if I’m not mistaken.” She finally stood up, nodding when the class confirmed her hunches. “Perfect. Surely by now, each of you understand the value of… how do I say this? _Not getting hit?_ Point is, we’re putting a twist on the typical exercise by partaking in _team duels.”_

The classroom’s inhabitants rumbled, excited at the idea. Professor Stam took over for a longwinded explanation. 

“The way this works is, team leaders will fight each other. First person to take damage loses, no surprise there! Once a victor is determined, they will fight the next member of the beaten team! First team to lose all its members will lose, simply put. First teams to fight: Lance and Blazer!” 

_“Got it. So If I lose, Alecto will fight the leader I failed to beat. If she wins, she fights the next in Team Blazer. But then, if we somehow lose three times, **Selene** will have to fight.” _ Lucifer gave himself a silent briefing. “And that’s not an option _yet.”_ The team chiefs joined each other on the stage where Penelope was waiting 

“What’s your name?” She shook the soldier’s hand, then the violinist’s. 

_“Lucifer.”_

“Beleth, great to meet you!” 

“You too. Now, Stam, do I just tell them to fight?” She inquired. 

“Yes! They’ll do the rest.” With Penelope’s signal, the fireworks began. Without any clue of Beleth’s attitude in combat nor in general despite knowing Rade and Zara, Lucifer was in for a shock. Anybody in this position would be perplexed to see him raise a violin to begin the fight. He was scarily effective at unnerving a target with the supposed battle stance. 

Lucifer paused before running in to end the fight with hopefully a simple strike. Beleth planned everything, capitalizing on the unfamiliarity with a standard but unorthodox method of fighting. He raked his bow across the strings, using his _semblance_ to _transmute_ music into energy. A powerful rift was ripped into reality out of thin air, blasting Lucifer onto his back. 

“W-What!? _Argh!”_ He slammed his clenched hand onto the ground. Had this been a normal fight, that one ruse alone wouldn’t have been enough to defeat Lucifer, but it wouldn’t work a second time. Alecto had watched like a hawk, and her competitive spirit mixed with a lust for victory would make her hard to hit. At least, that was the idea. 

On Penelope’s mark, Alecto flipped around the musical onslaught to meet Beleth head on. Soon, the admittedly luxurious sound of his violin had vanished along with the possibility of long ranged combat, but he still had the bow. Long, sturdy, and with a bladed edge made for this sort of bout, he decided to show off impressive swordplay. But Alecto still had him beat. 

His parries were good at blocking her sword, but he became too eager with _just_ that strategy. Alecto finally saw him overextend, and sent him into the air with a cape whip. Surely the fall would take a bit of his Aura, she rationalized, pausing for a breather. She had completely overlooked the advantages of a projectile-based weapon. 

Prior to hitting the floor, Beleth played a simple stroke and blindsided Alecto. They’d lost the smallest bit of Aura within one second of each other, but that tiny window was enough to determine that Beleth won. 

“…Fine. You win.” Alecto crawled up and shook his hand. “That was clever, I’ll admit, but you won’t get lucky next time.” 

_“No!_ Nadia! I need a favor!” Lucifer turned to his last gambit, panicked. 

“Of course. What is it?” She flexed her needles, preparing herself. Although, it was clear she held a crippling lack of grace under pressure. 

“Selene can’t go up there, her Semblance isn’t developed enough yet! She won’t stand a chance. I need you to beat Team Blazer and spare her a hopeless fight.” He spoke with tamed respect, but not enough to prevent Selene’s knowledge of his request. 

“It’s alright, really. I can at least _try_ dodging.” The princess didn’t want to burden anyone, but her worries were audible through her shivering voice. 

“No. _It’s going to be alright._ I’ll try taking them on. It can’t be that hard to get one hit off for a nimble assassin like me, wouldn’t you say? I mean, just look. How does he even see with that blindfold on all the time?” Nadia gave a classic smile and headed to the arena. 

“Thank you.” Lucifer couldn’t let her favor go unpaid, as long as she succeeded. 

“I-It’s the least I could do.” Nadia passed Alecto to fight this mysterious lyrical musician. Considering the tattered fabric covering his face, it should be even easier to sneak up on him than usual. Penelope- after getting their names, declared the fight underway, and Nadia dissipated from existence before Beleth could even get situated. 

“What the!?” He lowered his violin in pure bewilderment. Much like the strategy he used on Lucifer, the unknown semblance ended duels in seconds. Nadia was already behind him, and had jammed one of her toxins into his back. “Ouch!” 

“Nadia wins!” Stam couldn’t help but laugh. Whenever the fight wasn’t a tremendous joust eating up an extensive amount of time, it was over in less than five seconds. “That victory was well earned, Miss Flora! But perhaps there are other fields on which we can explore. I noticed you’re still sitting in the very back of my classroom, even one row away from your team. How about a seat right here, in the front? Surely this will help shatter your shell!” 

“U-Um, well… Actually, I…” 

“Haha! Something to consider moving forward.” 

After two victories, Beleth likely couldn’t have given much more anyway. Lexy, by contrast, was brimming with energy, just waiting to embolden their lead and show everyone up. Not to mention, she’d just seen the winning tactic twice. 

“Name’s Lexy.” She held a peace sign forward. 

“Oh. N-Nadia. I… I like your outfit.” Nadia wasn’t lying. Indeed the two were nearly opposite in appearance, they were each great in their own right. 

“You too! I don’t usually like blue, but it looks great on you-“ 

“Enough chit-chat! Fight!” Another announcement from Stam of the battle’s beginning, and they were off. Nadia learned from Lucifer’s mistakes, studying Lexy rather than charging in. The Flame Bearer fought with a _wheel,_ a mechanical apparatus enveloped in fire. Twirling it around from a chain was a neat distraction, not that it gave much data. 

Without warning, the contraption was swung around, creating a real problem as the lingering inferno made the danger zone much bigger than it seemed. Avoiding the wheel altogether was the best option. Using her semblance only to keep Lexy guessing rather than a crutch kept her in the challenge up until she was within stabbing distance. 

“Haha! Gotcha!” Lexy somersaulted away with ease. Nadia quickly deduced that breaking distance wasn’t realistic as long as Lexy persisted such mobility. If only there was some way to anchor her down. 

Nadia figured it out. Turning invisible and grabbing the chain holding the hot gear caused it to swivel around, back into its owner. Lexy, as long as her chain was being held, could not escape. Losing more Aura than anyone with a single clash, she was bested disregarding the fact she had plenty more to give. 

“Oof! Good fight! I can’t wait for a _real_ one sometime.” Lexy slipped to her feet. 

“...” Nadia sent her back with silence. 

“Man! She’s good.” Lexy huffed in her seat, knowing she was just giving Beleth more material. 

“Too good. If only you had some sort of music-oriented semblance to-” He started, but couldn’t finish. Lexy tackled him to the ground out of view under the desk. Zara had to leave for her turn, hoping to draw the attention off them. 

“Go get ‘em! But don’t get ‘em too hard, I want a shot at this too!” Rade slapped his desk over and over to emphasize his encouragement. 

“Finally, a familiar face.” Nadia gasped. The last two rounds had done a number on her. Winning another two seemed like an impossibility. 

“Yeah, no kidding. Have you ever met Beleth or Lexy?” Zara looked back at the unusual combatants. She received a nod back and forth. 

“Great work everyone! We’re all squared up now, two of you remain on either team! As in the field, there are times you’ll have not a moment to recover! Fight!” 

If it was an option, Nadia would throw the towel in. A glance at Lucifer reminded her why she was doing this rather than passing the torch onto Selene. “I-I can’t let him down!” An inaudible whisper set the stage. 

Zara danced around with her heated hooks whirling in all directions, requiring strenuous evasion techniques. But this engagement would not last as long as the others. Nadia’s insistence on some sort of loophole proved to be her downfall. She grabbed ahold of both the hooks then tried pulling Zara in- a modification of her approach with Lexy. 

“Wow. Your students are something else.” Penelope analyzed every match along with Stam. “When I was in Beacon, fighting ability was all that anyone cared about. It was all so… _Brutish_. I like how _cunning_ the fighters are these days.” 

“Yes, indeed. It’s these sorts of alternate scenarios that force my students to think on their feet. Wit alone can take you far, but only if paired with their strengths. It’s the hands off approach that worked for me, and it’ll work for them. I guarantee it.” 

“That’s probably why I was so sleepy in class. My teachers gave me writing assignments and called it a day. I’m afraid semblance training was the only experience _I_ had. Besides, of course…” Several yawns accompanied elaboration. 

“What do you think of this gambit here? Miss Haken seems to be in great trouble.” 

“Zara has this one under control. Her confidence tells me she must have something up her sleeve, much like those hooks. Pulling her in while disabling her weapons is foolproof, but only to _fools.”_

“Very good, Professor Penelope. I’m impressed.” Stam watched the prediction come true. 

Nadia’s knowledge of Zara only ran so deep, and in the chaos she overlooked a pivotal ability possessed by the faunus. The hooks in her hands were set aflame even at a great distance from their master, and nothing could be done to prevent the burning. She lost. 

“No!” Nadia fell to her knees, confirming her failure by looking up at the live scoreboard. 

“Good work, Miss Haken. Miss Virtus, step up to the plate! I say it’s about time we saw something from you!” 

_“What did you do?!”_ Lucifer berated his teammate upon her return, struggling to maintain an indoor voice. 

“I tried, I swear! It was too much for me. I-I’m sorry.” She couldn’t face him head on. 

“It’s not a big deal, guys!” Selene tried her best to diffuse the situation. 

“You had to do _one_ thing!” He wasn’t having it. 

“I had to do _four_ things! Neither you, nor _you_ could beat **one** opponent!” She pointed first at her aggressor, then Alecto. _“I’m sorry! How many times do I have to say it?”_

“Ahem!” Stam had somehow marched to their table without making a sound. “There seems to be some sort of issue here. Very well. Just this once, I’ll let Miss Virtus opt out. In her place, Mister… err, _Merlin_ can fight. I’d like to see what he can do up close, anyway. Do not expect this a second time, Miss Virtus.” 

“Praise be. You have my gratitude, Professor.” Lucifer couldn’t help an exhale of relief. Nadia laid her head in her arms, concealing her face. 

“But that quarrel will have to wait! Class should be just about over now. Time flew quickly! Have a great rest of your day everyone, and remember, I’m always right here if you need me!” 

Team Lance left in unison, waiting until they were outside to continue their debate. Walking at a brisk pace, they made it to the entrance of their dorm room before Nadia felt her instinctive guilt eating away at her. 

“Lucifer. I’m sorry, I really tried to win all those fights for you! I promise.” 

“Every time I say anything to you, I’m met with an apology. It’s getting old. To have a semblance like yours, and still fail? You could have done the _‘cloak-and-dagger’_ every single time without error! It’s all I ask.” 

“That’s not how it works! All you’ve ever done is make demands of me! Like with Selene and her semblance! I’d have helped whenever possible, I just couldn’t at _that_ moment! What’s so hard to understand about that?” 

“Guys, we should really do this somewhere else.” Selene failed to reach her pals. 

“Ah, yes! Too busy enjoying yourself at _Augustus Correctional,_ leaving us in the dirt!” Lucifer shouted. 

“That’s not true! Ella needed my help, she needs to figure out who she _is!”_ Nadia was tired of his constant intrusions. 

_“Ella_ this, _Ella_ that! It’s all I ever hear from you! _Enough!_ The only thing worse is your non-stop defense of those freaks in the White Fang! What’s so important about _either_ of them?!” 

“Lucifer, let it go! We can talk about this later.” Alecto slipped in-between them. He shoved her out of the way. 

_“You’ve tested my patience for the last time! I am your **Team Leader,** and you **will** follow my command! The White Fang is a band of feral beasts, heartless! As is **anyone** who sympathizes with them!” _

“How dare you!” Nadia swung her fist forward, aiming for his chest. He was too fast, snatching her hand out of the air and throwing his teammate to the ground with one pull. She looked him in the eyes, heartbroken. _“…I’m not going to cry. Not for you.”_

_“Like always. Go run off with your **real** friends at Augustus Correctional Facility.” _ His words had an eerily cold ring to it. She looked him in the eyes, with tears in her own. 

_“I-I hate you! I’m leaving to Mistral! You’re never going to see me again!”_ Nadia scrambling to her feet. 

“Nadia, wait! Stop!” Selene reached forward. It was impossible for her to gain any ground in a race of these proportions, and she knew it. 

_“Lucifer!”_ Alecto seethed. She didn’t have time to reprimand him if she wanted to catch up. Nadia navigated her way to the gates of Beacon Academy without looking back. It wasn’t until she stopped at the main avenue to control her breathing that rattling armor gave away Alecto’s presence, doing the job long before her words did. 

“Wait, Nadia! You _can’t_ go! You’re coming back, _right!?”_

_“Never.”_

“Don’t do this! I’ll make Lucifer apologize, we can go meet Ella _together!_

_“Don’t cry. P-Please. Just leave me be.”_

“We can still fix this. Your friends need you!” Alecto begged. 

_“You heard him. I don’t have any friends.”_ Nadia sprinted away once again. 

_“Don’t say that! I… I’m one of them…”_ She whispered that last part to herself, comprehending the unwavering determination of Nadia. Alecto had no choice but to watch her hooded ex-teammate leave Beacon Academy, and Team Lance altogether. 

Seeing as how she’d made the trip to and from Vale’s prison so many times, she could make it there faster than anyone else save for Augustus himself. And now taking into account her predicament, this was the fastest she’d ever traveled this path. After that, the classic bridge was all that stood in her way. It didn’t stop her. She’d become a master of roaming the complex’s corridors. 

“Augustus. It’s me.” 

“Welcome back. What’s wrong?” 

“N-Nothing. How are you doing?” She questioned, hiding her face behind a hood. 

“…I’ve got bad news. We’ve still found nothing on Ella.” 

“Yes?” The Fleeting Ghost herself entered the room at the mention of her name. Nadia sighed, having just learned the last thing she wanted to hear. With no explanation she was met with a snug hug. “N-Nadia!” 

“Great to see you, Ella. I needed this right now.” 

“Look, I’ve _personally_ scoured the records. There’s nothing on her, in Vale at least. But given her… _complexion,_ I think it would be a good idea to send her to _Atlas._ It’s likely she has some sort of connection to the Kingdom. Not to mention, it’d be a joy to abuse their database.” 

“Atlas? That can’t be right. How long will she be there?” 

“Can’t say for sure. That’s not the worst of it though. Grimm attacks in Forever Fall have reached a fever pitch, and not even the most secluded train tracks can escape them altogether.” Augustus summoned a holographic map and highlighted the best route. “We need somebody disposable to take her. Not only is my first option better off dead, he’s more than capable. Neither of you are going to like this, but I’ve already made my mind. Don’t worry, I am in _complete control.”_

“W-Who is it?” Ella felt an impending sense of dread. 

“He’s locked up in the Crypt right now. Follow me.” 

“No. We’re not doing this.” Nadia already suspected his first choice. Her big mistake was entertaining him by doing as he said, following behind. About ten dungeon doors later, and all three were locked in a padded cell alongside the maniac himself. 

“Finally decided to drop in, eh? I don’t blame you, I’d want in on this hotel room, too!” Dimitri grinned. He was sitting in the chair with both feet balanced on the table. A thick chain was preventing his escape, attached to his folded arms. “Nadia! Just couldn’t leave it alone, could you? You try to run away, yet you get brought back to _me._ How long as it been, _my pretty?”_

“Silence.” Augustus grabbed the bold links to reel him in. “You’re in luck, outside beckons. _This_ is Ella.” 

“Greetings, Ella! It’s my pleasure to meet you _again!”_ He leaned down, scaring both the teenagers. 

“Again? Y-You’re talking nonsense. Point is, she’s going to Atlas by train. It’s overrun with Grimm, therefore I’ve chosen **you** to accompany her.” Augustus informed the criminal. 

“Really? You’ve come to _me_ for help? My, oh my! How the tables have turned.” Dimitri smirked. 

“What have I been doing this entire time, you _fool?_ Asking questions. Of course I’ve come to you for help. Only this time, you’ll cooperate. The Administrator orders it.” 

“Who is this _‘Administrator’_ I hear so much about? I mean, if I get some fresh air, I guess we’re all on board eh? Any view is better than this dump.” 

“No!” Nadia had counted on Dimitri to refuse. “Why can’t Ella just take a bullhead? _I_ could accompany her!” 

“Crossing a continent alone is a tall task for such a ship. An ocean on top of that doesn’t sound too great, does it? We would need an aircraft carrier for a trip like _that,_ and ironically enough those only reside in Atlas. No offense, but _Mister Gimp_ here is far better equipped for a mission of this caliber than you. Besides, you’re needed in Vale, aren’t you?” Augustus explained. 

“…Not anymore.” 

“Mister _Gimp?_ At least I’ve got two legs, sonny!” Dimitri didn’t go any further with the insults, now confused that his cuffs were unlatched and he hadn’t yet been tortured. “How kind of you to trust so innocent a soul as me, can’t say I would do the same!” 

“Right you are.” Augustus slapped a tracking device around his wrist on the way to the exit. “With this, I’ll have your exact location at **all** times. If you go dark on me, I _will_ find you, and we’ll _both_ be sorry. I’d talk to you about how any attempts to remove it will result in your very timely demise, but you _won’t_ be taking it off. I’ll have personnel waiting for you in Atlas. Expect one _‘Madam Phoebe.’”_

To make his point, Augustus jerked Dimitri’s arm onto the table and drove his sword into the bracelet with considerable strength. Not a _dent._

“Indestructible souvenirs! Quite the gimmick.” Dimitri lied. “Guess I’m locked in, now. I’ll go with you on your little train ride, on one condition. I want my stuff back.” 

“But of course. How else will you defend Ella? Anything happens to _her,_ and you will understand _retribution._ Are we clear? Perfect.” 

“No! He’s serious! Don’t you _dare_ hurt her!” Nadia pointed accusingly. 

“Well, if that’s _your_ criteria, how could I refuse? I could never disappoint you, my pretty! _My lovely, young protégé!_ When I come back, we can start changing that sick attitude. I’m looking forward to it!” 

Augustus unlocked every door and led his three companions to a vault on the west end of his penitentiary. “The _Evidence Locker._ Every little piece of scum has their goodies stored here. Pretty much everything in this place gathers dust until it falls apart. I’d keep _you_ here to achieve the same effect if you weren’t so valuable.” 

“Real flattering, as if I like the situation. Aha, perfect! That’s _so_ much better!” Dimitri stashed his crowbar in his pants, gathered up his watch and two necklaces, then wrapped his camera around his neck. Last was the iconic boater hat. 

“Is that all? Need any other nonsensical trinkets or useless knick-knacks?” 

“Well if you’re offering, I bet you wouldn’t part with those shades because you know they’d look _real_ hot on me.” Dimitri bowed, signifying his contentment with all this time in jail. The train awaited. 

“Just remember, if my patience is tested in any way, I’ll know our trust is shattered, and I’ll have no use to let you live in Remnant. Hopefully the Administrator goes easier on you than he will me. That way I’ll have a shot at you myself-“ 

“Tell the Administrator I’m sure he’s looking very _cute_ today.” Dimitri slammed the door of the freight cart with Ella behind him. Augustus prompted a few bangs on the locomotive to have Dimitri sent out of here as fast as possible. It was about time. With that act, Dimitri and Ella left Vale. Nadia turned to do the same. 

“Where are you going?” Augustus asked. 

“I’m leaving the Kingdom. Returning to Mistral.” She couldn’t look at him dead on. 

“What? After all this time, you’re going to leave me hanging? What about Ella, or Beacon Academy? She still hasn’t met those friends of yours you’ve talked so much about! Neither have I.” 

“I… Things just didn’t work out. Maybe it’s for the best. I’d only ever dragged them down.” She made her way east, to the welcoming arms of Mistral whence she came. Nadia had already bid goodbye to one batch of companions that day, now she was forced to do the same with another. Augustus had nothing worth saying to halt her jog across the bridge other than a soft omen. 

_“Farewell.”_

Dimitri and Ella blitzed through the Forever Fall forest in the wake of a dying sun. No Grimm had interrupted yet, fortunately for Ella. Dimitri cared not. A little action probably would have done him well after such a long time in confinement. 

“Ever been to Atlas?” He asked. Ella gulped and shook her head. The prospect of spending an afternoon with what she’d been told was a borderline psychopath wasn’t very appealing. “Well when this caboose lands, I’ll show you around. It’s a bit cold, but you won’t need any bug-spray. If we can score a villa in the mountains, the worst I’ll bet on is a _creep._ Mere fodder, I tell you!” 

“Y-You’re a criminal, aren’t you?” 

“Ack! They’ve filled your head with lies over at the prison! Don’t be ridiculous. I’m just a normal guy, I promise! Do I _look_ like such a bad dude?” 

“…Kind of.” She had to admit while his voice and visage worked against him, Dimitri was _somewhat_ dressed like a normal person. She couldn’t really complain though, the way _she_ presented herself. 

“What can I say, a crime lord’s gotta look the part. Not that I try, mind you.” 

“I… I don’t think you can show me around in Atlas. They’re going to come get you if you don’t return.” 

“Ah, damn.” He tried to rip the machine off his arm to no avail. Banging it against the control panel couldn’t work either. Ella gasped, focusing on the track. Sitting in the main cart seemed the most sensible thing to do. Each segment of the train was compact but thoroughly attached by several plated chains. “How in the lord am I supposed to get rid of this thing?” 

“I don’t think you’re supposed to. Ah! W-What was that?” Something landed on the last of many wagons, but the shockwaves could still be felt from here. As if the overhead screech of a griffon wasn’t enough. 

“Wait here. This evening, I am your host! And I won’t have any _uninvited guests_ spoil the mood.” Dimitri sealed off the main engine and pranced down every car to witness the intruder. He beheld a haunting specimen with a black cloud of anxiety complimenting his very presence. The figure was standing at the edge of the speeding monorail, oblivious to Dimitri. His coat flapped in the wind whilst the stranger eyed the landscape. “Uh. Excuse me? Who are you, pal?” 

**_“I am Nobody.”_** The meddler turned to provide a vague answer. 

“Alright, _Nobody._ State your business.” Dimitri cared not of this newcomer’s name, but pegged him as _‘Nobody’_ for identity’s sake. 

“These shipments tend to hold dust, not that I care for that, but there’s nothing on this one. Of all the trains I’ve tackled, why was _this_ one guarded? The humans didn’t send you as an ambassador, did they?” Nobody rested his hand on the hilt of his blade, approaching. 

“Humans? What are you _on_ about? I’m only the ambassador for the Great Madman! That’s me, myself, and I: _Dimitri!”_

“They didn’t. A shame. At least I’ll have the privilege of releasing from his life the now unveiled _‘Great Madman,’ **Dimitri.”**_

_“Ohhh,_ I see!” The tourist couldn’t believe he hadn’t realized earlier. It all made sense to him now. The _red eyes_ and the frilled, leather-like _skin_ was a dead giveaway. “You’re a **Delphic,** aren’t you!?” 

“Delphics? What do you think you know about me?” Nobody’s voice, in what seemed to be commonplace, simmered with malevolent yet chivalrous energy. But this time, there was something curious about it. 

“Well, if you must know, I was sent here by a man named _Augustus._ The freak is a _cop._ He abuses _dark energy_ from I’m assuming his semblance. He’s been pounding me for quite some time now, looking for _Delphics._ I can only imagine he was talking about you.” 

“Me? I’m afraid I must admit then, perhaps I should go see this Augustus person. Perhaps… Returning whence you came to find see this Delphic-searching man might prove useful.” 

“How so?” Dimitri yawned. 

“A mystery for another life. One that must wait in your case, unfortunately. If I kill you, the trail runs dry. Therefore should I succeed to find the ones I’m looking for, I’ll cut them down thinking of _you.”_

“And whom may I have the pleasure of aiding the death of?” 

“Somebody who matters only to me. It’s an honor for you really, to be in my thoughts while using this blade.” 

“I get the impression it’s pretty strong then, _Grimmy-_ Am I right?” 

_“Yes. Practically all my time goes to tending her steel, pinning her as deservedly and undoubtedly the sharpest in **all** of Remnant.” _ Nobody held up his sheath to the sunlight, proud. 

“If that’s the case, then we’ll strike a deal. If you use that sword to cut this wristband off, I’ll take you straight to Augustus. As long as I get front row seats to the show, I’d say that’s pretty even, no? _Heehee!”_

“I wouldn’t waste my beloved on so trivial a matter, but it’s clear you hold no reservations.” Nobody tossed the brand to Dimitri, allowing him to do the job himself. To his amazement, unsheathing it revealed a fine blade. Even more impressive, it cut through the tracking appliance like partially melted butter. The mechanism dipped below, now out of sight. 

_“Ohhhhh, fancy!_ Where can I get one of these!? _Yee old crowbar_ is great and all, but a little flair never hurt anybody!” 

_“One of a kind.”_ Nobody reached forward quick, and wrenched away from Dimitri’s hand the sword. 

“Saw that one coming. But the classics never go out of style. Ah, I love the smell of freedom! Your sword, where’d you get it?” 

_“Well, truth be told, it’s not mine. I’m just… holding it for someone. How silly. I’m both helping and receiving help from a human. A disgrace, but one that might be necessary for the road ahead. It’s **horrible** to have made your acquaintance, Dimitri.” _ Nobody paced up to the ledge keeping him high above the molting trees, basking in the horizon’s illuminator. 

_“And I you, Nobody.”_ Dimitri sat on the brink alongside him, savoring the shaky alliance. Both were memorized by the sunset, possibly contemplating all the ways they might betray each other at that very moment. 

“I will follow the tracks back, waiting for you, and unless I find answers, you _won’t_ be spared next time. Make no mistake, you are nothing but a pawn in this story. _‘And like all pawns, I will position you center stage, where I have my eye on you.’_ Although, the _‘man’_ who both taught and lived by that phrase is hardly worth such respect.” Without waiting, Nobody slowly fed his sword into its holster. 

The admirable but increasingly loud sound bounced around the Forever Fall Forest, and soon after a griffon’s roar joined them. That expert call now done, Nobody leapt off the train onto the swooping Grimm, tearing through the air until he faded into the clamber of clouds. 

“Fantastic.” Dimitri enjoyed the breeze preceding a return to the front chambers. Opening the door startled an already uneasy Ella. 

“You’re back! I-I thought something might have happened…” 

“Simply a false alarm! Just a lost Beowolf stupid enough to wander off the beaten path. Something tells me that’s the only Grimm setback we should be expecting. Nothing but clear skies and fruitful rest lie ahead!” Dimitri leaned back in one of the two seats, crossing his arms, now comfy for the remainder of the rumbly ride. But back in Vale, the more virtuous defenders had their hands full with semblance training, and damage control in Nadia’s wake. It was impossible to tell which one was more arduous. 

Selene’s eyes were clenched shut, every muscle in her body tensing, her arms directed towards the result of her immense focus. With Alecto’s assistance, she was able to produce a cruel worm-hole. Despite the struggling, she could do no more. 

“Ugh. It’s too much.” Selene slumped over, unable to maintain the vortex. 

“Don’t worry. You’re doing great.” Lucifer assured. 

“I actually think we should find you a weapon. Semblances are great and all, but I don’t recommend you rely on them. Using your powers as a crutch might work most of the time, but you’ll be a walking target when it doesn’t.” Alecto said. 

“How come?” The dress-toting apprentice inquired. 

“Semblances don’t work if your Aura is broken. You’re already in trouble if things get to that point, but if you have nothing to offer other than a power that no longer works, you’re good as dead. Perfect your fighting style, and you’ll at least have a _chance.”_ Alecto tried to describe the intricacies of semblances as best she could. 

“It must be great to fight _and_ have an effective semblance! Can you show me yours?” Selene tilted her head. 

“I could try, but I usually save it for the _real_ threats. It’s a little intense. But _maybe_ I could try pulling back and… Here, have a look.” Alecto switched arms to the normally absent golden broadsword. The last time it had been utilized, she was taking down the Grover in the depths of the Emerald Forest. So much had changed in that time. 

The act of reaching forward with barbed fingers, mixed with extreme focus, forced the nearby chair to warp. It was surrounded in a colorless haze, which then congregated to form a liquid black sphere. Alecto put her hand on her waist, admiring the work. 

“So what is this exactly? You can turn objects into black holes?” Lucifer asked. 

“It locks objects, or people, into _darkness_ for a moment. Think if it like a stun, that amplifies damage. This is just a small demonstration.” Alecto clarified. To finish the show, she slashed the floating void with her sword. No apparent effect, until a couple seconds later the ball shattered, and out bounced two halves of a wooden chair. 

“Woah! That’s so cool!” Selene clapped. 

“I-It was just a small example.” Alecto always shied away from praise. 

“What is it called?” 

“Are we at that point where we’re _naming_ our semblances? Usually people just say something generic like _‘strength.’_ I’ve had a few _ideas_ for a name, as part of that fun little exercise Stam gave us. Like, _‘Keraseer Justice’_ or something similar. It’s dumb, I know. But enough about me. What’s your semblance called, Lucifer? Come to think of it… what is your semblance, _period?”_

“I wouldn’t say it’s a secret, but I’ll wait to reveal it until you’ve seen it firsthand. Scratch that, because In fact, you already have. You just don’t know it.” 

“Really? Is it the ability to push my buttons?” Alecto mocked him. 

“I wonder what Nadia’s is called. Maybe we can ask her when she comes back.” Selene sighed. 

“She’ll be fine.” Lucifer turned, a hint of insecurity in his voice. 

“She said she’d never be back, Lucifer. Could you at least _act_ a little more concerned, please, just to humor us?” 

“I _am_ concerned. I just think she’ll come back. We can discuss things when she _does.”_ Lucifer left the combat halls, not in the right spirits to talk about it. Selene and Alecto looked at each other as the doors closed behind him. 

“I hope he’s right. Not much we can do, anyway… But we cannot dwell on it. Back to semblance training. Again.” Alecto commanded. Selene obeyed, raising her arms and concentrating to conjure up another purple pool. Her semblance had not yet evolved past this primitive stage, this feat alone impressing the overseer. There was far more work left to do, if Selene’s recollection of her powers in the past were anything to go off of. 

Entry No. 6 complete. 

This entry may be finished, but the Archive is not. 


	7. A More Mellow Melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the east remains Mellow Crest, a village led by a devout isolationist. Perhaps there lingers Nadia. If not, at the very least, there may a clue telling Team Lance where to look next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Founder Archives are available to read on Fanfiction.net as well, under the same name. Also, they are available on the Official Founder Archives website, FounderArchives.com.

_Entry 7: A More Mellow Melody_

Selene had taken the rare chance to hone her trade in peace. Even though abusing a semblance for combat didn’t allow her to put the perks of dancing into practice _yet,_ it was a splendid pastime. Her agile movements were rehearsed to excellence, technical in approach, and dazzling above all else. If only it could last longer before somebody slipped into the dorm rooms. “W-Who are you?” She hopped back at the sight of a forgotten peer. 

“What? It’s me. You know, _Terrance._ I’m in your class.” 

“Oh. What are you doing here?” 

“Just looking for someone.” He scanned the environment, although considering the size of the dorm room there wasn’t much to miss. The closet, however, proved enticing. 

Alecto joined into the calamity without even knowing it, walking out of the wardrobe and steadying her sword at the sight of a stranger. “Who are you?!” 

“I’m _Terrance!_ Does no one seriously remember me!? And as I said, I’m on the prowl for somebody missing.” 

“…It’s not me, is it?” 

“Unfortunately for me, not right now. Just an old accomplice of mine. But ever since that unfair victory, I’ve been waiting to get even.” 

“What are you talking about?” She asked. 

“The sparring match. Between you and I. You cheated.” 

“Oh, right. I probably forgot because it was such a cake walk.” 

**_“Gargh!_** _You haven’t a clue who you’re talking to-”_ Terrance broke out in another insane outburst, looking completely unhinged until a glimpse at Selene brought him back to reality. He switched back to his standard self. “Aha. I mean, it’s clear there’s nobody here! Till next time!” 

Terrance scurried through the front door into an uncharitable and unmoving Lucifer. Without any need for further conversation, he trotted around him just the same. 

“Is that coffee!?” Alecto cheered, spotting a lone cup in his hands. 

“Affirmative.” 

“…Can I have it?” 

“Affirmative. But only if you can tell me who that _faunus_ was.” He asked. The pair shrugged. 

“Terrance. Claimed he was looking for someone, then implied he had a bone to pick with me. Not that I care, mind you. _I’ve_ always got my back, when it comes down to it _you’ve_ always got my back, and if that fails we’ve always got Nadia…” Alecto spoke too soon, savoring the taste of Lucifer’s gift. 

“…She’ll come back. Right?” Selene assured. 

“It’s been too long. Maybe she’s just testing us. Otherwise, maybe she really did leave.” Lucifer didn’t know how to soften the blow, but he had a saving grace. “She’s from Mistral, is she not? Sources point to a settlement in that direction, led by a patron of the Kingdom no less. If she wanted to spend a couple nights anywhere, she’d be _there.”_

“So you’re suggesting Nadia’s hiding out in a village to the east?” Alecto sought further clarification. 

“Affirmative.” 

“Okay. You wouldn’t be telling us this if you didn’t have an open schedule. Let’s get going. And when we get there, you’re going to apologize, _affirmative?”_

“We’ll see.” Lucifer opened the door for his two teammates, launching the search for the third. A few strides and they were already stopped, the stampede of four friends breaking into the hallway and nearly toppling them over. Rade, Zara, Beleth, and Lexy all piled outward in that order. 

_“Move!”_ Zara in particular broke away, apparently having been dragged into the conflict against her will. Selene noted she was clearly sleeping a moment prior, clutching her sheets. A greater mystery was _how_ she ended up a part of the pandemonium when her bed was out of the crossfire, _outside._

“Nothing to be afraid of folks! But hey, don’t let me stop you!” Rade squirmed away as well, but rather than retreating back inside, he took refuge behind Team Lance and scribbled a quick paragraph into the Fear Index. The final two charged down the hallway, Lexy brandishing an ornate violin and Beleth gaining ground to reclaim it. 

“Do I even want to know?” Alecto finished face-palming. 

“You’ll give me questions, I’ll give you answers! For a _fee._ Knowledge for knowledge!” Rade bowed. 

“You’re right. I _don’t_ want to know. But if you’re offering, we’re looking for Nadia. You didn’t spot her, did you? What am I saying? Of course you didn’t. _I_ was the last one to see her.” 

“Are fears all you keep in that book?” Lucifer inquired. 

“Yep. But I keep plenty more up here.” Rade pointed to his forehead. “Fire away!” 

“We’re going to a city state awaiting to the east, and I don’t know why you would, but maybe you know something. I’ve heard the ruler’s from Mistral. My research also leads me to believe it’s a town in the sky.” Lucifer filled him in, but the last detail caught everyone’s focus, most notably Alecto’s. 

“The sky? Who’d ever heard of a town in the sky?” 

“I can think of _one.”_

“Mellow Crest!?” Rade piped up. 

“That’s right. You’re familiar?” Lucifer crossed his arms, impressed with the scarecrow’s insight. 

“All too much. And that’s right, it does rest in the skies, although it’s hardly a simple town! You’d be a fool, although not unfounded, to believe you could reach Mellow Crest _without_ a ship. The only path up on foot is to climb on these big vines that burrow deep into Remnant! If you’ve got a sharp tool like this pitchfork, it’s second nature!” Rade’s already overflowed movements sparked with extra excitement. 

“Can’t say this is the first time I’ve seen a flying city, but never one I had to scale myself. Although, as Mistral _is_ an ally of Atlas, I can’t say I’m surprised to see them steal our ingenuity.” 

“No, no! I’m sorry to burst your bubble, but Mellow Crest didn’t _copy_ Atlas, if that’s what you’re insinuating! The aristocrat in charge came up with the idea on their own! And no, they don’t use that _primitive_ tech from Atlas, quite the contrary! The masses of Mistral are no stranger to all kinds of foreign tools and methods, sometimes it may even feel like some form of wizardry…” Everyone looked at him, dumbfounded at the rant. “Okay, you got me. It’s wizardry. If I wasn’t so busy, I’d really venture to tag along! It’s been awhile. But… I have my hands full here.” 

“This is a personal mission anyway. But you have my thanks. Anything else we should know?” 

_“Nadda!_ But do me a solid, please. If you run into Mellow Crest’s Baroness, tell her I said hello.” 

“If we see her, we will.” Alecto felt it was due in return for the help. Nothing of any real consequence stopped them after that, safe for a bushel of meadows and lengthy rocky inclines. At one point the flashes of lightning over a gray cluster of cliffs captured Alecto’s attention. 

“Wouldn’t we need to pass through Summit’s Blight to reach Mistral?” 

“We’re not going to Mistral, remember? It’s a branch thereof. While the Blight takes up a great hemisphere of Sanus and holds both the detestable _White Fang_ along with, _ahem,_ **other** individuals, Mellow Crest is well out of its reach- _north_ of the mountains.” 

“You _really_ don’t like the White Fang, do you?” Alecto interrogated, not realizing the shivers she inflicted upon Selene with the mention of their name. “There’s a prominent group in Remnant’s history known as the Old Fang, but experience shows they’re not the same. What is it about them that’s so terrible? They just seem like a militia group to me.” 

“I find the issue trivial, although as evident from our current circumstances not everyone agrees. All _I’ve_ ever known of the White Fang is misery. Clearly Nadia’s seen this so-called _other_ side of the coin. I’m still not convinced it exists.” 

“They target humans, least that’s what I’ve been told, and more or less experienced myself. My only run in with them was our first adventure in Summit’s Blight, but were we faunus would the White Fang have stopped us? I don’t recall them mentioning anything about humans.” Alecto said. 

“Are you likening what we’ve faced to a splinter group? Say what you will, at most everyone agrees the White Fang commits great transgressions against humans. If you’re somehow suggesting _‘Herald’_ and his men weren’t among them, some evidence would go a long way for me.” 

Selene cut in. “I didn’t know Nadia felt so strongly about this. I didn’t know _anyone_ could. The… White Fang, to me and Lucifer, is the cause of a terrible war our lands endured. I thought there’d be less here, but…” She paused, losing her train of thought. Merlin skittered into her arms for mutual comfort. 

“I’m just saying, as an outsider the only vibe I got from them was a need to protect their territory. I’d probably be more on board with you if _Nadia_ wasn’t playing the odds.” Alecto reasoned. 

“That won’t last if we don’t find her.” Lucifer got them back on track just in time to see the now iconic trio of vines. Snuggled amidst a glorious valley caked with roses, sun flowers, and perfect grass were the three massive strings that acted as chain links, currently entombed from the clouds into the feat of nature. Each one formulated a broad triangle in accordance with the domain’s edges, although they all reconvened in the center, fading into the white puffs. The perimeter of the landscape was sealed with waterfalls and cliffs, although none reached this sky-fortress. A fair few waterfalls cascaded from the kingdom itself. 

“Woah…” Nadia and Alecto alike, and not to the contrast of their friends, were justifiably impressed with the spectacle. Even the peaks of the city’s structures were a thing to marvel at despite being barely visible. 

“If you think this is impressive, you should see the view up north.” Lucifer said. 

“It’s still really nice, though.” Selene shook her head. “There’s so much snow back in Atlas, nothing like this. It’s hard to pick a favorite.” 

“What, you’re telling me Atlas flies in the air?” Alecto snorted. 

“You don’t know the half of it.” Her team leader had a smug inflection. 

“Whatever. No killer forests, maze mountains, or police states. Just a nice, safe haven.” Alecto let out a long winded sigh. 

“I’m hoping you’re right. Let’s get in there and find out.” Lucifer set an example by galloping down the fields. Without needing any command, Alecto bound onto the first clump of briar, gaining purchase with her blade. Falling brought a real risk of tumbling into the craters which housed the footholds. 

Lucifer followed the smart strategy, but his free hand was available to be held out. Selene paused, gulped, and then followed his signal. She jumped over the relatively small hole, and Lucifer took care of the rest. He grabbed her hand and guided her onto his back with one slick movement. 

“Hold on, right? Just like we practiced.” He appointed, grabbing ahold of his cape and tossing it around to envelop Selene. 

“Right. You know I’ve never been scared of heights, silly!” 

Although they were technically trespassing, Mellow Crest didn’t seem to mind. Especially upon entering the City of Tears, it was clear Team Lance and their mascot _Merlin_ were more than welcome. Certainly it was an odd sight to see four travelers crawl over the enlarged branches into the center of the urban dominion, but as long as they didn’t present a threat nobody challenged it. Visitors were common after all, and seldom cast away. 

“Where do we start? This place is really pretty! No wonder Nadia would hide out here.” Selene dusted off her dress. 

“We could just start asking the civilians.” Alecto raised her mask, comprehending the unlikely chance of a combat situation in as serene a province as this one. They took to her suggestion, tolerating the strange but understandable glances or pauses that came forth when someone was questioned. “Does this place actually get much traffic? As we’ve seen it’s sort of… off the beaten path, shall we say?” 

“As Rade made clear, the use of a bullhead, or dropship would help. Or, perhaps it’s an isolated state. We made it up here without much contention from neither the elements nor the populous. Do you really think that’s an anomaly?” Lucifer ranted. 

“It could be, how am I supposed to know?” 

“Oh, look! Maybe he knows!” Selene pointed at a familiar face down the road. He couldn’t be missed, with his sheets of leather and tendency to release a macabre ambience wherever he stood. 

“Boreas!?” Lucifer repeated himself upon reaching the junction. 

“Hmm? Ah, Team Lance. Well, most of them, anyway. How did you find Mellow Crest?” Team Burnt’s leader only drew his eyes off the Beryl Rhinestone for a moment, but soon paid full respect by addressing his friends in full. 

“Pretty much for that reason. We were hoping Nadia was here. Did you see her?” Alecto answered. 

“Unfortunately no. Still missing, is she? A real shame indeed. But you’ll find her. If anyone could, it’d you three.” His response prompted Merlin to stomp his feet in a tizzy. _“Four_ , rather. Excuse me, as you’ve broached I’m here on research affairs. Baroness _Miku,_ I was hoping, would have some insight into the Rhinestone’s connection with Summit’s Blight. I was mistaken.” 

_“Miku?_ Who’s that?” Selene said. 

“It must be this ruler we’ve heard so much about.” Lucifer caught on quickly. “Where is she?” 

“I’d ran into her at _Town’s Square._ You’ll find it’s easily seen.” He raised his hand to the heavens, pointing out the tallest spire. 

“Got it.” Everyone but the alchemist migrated to the Clock Tower. 

“We’d stay and chat, but we’re on a mission. Sorry.” Alecto stayed behind to pat Boreas on the shoulder. Although considering his height, she could barely reach. 

“Don’t be. We’re all caught up in work these days, myself included. Go. Find Nadia, and when you do, make it clear we’re _all_ waiting for her return.” 

Alecto nodded and ran to catch up with the caravan. A series of detours revealed how lost she really was. _“H-How did I lose them!?”_

Contrary to the bristling positivity and high energy provided by the city, Grimm _were_ here. They had somehow seeped through the cracks of defense, allowed to fester out of public view to create admittedly _low_ numbers. No real threat for the knight, rather a nuisance. She was excited to put Grimm of any type or number in their place. 

A sprinkle of young Grimm were far too easy. Taking advantage of the sanctuary and intelligence that came with old age, a moderately powerful Boarbatusk swept itself into the brawl with full intent to do away with the invader. 

“I’ve never seen a clock tower double as a _bell tower._ Where are all the mechanical parts?” Selene was occupied with the real task at hand, now waiting in the landmark with everyone but Alecto. 

“The plaque here says there _are_ no internals, that somehow the clock is kept in motion by command of the Baroness. The same could be said of the entire city. How poetic. She keeps both time _and_ space in order.” Lucifer summarized the text. 

“She’s really powerful enough to keep Mellow Crest floating in the air? What about when she’s sleeping?” 

“I’m not sure. More puzzling is the idea of her citizens moderating _themselves._ Is she the only enforcer here?” 

A complete stranger intervened. “Well, sort of. The denizens here are no different from those in Mistral, or Vale for that matter. They’re good people, and they understand that with protections and compassion, contentment must be traded.” 

“So there’s no police. But there _is_ an entity willing to drop everyone at the first sign of dissent. That makes it _fear_ based, does it not?” 

“Quite the contrary! I would _never_ do anything to hurt the townspeople.” 

_“’I’?_ You’re the Baroness!?” Nothing ever slipped past Lucifer. 

“Please, call me Skyler. It’s a pleasure to formerly meet you! You’re from Atlas, are you not?” 

“Affirmative.” He shook her hand. 

“And you must be?” Skyler leaned down, smiling. 

“Miss Selene Virtus!” She giggled. 

“Selene _Virtus._ Ah, I see. It’s an honor to meet you _both._ Did anyone else come with you?” 

The double doors made way as Alecto, along with her polar opposite, barged inside without regard for the inhabitants or their architecture. Seeing as it was the only option, her sword was jammed in the armored back of the Boarbatusk, and without any way to control it, the Grimm was headed straight at Skyler. 

‘Gah!” Alecto and her sword lost their hold on the steed and flew into a wall. The Boarbatusk was forced to halt, Skyler taking matter into her own hands. An arcane staff warped into her hand. Making use of such a tool allowed her to freeze, levitate, and _lob_ the foe out the front door. Casting _Boarbatusks_ out of her domain seemed effortless so long as she wielded the constellation-riddled cane. “S-Sorry!” 

“Woah! Where did you get that?” Selene buzzed. 

“I made it. It took me awhile though. Wanna see? There’s a great story to go with it, actually. Remind me to tell you some other time. Surely you didn’t come to Mellow Crest just to hear me talk about myself, right? What business do you have here?” She passed her weapon down to the teenager. While Selene was busy examining the artifact, her pals revealed the details of their quest. 

“We’re looking for a young girl named Nadia. She always wears a blue hood and cape. You’d know her if you saw her. Only problem is… you wouldn’t see her.” Lucifer began to realize how difficult it was to find the ultimate rogue in a haystack the size of Vale, let alone Remnant. 

“Why’s that? Has she gone missing?” 

“Well, sort of. She knows exactly where she is, I hope. Because she didn’t get lost, she just… _ran away.”_ Alecto said, glaring at Lucifer. 

“Ugh. We’re _never_ going to find her. If she doesn’t want to be found, she _won’t_ be found. She could be five feet in front of us, and we wouldn’t know.” He deplored. 

“This Nadia’s pretty stealthy, is she? Where did she learn that from?” Skyler reclaimed her wooden scepter. 

“I can only assume she was trained in Mistral, but she’s been our teammate from Beacon Academy as long as I’ve known her.” 

“You’re from Beacon!? M-My apologies, it just seemed to me you lot were more… I-I thought you were from _Atlas.”_

Selene puffed her cheeks. “We enrolled at the start of this semester, to learn how to fight, and kill those big scary monsters!” 

“Now you’re talkin’ my language.” Alecto laughed. Skyler herself couldn’t help a few gleeful chuckles. 

“If you’re from Beacon, that means you may have met-“ 

“W-What’s that orange storm over there?” Selene felt it necessary to inject herself in the conversation. It was clear what she was referring to, although it wasn’t as much a storm as it simply _looked_ like one. In truth, the distant atmosphere was so polluted that the sky itself had turned gray, and red. Like an ugly sunset. Amidst the smog that settled among the clouds were a few silhouettes of skyscrapers. 

“I’ve been wondering that myself. Only in the past week or so has it appeared.” Skyler looked to the stars in thought. The bloody speck over the mountains was so far she didn’t realize the gravity of its presence.  


“What?! _Is that…?”_ Alecto put the pieces together, having visited the nation once herself. 

“Servus Portum!?” Lucifer gasped. There was no mistaking it. The slow moving walls, the Kingdoms turning their backs, the _Purifiers_ investigating Summit’s Blight, and Caligula’s promises of purification- It all made sense now. Servus Portum was ever expanding. 

“Servus Portum.” Skyler repeated, processing the name. “Should I be worried? My strict apologies, as an isolationist I care little for the affairs of fellow neighbors.” 

“This one’s a tyrant with a lust for despotism. If he inches closer, I _would_ be concerned. That mystical polearm inspires confidence, but can it take on a whole armada, and double the number of comrades?” Lucifer didn’t hold back. 

“It’s not going to get to that point. I’ll speak to Servus Portum’s Ruler if he falls over the hills. The grasslands of Mellow Crest have remained untouched for a very long time. I’d very much appreciate if it stayed that way.” 

“Their _‘Supreme Leader’_ is not open to negotiations, I’m afraid. Fortunately, you’ve got plenty of time to change his mind.” Lucifer was well-versed in the whims of war. 

“I’m a people person, and I’ve been a prized diplomat for a _very_ long time. I’m sure I can reach him. I’d be more concerned about your friend, truth be told. She didn’t go _there,_ did she?” 

“Not a chance.” Alecto scoffed. “Nadia’s too good to get snuffed out by _them._ No, if anything could catch her off guard, it’d be surprise Grimm. _Hmph,_ as if. Good riddance to any disgusting creature who tries.” 

“We better find her quick, then. She’s not here, but if she pops up, I’ll tell her you guys are looking for her. If Mellow Crest didn’t need me, I’d take her to Beacon myself…” Skyler looked away, a sad innocence filling the air. “Maybe at some point you four could hold the fort for me. I’d love to travel to Vale’s Academy sometime.” 

“Once we find Nadia, we can all come back here! She would love to meet you.” Selene consoled. 

“Leave now, and there’s a better chance that’ll happen. We should get back on track.” Lucifer would have preferred staying, but they weren’t in here on a holiday. If Nadia wasn’t nearby, there wasn’t any real reason for them to be either. “I can’t think of anywhere she’d be, though.” 

“Maybe we could check a few smaller towns on the way back. Do you think she could already be gone?” Selene felt a great weight in asking such a thing. 

“No.” Lucifer left it that, setting an example by trampling out of the historic settlement and towards midtown, where the binding vines were locked. Skyler waved bye as everyone else did the same. The way back was a mystery to Alecto thanks to her strange Grimm-filled route. A garden with a clear view of Remnant dared to be the only distraction, especially since Boreas had set up shop in the botanical attraction. 

“No luck, I take it? We’re _both_ stuck in a bind then. I’d finally get some accurate measurements if Summit’s Blight ceased these roars. The vibrations, shockingly, can be felt from here, and they’re tampering with my calculations. The Beryl Rhinestone _must_ be stable for this to work, and with every shout it becomes more unruly.” Boreas figured Nadia would be with them at this point if she was found. Most of his attention was on a nearby golden telescope outfitted with trinkets and levers. Sitting in a hopper and jolting this way and that awaited the gem. 

“Haven’t found a clue on this thing yet, have you? What makes you think it’s so powerful? My lien’s on it being a ridiculous waste of time.” Lucifer said. At hearing this, the Rhinestone ripped itself out of the cage and rapidly rolled away. 

_“No! Get that **Stone!”**_ Boreas screamed, watching it prance past everyone. Alecto, not familiar with its power, lunged for it nonetheless just to land hard without gaining anything. Selene wasn’t up to chase, let alone jump, but _Merlin_ picked up the slack. 

While everyone ran but failed to catch up, Merlin was right on the Rhinestone’s heels. Their race endured winding roads, twisting bridges, and several shortcuts through rivers. Onlookers were mortified at seeing a battalion of armed contenders charge after a bunny, who was in turn locking down a purple pearl. 

Finally, Merlin caught it. All he had to do was spring out of Mellow Crest and slide down the trail of vines that served as an exit with as little grace as possible. Everyone but Boreas followed as he believed anything more than _four_ runners a recipe for failure. Skyler, privy to everything taking place in her sanctum, joined him. 

“How exciting! I couldn’t be more pleased to see the antics of Beacon so contagiously well-spirited.” 

“If the Rhinestone wasn’t so integral to solving Remnant, I’d be more at ease with it hanging in the balance.” Boreas stroked his chin. “It has a will of its own, reacts to the shrieks of Grimm, holds an unmatched sense of power, and I’ve been told it can open seals within Summit’s Blight.” 

“Really? Can’t say I blame you for being so enamored with it, then. Go get ‘em.” Skyler smirked. Boreas did as commanded. 

“Merlin! Are you okay?” Selene, upon being released from Lucifer, scanned the tall grass. She knew her friend could survive a fall even if he missed the landing, the question was where he _was,_ or if the Rhinestone did anything to him. 

“Merlin. Where are you!?” Lucifer repeated her chant, but with his own militant tone. Fearing the possibility of an assault, Alecto assumed a defensive posture. The panic didn’t appear to be well-founded. Merlin, Rhinestone in paw, jumped high into the sunlight and landed in Selene’s arms. 

“Gotcha!” She hugged him intimately. The stone whipped itself out of their grasp right into Boreas’s hand. 

“Excellent work. I should bring _Merlin_ with me on my travels. He captures this damn thing better than anyone else.” He admired. 

“Well, there might be _one_ other who has us beat.” Selene turned to Summit’s Blight, smiling nervously. 

“Okay. We’re done in Mellow Crest, and we’ve got your little toy.” Lucifer groaned. “We should be heading back, now.” 

“If you keep insulting it, you won’t just have _me_ to deal with. You’ve already seen the kind of havoc the Rhinestone can inflict.” Boreas said. 

“I’m not too worried. _Not too worried.”_ With every order of business now at an end, Boreas and Lucifer lead the party as team leaders. The trip back was as demanding now as it was in reverse. But their work was not done, as almost immediately they were situated in an arena perfect for another session of semblance training. 

“Now, you’ve gotten better, there’s no question. These portals don’t seem nearly as taxing as they were when we started, right?” Alecto coached. 

“Right.” Selene nodded. 

“See? You can even talk while doing it!” 

“Hey! No fair! You’ve had your semblance for a lot longer than I have!” Her earnest outburst was all in good fun. “I wish I could turn things into little balls and hit them!” 

“I wouldn’t say that. We haven’t even _begun_ to tap into the potential of your semblance, and I’m guessing it’s going to be a real winner once we’re done.” 

“Can you use your semblance on _people?”_

“Sure. That’s what it’s meant for. There’s only so many chairs I can slice in two, y’know?” Alecto spun her beloved short sword, taking solace in its presence. 

“Can you trap enemies in the globe for as long as you want?” 

“They’ll break out themselves, eventually. I’m not sure what it’s like- I’ve never used it on _myself._ It might be a force of will issue. Maybe… I could test it on _you.”_ Alecto made a subtle move, looking to the ceiling directly at a baroque light fixture. Something changed her mind. “N-Never mind. Bad idea.” 

“You’re right! We need to get to work, we’ve been sitting here talking too much.” Selene caressed her braids. 

“Not at all! Notice, this entire time _you’ve kept this portal going._ Keep it up, the more we stretch and sustain your skill the better you’ll get. It’s like a muscle, only we can’t _pull_ this one. Now, if only we could get something _out_ of this portal.” The hellish doorway being referred to was, as usual, a horizontal void filled with whirling lavender clouds. It formed a limitless hole in the floor. 

“Watch out! You might fall in!” Selene cried out. 

“We’ll see. Something tells me…” Alecto reached forward into the gate to confirm her clawed gloves could not breach the mists. A mythical force kept anything from mixing inside. “Aha! Nothing is allowed in there. I probably _can’t_ fall in, but if I did, would it act like a trampoline or a pool?” Alecto finally posed a question to Selene. She succeeded greatly in distracting the young empress. 

“Hmmm…” She considered the possibilities while, directly above her, a force unknown cut the cords holding one of the many lamp fixtures. Lucifer, with the help of a durable lantern, crashed down mere feet from her location. **_“Ahh!”_**

In her panic and sudden sense of danger, she tensed on reaction, and from a portal a single _skeletal arm_ was levitated into the air. It landed with a bony crunch. Every dry, skinless finger stayed connected despite no evidence of ligaments. 

_“Really!? A skeleton hand?”_ Alecto picked it up in disbelief. 

“L-Lucifer!? What’s the big idea?” Selene shrieked. 

“I-I’m sorry!” He couldn’t help but laugh, retracting his mask. “Please, forgive me. You were never in any real danger, I had complete control. Trust me.” 

“Guys? Look at this.” Alecto approached with the terrifying appendage. 

“Were you _waiting_ up there to scare me? _Why?_ Are you crazy?” Selene seemed to be berating him out of embarrassment at this point more so than genuine distress. 

“Alecto and I thought you were ready to step it up. After so many tries at this, she was convinced that, as long as you could maintain the portal, a little fear would prompt an impulsive response. That’s how _she_ learned.” 

“Guys! You won’t believe this!” Alecto tried again. 

“S-So you two set me up thinking that if you almost dropped a light on me, I’d magically summon a beast or something?” Selene squawked. 

“It didn’t _almost_ drop on you- I made sure of that. You know I would **never** do anything to harm you.” He justified. Alecto gave up, waving the spectral arm in front of him. 

“Hello!? Look!” She patted his chest with it a few times, to his disgust. 

_“What the devil!?_ ” He swatted it away. _“Are you insane? Where did you find that thing!?”_

“Selene summoned it, airhead. Our plan worked!” 

“W-What!?” Lucifer was twice as shocked as he looked a few seconds prior. 

_“Me? I_ summoned a _skeleton hand?”_ The thought produced a combo of fright and excitement. 

“Yep! Want to take a look?” Alecto held the limb down for a sort of gruesome peace offering. Selene paused, completely entranced with the bones. Even Merlin tilted his head, happy for her. It was amusing how such a grisly, mundane object could produce such awe. Then, without warning, Selene snatched it away and bolted out of the training hall. 

_“…Yay! I summoned a skeleton hand! I summoned a skeleton hand!”_ She chanted. 

“We… should really go take that thing away from her before she gets in trouble.” Alecto brought up a reasonable proposal. 

“…Affirmative.” The soldier, his teammate, and the pet bunny broke into a sprint. Their new task was to reel in Selene, and prep her for greater milestones. A dead, static fragment of a skeleton _had_ to be the beginning of something greater. It was her burden to figure out what. 

Entry No. 7 complete. 

This entry may be finished, but the Archive is not. 


	8. Covenant of Dukes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the guise of inexistence there can be found a zealot, a holy man pinned by a ceramic mask. Though the Last Duke may hold answers, Team Lance should tread his kingdom carefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Founder Archives are available to read on Fanfiction.net as well, under the same name. Also, they are available on the Official Founder Archives website, FounderArchives.com.

_Entry 8: Covenant of Dukes_

“Ah, Mister Virtus and Miss Keraseer! How lucky for us all, that I find myself greeting you two at the _Cross_ _Continental Transmit Tower._ What business brings you _here_ to begin with?” A member of Beacon Staff intercepted his students near the entrance to the grand monument in question. A glowing mid-day sun contrasted against the tall tower as a majestic backdrop. 

“Professor Stam!?” Alecto hissed through the slits of her helmet. “Err, we were just, um-“ 

“We were simply passing through to research Vale, and the surrounding villages.” Lucifer spoke for them both. 

“Aha, I’d gathered that much on my own, Mister Virtus. What I’m asking is, _why?”_

_“Should we tell him? If he finds out she’s been absent all this time, she might get in trouble. Plus, it’s probably bad news if he finds out Selene and Boreas are gonna go snooping around the library.”_ Alecto pulled Lucifer aside, murmuring to make sure they couldn’t be heard. She overlooked the fact that Stam was mere feet away, and _anyone_ in that position could still hear her. Lucifer looked over at the Professor, understanding this trivial mistake. 

“Hm. Rather, the brief secrets between teammates should stay secrets! Especially for ones of _your_ stature.” He bowed. Lucifer appeared completely unaffected by the compliment while his counterpart couldn’t hide the flattery in her posture. “I do hope you weren’t expecting any action inside the CCT-Tower. Otherwise, I don’t see why you’d bring your weapons. You _do_ know we have lockers for that, yes?” 

“They don’t reach outside the Kingdom- ah!” Alecto caught herself after it was too late. 

“It’s no problem, Miss Keraseer! I’d be ill-mannered to control what my students do outside the confinements of Beacon Academy. As far as I’m concerned, a journey away these walls means extra training. Don’t let me stop you.” Stam chuckled, softly pacing away. 

“I think we fooled him.” Alecto gave a thumbs up. All she was rewarded with was a sneer and leave of absence. Before the door closed, Alecto ran through to join Lucifer. “She still isn’t responding to her scroll, you know. Should I try again? Do you think we’ll get any service?” 

“We’re _literally inside_ the CCT-Tower and you’re asking about service. Are you out of your mind?” 

“I don’t know, I’m still new to this scroll thing!” She followed him through an auditorium of which the most noteworthy structure was a metal pillar in the middle, one laced with holographic monitors. 

“You’ve had it for _how_ long now? And you’re still unfamiliar with it.” 

“Ugh, not everyone was raised in the technological center of mankind, okay? You may have gotten a comfortable life from a family snuggled in a prestigious town, but don’t assume the same applies to me.” 

“You disparage assumptions while making up your own. Don’t think you know my past.” 

“Tell me about it, then. How about this? You’re pretty familiar with the Cross Continental Transmit Centers, huh? Is it possible for them to ever go down?” 

“It _was_ Atlas that invented the system, to the ungrateful arms of the rest of Remnant. You would need an army or two, or _three_ to take down this tower, even if it’s dwarfed by the one in Atlas. I don’t see that happening anytime soon, I’m sorry to say.” He thought himself a fool for even considering the thought, now meandering in an elevator. 

“I’m not complaining. What floor do we go to?” Alecto pointed at where she thought the buttons would be. Only a series of scanners awaited. 

“Hello. Welcome to the CCT. How may I help you?” A female’s voice spoke over the speakers. 

“Oh, cool! Do we go down, or up?” She cheered. 

“We’re _on_ the lowest floor _,_ imbecile. What, do you want to go _lower?_ How about the secret dungeon?” Lucifer chided. 

“We have a _secret dungeon?_ Is there like a _‘secret dungeon’_ option, and if so, how is the _secret dungeon_ a **secret?”**

“I was joking. Please explain to me the long winded, convoluted reason why there’d be a secret dungeon in Vale’s CCT-Tower?” He noticed a batch of civilians waited in front of the elevator, not quite on board with sharing the space with two bickering opposites of war. On one side the ideal paradigm of military prowess, on the other a horned cavalier cloaked in shining armor. Needless to say, Lucifer moved things along. 

“Take us to the _Chronicle of Memoirs.”_ He demanded. 

“It seems that area is restricted for authorized personnel only. If that applies to you, could you please place your scroll on the terminal to verify your identity?” The semi-monotone script continued. Lucifer didn’t hesitate to comply. “Perfect. Thank you, Mister Virtus.” 

“Wow. How many people get to claim they’re authorized personnel? _None._ So you’re top dog around _here,_ too... I’m pretty sure I’m like one more one-up away from locking you in my semblance. Sure I might get a headache from keeping you trapped, but it couldn’t be worse than the one brought on by your incessant babbling. I can’t wait to beat you whenever we discuss kingdom lore, religion, or the Old Arts.” Alecto droned on. 

“Huh. _‘Kingdom lore.’_ I’ll give you that one. _Religion-_ Another term for **fiction.** As if that matters. Don’t expect me to ever entertain this foolishness. Gods and goddesses are not _real.”_

“Quite the contrary. It’s foolish to deny the impact legends and heroes can have on those devoted. Why did _you_ decide to be a Huntsman? I bet you were inspired by someone, right?” 

“Classified.” 

“What?” She didn’t quite catch his response. 

“Classified. I cannot tell. Sorry. As for the _Old Arts,_ feel free to do what I could not. Explain why _you’re_ here, or at the very least what these _‘Old Arts’_ are.” The door opened, revealing a large but dim coliseum. The room was stocked full of computer tiers, each one astonishingly powerful. Lucifer and Alecto surveyed the rows, taking a considerable amount of time to reach the end. 

“The Old Arts- not to be confused with the Old _Fang,_ are considered by those who practice it to not only be a method of combat, not a way of life, but a state of being. You’ve already seen it, believe or not. Every time you’ve seen me fight, I’ve demonstrated skillful techniques that respect the Old Arts. Even against you. But I’m nowhere near perfect.” 

“You don’t have to tell _me.”_ Lucifer took a jab at her. 

“Hey! You make it very difficult to adhere to the Arts. As a lady I’m supposed to _‘hold thy tongue’_ and _‘turn thou other cheek.’_ I haven’t done a very good job of that, have I? Fortunately, the nature of the Old Arts is to learn. We _must_ work at it.” 

“We’re the same in that respect, then. Enough, we’re here.” Lucifer sat down at the last machine and began vigorously typing. After receiving an error and not being allowed into the system, he held his scroll up to the display. “ _Bingo._ ” He was in. 

“How did you do that?” Alecto was first impressed with his keyboard speed, hardly being able to type at all herself, then his ability to bypass the precautions. 

“If you’re the right person, they let you right in. I’m allowed.” Lucifer payed little attention to her, focused on manipulating the interface with a few more scroll confirmations. 

“Why are _you_ the right person?” She asked. 

“Classified.” 

_“Welcome to the Chronicle of Memoirs, Virtus. What do you wish to know?”_ A digital assistant distinctly different than the one in the elevator spat out instructions. It was uncanny. 

“Make sure you keep this between us, understood? I **am** allowed here, but it’s best I use the Chronicle as sparingly as possible. It leaves a trail of what we ask, and it catalogues our misadventures.” 

“I get it. So, now we’re going to ask this voice where Nadia is, and it’ll magically have the answer?” Alecto still didn’t fathom the plan. 

“Not quite. If we have a lead, we might be able to track something down through specific questions. The _CCTS_ has an extensive record of everything if you know where to look. It’s just a matter of recognizing the system’s dynamics. Therefore, is there anything particularly noteworthy about Nadia?” 

“Well, she’s got those needles. They use venom, that’s pretty strange.” 

_“Chronicle._ Where do you find strains of venom?” Lucifer put in a command. 

_“Narrowing the search.”_ It loaded, then brought up many hundreds of results. 

“Um… Chronicle? Are there any areas where invisibility semblances are more common?” Alecto caught onto the strategy. 

“Narrowing the search.” It continued, processing the list of unique traits and anomalies about their missing friend until one last inquiry from Alecto pushed the data over the edge. 

“What do you know about ritualistic hoods?” 

_“The search is complete.”_ One source was unveiled, a single file now presented in the middle of the screen. _“Thank you for using the Chronicle of Memoirs, Mister Virtus.”_

“Huh. I have no idea what this means. The **_‘Covenant of Dukes?’”_** He read out the three words with extra contemplation. Tapping it brought up a short but eerily enlightening article. After all this whittling down, they stumbled upon only a paragraph of which they read in silence 

_“Although the Chronicle has no answer to your problem, if you’ve been led to this page there’s an entity who does. The Covenant of Dukes is a mostly unknown organization off the grid. Great efforts have been taken to keep its existence a secret, but after negotiating with CCTS executives several times, and after many attempts to erase itself from the Chronicle of Memoirs, a reprieve was granted. This single reference of the Covenant would be its only trace in the event somebody useful to its cause would stumble upon it. What little information could be compiled outlines that within the Covenant of Dukes resides an ‘all-knowing’ disciple waiting for an oracle.”_

“…Okay, so when they can’t find anything, it pulls up a secondary questionnaire. We’ve just been redirected to a **living** _‘chronicle’_ at this point. Some help this was.” Lucifer sighed. 

“Don’t give up just yet. This **_‘all knowing disciple’_** might, as the name suggests, actually _know_ something. Amazing, right? I’m a genius. Obviously he knows about Nadia, otherwise he wouldn’t have been narrowed down in the search.” 

“What are you suggesting? That we go to this _Covenant of Dukes_ and confront the disciple?” 

“Why not? Look, there’s loose coordinates right there. Even if the records are slim, we still get a general idea of where to go. The Covenant is just south of here. It says he’s waiting for an _‘Oracle._ ’ Maybe that could be us! I mean, we were planning on leaving Vale anyway. Do you want to find Nadia or not?” 

“…Fine. But first, we need to stop by the dorm rooms. I’m guessing this symbol will guide us when we _do_ embark?” Lucifer pointed at the screen, clarifying what he meant while entering the coordinates into his scroll. Under the passage watched a runic illustration depicting some sort of pointed mask. Without a shred of further discourse, they left the Chronicle of Memoirs and the Cross Continental Transmit Center altogether. Their dormitory was overtaken in no time flat. 

“W-Who are you!?” Alecto had become accustomed to walking in on uninvited guests at this point. Lucifer was far less hospitable though, pulling his gun on the cretin. Anyone would have, considering the man’s appearance. He wore a brown wavy coat, and had hellish _mist_ where his legs _would_ have been. 

“Augustus. I’m the Warden at the facility of the same name.” He held his shriveled hand out. 

“Where we _aren’t._ You should have stayed there.” Lucifer threatened, still aiming at him. Alecto had the sense to quell his frenzy. 

“Wait, stop! This guy’s the leader of Augustus Correctional! Nadia talked about him a lot! It’s great to meet you, sir. You’re ten times scarier in person!” 

“Aha. Thank you.” 

“What are you doing here? H-How did you even find our dorm rooms?” 

“I knew I was looking for Team Lance, you can thank Nadia for that. And I’m good friends most of the staff here. It wasn’t that difficult- there are far more mind-bending investigations taking place at the prison nearly every day. Nadia knew about _that,_ she was part of several prior to her departure.” 

“How so?” Lucifer lowered his hand-cannon. 

“Well I must admit, she came to me the same day she left.” Augustus fixed his hat then glasses, respectively. 

“She did!?” They blurted in unison. “Why didn’t you stop her?” 

“She was already determined. I can control almost everything happening in the walls of my great asylum, but I can’t control _her._ The point is, I came here for, well, a couple reasons. First, she has a good friend-“ 

“Ella.” Lucifer nodded. 

“Oh, you know. Perfect. She’s an interesting specimen, an anomaly neither I nor Vale’s files can piece together. I was hoping a train ride to Atlas would uncover something, and if you saw her in person, you’d know why. Surprise, she’s back and we’ve learned _nothing._ But more importantly, her bodyguard’s gone missing.” 

“Who was it? Did they get hurt?” Alecto gulped. 

“I don’t know. And frankly, I don’t care. He was a dangerous patient climbing the ranks of Remnant’s Most Wanted. _Dimitri,_ as he was known. His tracking device was impenetrable- a pinnacle of Atlesian engineering, and yet we find ourselves _here.”_ Augustus tossed the wrist guard to Lucifer. It was sliced down the middle, and whatever was responsible was no doubt leagues beyond anything Atlas could provide. “The tracker recorded everything. Hit play.” 

They listened to Dimitri and Nobody’s conversation without interruption until Dimitri mentioned the possibility of a Delphic being involved. 

“A **_Delphic!?”_** Alecto yanked the device away, pausing it. “This guy was negotiating with a _Delphic!?_ Argh, the nerve of him!” 

“What? What’s a Delphic?” Lucifer seemed lost. Augustus was able and willing to deliver the same explanation he gave to Dimitri, but Alecto wasn’t having any of it. 

_“Delphics_ are a rare creed-“ 

_“They’re despicable amalgamations of human and Grimm! How **dare** any remain on Remnant! They’re impure, a bastardization of the order of things! An unnatural breed that should have been **wiped** out when the Slayer of Heretics-“ _

“I think he gets it!” Augustus twisted the gadget away from her with the use of his black-fog inducing semblance and hit play. Alecto struggled to continue listening, clearly shaken. The recording ended once Dimitri severed his bonds. 

“His sword is _‘undoubtedly the sharpest in **all** of Remnant.’_ What a joke. Why are we even listening to this?” Lucifer checked his own knife. 

“It might lead back to Nadia. Nobody is responsible for the rising Grimm attacks in Forever Fall, I’m sure of it. If Nadia made a detour through there, she could have been captured. And more importantly, if you two are going to be searching for Nadia, asking about who this Nobody is might help all three of us.” 

“It seems like you’re just tacking this on us so we can do your investigation for you. Do you even care about Nadia?” Lucifer saw through the lie. The warden drooped his shoulders and craned his neck back. 

“Fine. I just _had_ to get that Delphic incident off my chest, but I couldn’t do it at the Correctional Facility. This is the only place I knew for **certain** the Administrator won’t overhear me. I lied to him, I neglected to tell him about the Delphics. I need you two to destroy Dimitri’s tracking device. And… Truth be told, I didn’t come here for finding Nadia _nor_ Nobody. I came because she talked about Team Lance non-stop, and she was about the closest thing I ever _had_ to a friend...” 

There had never been as much silence in the dwelling as there was right then. Everyone dropped their heads in despair. Lucifer looked at Alecto. 

She nodded. “Okay, we’ll help you. We’ll keep a hold of your radio-thing, and ask about _Nobody_ on our voyage. Although I could hardly see what use you could have for a _Delphic_ other than killing it. Right now we’re going to this place we found out about in the Chronicle-“ 

“We’re going to the _Covenant of Dukes!”_ Lucifer whooshed in front of her to put his hand over her mouth. Now was as good a time as any to collect one of Nadia’s vestments once he confirmed she wouldn’t reveal the Chronicle. 

_“What!? Really?_ I-I really don’t think that’s a good idea. You shouldn’t do it.” Augustus rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly nervous. 

“Why not? You know the place?” She hypothesized. 

“I don’t. It just sounds frightening. I wouldn’t recommend going to a place like that right now, you should really try one of the less dangerous settlements.” 

“We’ve already been to most of them, and I’ve got a feeling this’ll be a keeper. We should have left already anyway. I look forward to our next meeting! Bye!” Alecto set precedent by leaving in a brisk fashion. Augustus didn’t have a chance to say anything else. 

“Yeah, me too. You’ve just made things a _lot_ more difficult for me.” He uttered, frowning at the now closed door. Still hovering a foot off the ground, the twinkling vapor constituting his lower half began to envelop him completely. Apparently another perk of his semblance was the ability to teleport, as when the smoke cleared there was nothing left. 

The coordinates from their studies was only slightly further than Summit’s Blight, but was distinguished by being in a completely different direction. All the numbers led to was a smooth but cracked dam. Perfectly formed, the mountain was. But the height of it, and the empty courtyard in which it was slammed into gave the migrants an odd feeling. This blockade stretched across the entire landscape. 

“Oh, look at that!” Alecto pointed to an area of the barrier tainted with markings. 

“That’s just a bunch of random crevices. Don’t be… _Wait a second._ Alright, I stand corrected.” Lucifer recalled the symbol of the mask seen in the Chronicle of Memoirs. From memory alone, he could see how the nine etches in the mountain, if rearranged, could form the insignia. And then he realized touching them swapped them based on pressure. _“So it’s a puzzle?”_

“Hmm. How about this?” She said, joining in by tackling the right side. If they hadn’t seen the image representing this Covenant, it would have been impossible. Only with the answer could the obscure hallmark be remade. Failure, success, and then pause. That was the routine. Copious variations on the method finally allowed them to line up the pieces. The gravel upon which they stood rumbled, and the bluff split itself right down the middle, separating the mask into two halves. 

The extremely flamboyant mechanism for entry exposed a tremendous catwalk held by embellished pilasters. It took minutes for the pair to brave the overpass on foot. 

“Great. Do you think this is enough? I don’t think Grimm of _any_ size could breach this defense. Talk about overkill. What could the _disciple_ possibly be expecting?” Lucifer identified a colossal door mounted in their path. It didn’t take much to pinpoint. Compared to the splintery archaic entrance to the Anti-Citadel, this one was likely several times taller, and appeared nigh indestructible. Showered with intricate engravings, and bolted to huge walls with similar grandiosity- the entrance to this Covenant instantly landed a spot among the greatest monuments they’d seen so far in Remnant. 

“Wow… So, how do we approach this?” Alecto looked straight up, observing how the acropolis was trapped by sheer cliffs, not unlike a broken snow globe. 

“Let’s try knocking.” Lucifer advised. Neither felt confident enough to actually approach the gates, so Alecto picked up a mess of stray rocks and lobbed them at the entrance. In order to make sure her hits could be heard, she had to put all her strength into the throws. The booming sound was impossible to miss even in the depths the hidden bastille. Now it was Lucifer’s turn to gaze upward. He saw a formation of black silhouette peer over the wall, watch them for an uncomfortable amount of time, then disappear. 

The double doors were pushed open from inside by around twenty identical minions, with about ten more walking through the newly formed opening. It was clear who was in charge. Leading the parade was a tall individual wearing opulent robes. The person was pinned by a spiky ceramic mask privy to a permanent grin, clearly reflective of the Covenant’s emblem. The most shocking aspect of this stranger, besides the mask, were his legs. Or lack thereof. Both his limbs were replaced with lanky, razor sharp peg-legs. 

_“Of all the places within Remnant, **nobody** finds this place by accident. And with **infantry** of this sort, and **armor** like that, the question begs. **Why are you here?”** _ His query was punctuated by the metal clanks of his gait. 

“W-We’re here to find our friend. We were hoping this place would do the trick.” Alecto cooperated. The man with the mask settled still for a moment, then turned to recoil. 

**“Come. Enter _Tiberius: Covenant of Dukes.”_**

“Tiberius? Is that you?” Alecto had to pick up the pace to keep up with him. 

“No. I am the ruler of this castle. My name is Raphael.” He told them. 

“What is this place?” Lucifer marveled at his surroundings. They were being toured through stone bridges, hallways, and theatres. No corner of the gray fortress was unfinished, everything was perfectly carved and organized. And with the presence of clone-like guards everywhere to be seen, it was clear how much of a living, complete stronghold the Covenant was. 

**_“What you see is true._** _There is an unremarkable amount to learn about this place, but that knowledge is left to the Dukes. You should not even know of this place’s existence, but you do. Therefore, you may very well prove invaluable.”_ Raphael spoke. _“Just know, you’re within a hidden Kingdom. Consider it no different from your own. We are here, because we **have** to be here.” _

“Okay. So it’s like a heightened village?” Alecto said. 

“To you, that’s all it _should_ be.” 

“What a minute. Are these soldiers the only people this _‘village’_ has tooffer _?”_ Lucifer believed himself not to be in the safest of locations. 

“Witness my army: _Shrewds._ Anyone devoted to my reign must don their garments.” Raphael illustrated his leadership by having every _Shrewd_ stand ready for him at their mere mention. 

“Shrewds. That’s a cheery name-” Lucifer could only get so far with his comments before Alecto interrupted. 

“Oh, we haven’t told you _our_ names. This is-“ 

“Not needed. Lucifer. And you: Alecto.” Raphael continued on his way as though he hadn’t said anything concerning. 

“How did you know that!?” Lucifer advanced his way in front of the new accomplice. Every Shrewd in the area turned on him without a word from their master. 

_“Everything is okay. And I know everything. That’s why you came here, is it not? Or, would you like to leave?”_ He didn’t change his posture, therefore any fear in his face, whatever it looked like, was hidden behind the mask. 

“…Just tell us where our friend is. Then we’ll gladly leave. Her name is Nadia, she always wore one of these. She left them all before she disembarked.” Lucifer showed him one of her traditional hoods. Raphael analyzed the piece of clothing without much thought, eventually finding himself taken aback with the emblem on the bonnet. “Exquisite. Whoever wore this was a _Descendant.”_

“A _Descendant?_ What does that mean?” Lucifer asked. Alecto reached for the cloak. 

“Would it bother you if I kept this? With it, I could do some research and help you find Nadia. You want to find her, right?” He did a good job guilt-tripping them into allowing him his desires to keep the article. 

“Of course. It’s yours.” She dared not inquest her own loyalty. “Oh, we were wondering, she was good friends with a man named Augustus.” 

_“…Really?”_

“Yep. The day she left, he sent a crook named Dimitri to Atlas through the Forever Fall Forest. His tracking device recorded a conversation he had with an outsider called _‘Nobody.’_ From it, we’ve deduced Dimitri encountered a **_Delphic.”_** As usual, Alecto spat out the word with intense hate. 

_“Delphic?_ Do tell.” Raphael giggled, leading them into an amphitheater. 

“Delphics are scum, that’s all you need to know. If you see a humanoid with the physique of a Grimm, you’ll know you’ve found one. And apparently _Nobody_ thinks it’s welcome in Remnant. I don’t really see how, but Augustus suggested this incident could lead us to Nadia. In their dialogue, it became clear Nobody used a sword, and described it as _‘undoubtedly the sharpest in **all** of Remnant.’_” 

_“Really?”_ Raphael froze for a moment. Alecto and Lucifer assumed he had an answer, and was reveling in the moment of clarity. “…Not a clue, I’m afraid. I do not know where your friend is. My apologies.” 

“Ugh, this is useless. First the Chronicle has nothing, now _you_ have nothing.” Alecto whined. 

“Do what you will. You can even explore my castle, but only as long you tell me anything you think might help the search. Anything could help, simply call for me. Don’t go anywhere you’re not supposed to. The populace will alert me, and I will be there.” Raphael probed for more information. 

“I’ll look around, maybe that’ll finally yield answers. It’s clear I’m not going to find anything from you. Enjoy each other.” Lucifer left. He’d occasionally bump into a Shrewd, but all things considered he was grateful not to receive their stares for being so different. Tiberius: Covenant of Dukes was big enough that he almost began to think himself lost. There were so many empty churches, forums, and dining halls, trickery couldn’t be ruled out. _Could this castle be alive?_ It wouldn’t be the first time a foreign region hoodwinked him. 

Resigned to roam around without any purpose, Lucifer eventually encountered a different scene. A narrowing staircase led to a huge vault door, and to say it was _guarded_ was a gross understatement. There were likely over twenty Shrewds watching the gateway, each armed with a blade and crossbow. They were all lined up along the walls, encapsulating the stair-well towards the fort. Perhaps it was boredom, perhaps it was a desire for answers, but Lucifer decided he should infiltrate the armory. 

There was no feasible angle for subterfuge as long as Raphael’s men sat prone and concentrated on security. If he fought them, no doubt Raphael would descend upon him. _Could he **fight** Raphael? Was it even worth it?_ “Nadia could do it…” He groaned in frustration. Getting inside without being seen at all was the best option. 

The Shrewds set their sights on Lucifer, as he figured the best idea was to crawl down the shooting gallery under his cape. A couple of the marksmen looked at each other in bewilderment, then hopped from their balcony to check. They prodded the bundle of cloth a handful of times, waiting while all others watched until one of them flicked it away with their saber. _Nothing._

Lucifer used this opportunity to slip past the spectators into the mausoleum. His cape was gone for good, but it may very well have been a worthy sacrifice. So far, nothing but the comparatively perplexing architecture peaked his interest. The cobwebs didn’t help. There were far less torches inside. Numerous flights of stairs brought him to a circular chamber, damp with moisture, stained by moss and mire. Sculpted pillars and a cloudy atmosphere couldn’t distract from the violet flame in the middle, some sort of ritualistic pyre sleeping in a golden cradle, its heat searing even from a distance. 

“What kind of mindless gibberish is this?” He couldn’t believe his eyes. Every corner held an altar decorated with recently extinguished candles. He swept the dust off a nearby mural out of pure curiosity. It depicted four basic figures standing against a fifth. Inscriptions in an extrinsic language covered _everything,_ but one mundane list of words he could read at the very bottom set the tone for the rest. _“Slayer, Blood, Scourge, Spawn, Arbiter.”_ he read out. 

Another one, chosen at random and requiring Lucifer to slog a great distance due to the enclosure’s size, illustrated what he could only assume to be the same five idols standing below a star. Much like before, the only legible text recited a cryptic phrase. _“First Bewitchment.”_

The Huntsman-in-training turned his attention to the fire. As he drew closer, it’s earthly but unnatural glow gleamed brighter. Lucifer couldn’t resist reaching for it. The brazen cinders called to him. 

Just a few minutes earlier, when he split up with his partner, she spent her time conversing with Raphael, hoping she could squeeze more insight out of him. Hesitant to jump in, however, they walked in silence. 

“I thought there weren’t any Keraseers left.” He stated. 

“W-What do you know about me? Or the Keraseers?” She sputtered. 

”I recognize that mail. And those swords? There’s no mistaking it. You are a _Keraseer.”_

“Fine. Is that a problem for you?” She stomped her feet, suddenly on the defensive. 

“No, no, nothing like that! Not yet, anyway. And your friend, a Virtus. Some may consider it an honor to have both a Keraseer and a Virtus in their presence. I’m exempt from that charm, fortunately. And after all that build up, you two are here looking for a _Descendant._ How poetic.” 

“Why do you keep calling Nadia a Descendant? How do you know about that? Not even Lucifer knows. And speaking of which, what’s so special about him anyway? Or Selene for that matter?” 

_“Selene Virtus. So she’s here in Vale, too? Hahaha. You understand so little. Nadia hasn’t told any of you about her past. Is **he** oblivious to **your** history, as well? You’ve kept Lucifer in the dark too, haven’t you?” _ _Dead silence._ _“Oh, you have. How wonderful, it’s an entire team of liars.”_

“Y-You don’t know anything. Silence!” She drew her blade. 

_“I know **everything.** It’s just like a Keraseer to jump straight to bloodshed once the truth is unveiled. But know this. No matter how hard you four try and bury the past from each other, **it always comes clawing back.** _ But, don’t pay any attention to me! Just the ramblings of a weathered traveler.” ****

“It matters not! How dare you insult a Keraseer! Have at you, then! Let us see who’ll prove victorious, you coward!” She took a battle stance. He simply laughed, still intertwining his fingers, not at all intimidated. But suddenly, before she rushed forward, his attitude shifted. His head jolted to the side. 

**_“The Flames of Tiberius!”_** He gasped. Instantly, he broke into a sprint, blazing through the Covenant of Dukes with speed so swift, Alecto didn’t have a chance at catching him. Raphael navigated the corridors and gardens expertly. It wasn’t long before he found the guarded staircase. The Shrewds made way for him without instruction. 

Within the divine passage, Lucifer was entranced by the Flames of Tiberius, inching his outstretched fingers toward the flames. Before contact was made, a hand ripped his own away. It took him a period of confusion to garner back his senses. 

**_“What are you trying to do!?”_** Raphael screamed in his face, tugging him away from the prized suttee. Every one of his grunts funneled into the room after Alecto, each waiting for a signal to fire. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Lucifer jerked his arm away. 

“Merely the old antiques of a historian, nothing more, nothing less. And nothing of interest you two. You should leave, now.” Raphael’s sudden but level-headed resolution convinced Lucifer to trudge outward, past Alecto. 

“C’mon. He’s right. Why do we care about this?” He lowered her steel. 

“But, Lucifer!” 

“He’s not going to tell us where Nadia is. What’s the point?” 

_“Listen to him, Alecto. Do as your team leader says, always. Never betray his rule.”_ Raphael stood in front of the Flames of Tiberius, making sure there was no chance of trespass. 

“Grr! Your time will come!” She retreated outside, wherein Vale’s representatives were overseen by a congregations of Shrewds. Raphael stayed put and walked over to relight most of the candles with a scorching piece of wood from the fire. Throughout the journey out of Tiberius: Covenant of Dukes, Alecto consistently glanced backwards, reaffirming the notion that they were _not_ being followed. Out the main gates they went, and that was the end of that. 

“Fantastic. That didn’t accomplish anything. In fact we lost progress, because now he’s got one of Nadia’s hoods, my cape, and a bunch of information. A complete waste of my time.” 

“That’s _our_ time, actually.” Alecto replicated the strategy from before, throwing rocks at Raphael front door, although this time out of spite. In the back of her mind, his words regarding secrecy never left. _“C-Could they really be keeping something from me?”_ She then remembered the supposed amount of skeletons hiding in her own closet. 

“C’mon. We shouldn’t waste any more, if it matters that much to you.” Lucifer began the long trip across the bridge, back to the beloved Academy. While Lucifer had Alecto accompany him in a search into the deep recesses of Vale hidden from the public eye, he had tasked a set of equally important allies to do their own research in Beacon’s library. And with night cascading upon the heroes without a hint of benevolence, now was the perfect time for such an undertaking. 

“Our peers like to use the library as a gathering ground to socialize, play games, or just loiter around. Therefore I’m not surprised Professor Stam hid his antique tome collection in the bookshelves. Who would ever look for books in a bookshelf? It’s laughable! Unless you’re _me,_ of course.” Boreas attended Selene to the furthermost shelf on the second level and began pulling the books out. He was right, behind a set of encyclopedias were a stack of withered yellow writings. 

“He hid his secret textbooks in a library behind encyclopedias? _Genius!_ Who would ever read an encyclopedia?” Selene piped. 

“Don’t go too fast, we’ll have to put these back the way we found them. It’s a risk to do this, but anything for Nadia. Considering the time, I doubt anyone will intrude. The only reason someone would come here at night is to fall asleep. Unless you’re _me,_ of course.” He repeated himself. 

“Got it! What should we look through first?” 

“She’s kind of old-timey, is she not? She wears those hoods religiously. So here’s one on _religion.”_ Boreas handed her a fresh scripture. Selene, precocious as she was, skimmed through it and soaked in the basic gist of everything. One chapter covered a multitude of supposed deities. 

“Huh. According to this, there’s a bunch of extra gods I’ve never heard of. There’s one associated with war named _Odynavus._ And another one who dealt with time, named _Troy._ Oh, this one seems important, there’s a lot of information about him. He’s called _Keres..._ But these guys can’t actually be real, right?” 

“Simply a different belief system than ours. No more real than any entity in which you or I place our worship. Even a man of science has to take a leap of faith, sometimes.” 

“Why does Professor Stam have these anyway?” 

“My understanding is he researched them extensively to help navigation in Summit’s Blight. I saw him with one myself during the field trip. Fortunately, there’s all manner of extras for us to find.” 

They read in silence, almost enjoying themselves with literature whether it was real or not. Selene seemed disappointed to find something with any connection to her situation, since it meant playtime was over. 

“Hey, here it mentions **‘The Grand Gatekeeper’** and gives us details about it! Maybe we can finally take down _Galathyn_ for good!” She confided. 

“Galathyn? Explain.” 

“It’s that Grimm in Summit’s Blight. Nomad told me all about him, but this is on a whole other level! It says here that it’s been thriving in Remnant as long as anyone’s remembered. I-It’s kind of hard for me to read this cursive, though. Err… _‘Heed its legs, for the pikes of its bony stilts remain tipped with an ancient poison. Not a single documented survivor of its strength exists save for myself, with everyone else succumbing to the arms of death mere minutes after being punctured. The secret to its own demise is beset in the unknown, but my estimations is that a dose of its own medicine would prove equally fatal. There is so very much work left to be done.’_ Umm… Nomad never said anything about that. Do you think he was hiding information from us?” 

“Care to explain who Nomad is? Not one of those magic-men read about in these books, I presume?” Boreas flipped through the pages of his own selection of documents. Half of them appeared to be printed. They could clearly tell the other half was hand-written, all by the same individual. 

“Nope! He’s an ally from Summit’s Blight! He told me how to navigate around myself! It’s pretty tricky though, it has to do with the phases of the moon.” Selene said. 

“Oh, all the more reason to get my telescope back in use. Anyway, I’ve learned all sorts of interesting lessons, but nothing that would lead back to Nadia. One thing that did ruffle my feathers, however, was the mention of a sort of collection of antiques called Relics. And I’m not talking about the keepsakes from our initiation in the Emerald Forest. ” 

“That’s right, Relics!” Selene squawked, before covering her mouth. 

“Oh, you know of them?” Boreas loomed overhead. 

“N-No, you misheard me. I just, _err,_ coughed. Seriously.” She threw in a few obviously fake chokes. 

“…Okay then. Whoever wrote this was being strangely discreet about the purpose of the relics, however many there may be. That’s what makes it stand out. I was able to gather that each one was hidden by another unspecified being. I haven’t the slightest clue of the specifics. Apparently they’re important enough not to talk about on paper, I’m guessing in the event this falls into the wrong hands… If you were going to hide something crucially important, you’d put it in Remnant’s greatest labyrinth. You know what that sounds like?” 

“…Summit’s Blight?” She theorized. 

“Exactly. Maybe the White Fang, or this _Nomad_ is searching for it. It would make sense, and it would also explain…” He slowly lifted the Beryl Rhinestone. “W-Wait a minute!? Could this be it?” 

“What, a relic? No, I-It can’t be. If Nomad was after it, he wouldn’t have given it away. Not to mention he, at one point, got his hands on… Uh, n-never mind.” 

“Well, it’s a great possibility he didn’t know! And if this is in fact the truth, we’ve got the White Fang cornered!” 

“Um… We can only hope. It’s not like we can ask anyone about it. Wait! Look!” Selene clutched another textbook, this one stamped with the same iconic label seen on Nadia’s clothes. So far her brand was turning out to be a pivotal clue in the search. Boreas caught her drift with ease, and held one half of the cover so they could read together. After a scribbled foreword, which was looked over with incredible disinterest, they found a good starting point to compile whichever details seemed relevant. 

_“The Origin of an Amaryllis.”_ Boreas recited the first chapter’s name. 

_“Ahem._ What could two promising young minds possible need with an elder’s treasures?” Somebody tapped Boreas’s shoulder. 

“P-Professor Stam!?” 

“Don’t mind me, Mister Zale. Mind yourself. I don’t think _you_ would appreciate your old collection being soiled by grasping hands and prying eyes. And you too, Miss Virtus? Isn’t it past curfew?” 

“Professor, w-we were just trying to, um-” Selene failed at rallying any substantial defense. 

“It’s no problem, Miss Virtus. I trust neither of you saw anything too important, yes? Just the rambled teachings of a seasoned _scribe._ Run along now, just don’t let me catch either of you doing it again.” Stam smiled, watching Boreas file the fables back into place. His two students whispered to each other in a rushed fashion, contemplating whether or not to pull a third party into their quest. 

“Oh, um, Professor?” Selene made the first move in dashing up beside him. “We’ve been looking everywhere, trying to find Nadia for quite some time now. She’s been missing ever since our fight with Lucifer. And we really miss her. We were just hoping your books might have a clue as to where she went, or who she was.” 

“Miss Flora didn’t tell you much about herself, did she?” 

“No… But she was such a great friend. I really wish things were different… Aha, I guess I just had this idolized vision of what it would be like in Vale. My fault for setting expectations so high. I never thought my team would fall apart like this.” 

“Nonsense, Miss Virtus. You and your team exemplify not only the standard for this _combat_ school, but to the other teams. Just look at you and Miss Keraseer. I’d be hard-pressed to find a more exceptional partnership. And your team leader? I don’t think I need to explain how admirable the relationship between all four of you is.” 

“He’s got a point, you know. If only my team was as dutiful.” Boreas set a hand on Selene’s shoulder. 

“Y-You’re right. Maybe, if Nadia really is gone for good, we can visit her in Mistral sometime! I’m sure she’d love to see us again! Even Lucifer! I already can’t wait to travel there and see the look on her face once I’ve finished training my semblance! But one thing I’ve been thinking is, if she’s gone, how will Team Lance continue with only three members?” She sprung out of the gloom of pessimism. 

“Don’t worry, Miss Virtus. I will take care of everything. Run along, now.” He put full weight on a convenient pedestal, stopping at the exit to the library. Boreas and Selene pranced away without a hitch, back to their dorms were they belonged. _“I have a feeling that moment of rekindled friendship may come sooner than you think.”_

Entry No. 8 complete. 

This entry may be finished, but the Archive is not. 


	9. Let’s Make Memories Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having come to terms with Nadia's disappearance, Penelope's students find solace in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Founder Archives are available to read on Fanfiction.net as well, under the same name. Also, they are available on the Official Founder Archives website, FounderArchives.com.

_Entry 9: Let’s Make Memories Together_

Her own helmet spied amidst her slumber, hanging on a hook. It was the first thing Alecto saw every time she arose in the morning, as it substituted not only a boost to her motivation, but also a reminder to _put it on._ She wouldn’t be caught dead outside this makeshift sanctuary without it. 

“Hmm.” She emerged from the bedsheets, yawning, retrieving her weapon from under her pillow. Without any visual indication of the sun’s rising nor where her scroll sat, time was a true mystery. There was no light inside. But for years, she’d developed a natural sense of the hour through sheer need, and always awoke in a panic at the sun’s ascent. “Grr! Never matter! _This day will fall like the rest! Hya!”_ The closet door snapped open. Surely another one of Alecto’s coveted kicks. 

“Ah! Do you ever try the knob? Anything other than a normal entrance probably damages the door.” Selene grinned. It was a certainty that the walls shielded fellow students from everything, including Selene’s singing, _except_ the roughhousing and commotion Alecto was known for. But her sleeping quarters couldn’t hide from the Knight the fact that she interrupted another vocal exercise. Even through the door, Selene’s melodic voice was enchanting. 

“That _was_ a normal entrance. Would you like to see a crazy one?” Alecto set a hand on the nearby sword and lowered her visor. 

“Can we please _not_ break the door?” Lucifer said. Straight from Beacon’s Library, he had a mug of coffee for himself. When Alecto asked for it, he folded in record time. 

“How about I break you instead?” 

“Save it for the Grimm.” 

“It’s what I’m best at, really. The day I lose to a Grimm is the day I’ll finally shut my mouth for good-“ 

“Can that day be _today?”_ He sighed. 

“No way! Today we’re going to have fun! Say goodbye to outside meddling and hello to team bonding!” Selene cuddled Merlin, cross-legged on her blankets. 

“Besides going on adventures, perfecting teamwork, and mocking each other, what do we do for fun anyway?” 

“Team Blazer does all kind of wacky stuff. It’s to be expected when you’ve got two rivals, a faunus hook-slinger, and a scarecrow. I even hear they have board games. Sometimes, the yelling can be heard from here.” Selene joked.  


“We’ve got to have something in here to match that! There’s no way I’m getting shown up by a bunch of weaklings!” Alecto ruffled through some nearby drawers, eventually succumbing to the bottom-most one in a desperate attempt to cling onto victory. But unlike the last couple, this trunk held something far more special than notebooks, clothes, dust, or assorted trinkets. It sheltered the prized _black knight pieces_ from initiation. “…Hey guys, remember these?” 

“How could I forget? And believe me, I try.” Lucifer grunted. 

“Aw, c’mon. It wasn’t that bad. Sure we had a feud of sorts, but without it we wouldn’t have formed such a great team. It was there we killed our first Grimm together. The Grover deserved as much mercy.” 

Selene and Merlin exchanged glances, recalling the distant events as provoked. “Yeah, and that was the first time I’d killed a Grimm, period. This _little guy_ did most of the work, granted.” 

“Hey! Without me you would have never reached the temple. Though, without that first kill of yours, we’d be toast. Who am I kidding, one single Grimm is no match for me!” Alecto quipped. 

“Except for that Nevermore. You can thank my haste for your assembly, and I suppose I can too. Admit it though, I had you beat up there.” The leader joined in. 

_“Please._ I let you win. What am I saying, you didn’t win! You cheated, and ran away. A real warrior would have joined me in the fall!” 

“No thanks. I saved my energy for Grover, and-“ 

“And _me._ You tackled me, remember?” 

“I mistook you for an enemy. It happens a lot.” He smirked under the mask. 

“Whatever. We took out Grover, and got these! As a team.” She held up one of the two knights. “That means something. You were there, Selene was there, I was there, and…” She caught herself, watching the gap of dust outline where the trophy was. 

“She’s still part of our memories, and vice versa. We’ll never forget her, no matter what.” Lucifer walked over to ensure Nadia’s bed was made, and all her robes were neatly folded. 

“You’re finally starting to sound regretful.” Alecto sassed. 

_“Regretful?_ Of course I am… What do you think I’m doing right now? I want her things to be in order for when she comes back… _Argh, forget it!_ She’s never coming back!” He gave up and swept his arm across the covers, scattering her mattress into a state of disrepair. “How could I be such a _fool!?_ She’s gone because of me. I just wish, considering how fond those memories between all four of us are, we could have made a few more.” 

“Well, we can always form new ones. Let’s make memories _together._ There’s nothing in here, so why don’t we crash by Team Blazer?” Selene sat up and stretched. 

“Let’s do it.” Alecto returned the chess piece onto its dust-surrounded footprint, whereupon she realized there was no _second_ piece. The other knight bonding Team Lance together was missing. “Wait a second. Where did the other piece go?” 

“It’s not there?” Lucifer looked into the drawer himself. 

“No.” 

“Do you think Nadia took it with her?” Selene asked, worried but mostly unconcerned. 

“That’s impossible. I saw to her departure, she left straight from the dorms rooms. If she came back, someone would have seen her.” Alecto explained. 

“Then it’s somewhere in here, just waiting to be found. It’ll let up. Time, however, will _not._ We should drop by Team Blazer now if we want to do anything before class begins.” A solemn but hopeful order from Lucifer had the entire cabin’s residence jostling towards their neighbors. 

“You and Beleth love to ham it up in this regard, but have you ever thought it necessary to include me!? Never, not out of respect, but **fear!** So go ahead, throw whatever you’ve got at me, It’ll only fuel my wrath!” Rade wheezed, entangling his fingers with Lexy’s for an arm-wrestling challenge. Beleth simply laughed. 

“I can’t wait to see what happens next. If I said something like that, she’d rip my head off.” He jeered with excitement. 

“Err… A-Are you sure you want me to try my hardest? I do this kind of thing a lot, and you look kind of… _Frail.”_ Lexy took a brisk peek at his supposedly atrophied muscles. 

“Don’t try to get out of this! I know you’re **afraid,** but that’s the point! Facing that which terrified you most is the key to overcoming it. So if I _scare_ you, all you have to do is repent!” 

“Fine. You asked for it. One, two, three, go!” She started the test of strength. Not quite on board with crushing him, but aware of her own modesty, Lexy decided to let him struggle for a couple seconds. Beleth could only imagine her surprise when Rade’s hand plummeted in the _wrong direction,_ instantly signifying a surrender. 

“ _W-What!? Did he just eliminate himself?”_ He thought. 

_“…Damn.”_ Rade couldn’t believe it. He was petrified, frozen in shock, when a swarm of knocks invaded. Beleth sailed up, opened the door, and then leapt back on the bed. 

“Arm-wrestling!? And nobody invited me? Move over, _bag of bones!”_ Alecto flipped a still stunned Rade out of the way and took his place. He fell completely limp on the floor. 

“Really, you’re going to challenge _me,_ Alecto? You couldn’t even beat fiddle-boy _Beleth_ in a fight, what gives you the idea you can hold a candle to me?” 

“Hey!” The target of ridicule couldn’t let Lexy’s fleeting jabs go unnoticed. _“Grr!_ Let’s have it then! One, two, three, go!” Alecto grabbed ahold of Lexy’s hand and began the grappling-match. Every member of each respective team, despite missing one each, rallied behind their contenders. The participants growled at each other, struggling with no clear champ. 

“Ah, I see. My technique was all backwards.” Rade sat up and catalogued what was assumed to be _notes_ in the Fear Index. A sudden leap in stakes acted as the culmination of their competition. Aggravated with the stalemate, Lexy pulled in a way such that both her and the assailant were force onto their feet. 

“I don’t think so, I’m not letting go!” Alecto jerked her hand back, flipping Lexy into a somersault. She landed on her heels, also understanding that loosening their grip would constitute forfeit. With that, both twisted each other into repeated gymnastics through the hallways. 

“…Well considering I bought a metal table so the arena couldn’t break like usual, I didn’t think there were any other ways to end arm-wrestling besides _ending_ it. Clearly, she’s outsmarted me.” Beleth hit his violin-bow on his hand a few times. 

“I don’t think I’d be any good at arm-wrestling anyway. You guys have other games, right?” Selene justified Lucifer’s search through the nearby cabinets. 

“That’s right! Take for example this one. I imported it straight from home, it’s simple but the best games always are!” Rade pulled out the proclaimed classic. On the surface it appeared only as a stack of blocks slotted into each other within a box. He set it on the table then slid the cardboard off, forming a perfect assemblage of intertwined wooden bricks. “We pull out a block in turns, and if the rest fall, you’ve lost.” 

“Wouldn’t you be inadequate at it since you’re all twitchy?” Lucifer remarked. 

“Have a look for yourself, _Lucy!”_ Rade poked out one of the lower slabs without issue. In order of team members, with home court advantage belonging to Blazer, they dismantled the tower until it seemed one more move would bring certain defeat. “I should probably wake Zara. It takes her a couple minutes to get going in the morning, unless of course she’s late. In that case, she springs into action like a butterfly fresh from her cocoon! But she does enjoy a gentle few minutes extra sleep. Let’s see if I can revoke of her of that with compromise.” Rade shuffled over Lexy’s bed out the window, but only after arming himself with the pitchfork. 

“This can only end well.” Beleth left the desk in a hurry. This exact scenario may have already happened a handful of times. 

“Am I allowed to take blocks off the top?” Selene didn’t have a clue how to approach this teetering disaster of a game. 

“Negative. But remember, the rules of _war_ dictate that when loss is imminent, you must cut them. If you truly believe yourself or your armies annihilated, throwing in the towel might just save what remains… I’m just joking, pull out that one.” Her mentor gave her a blatant hint. 

“You can’t tell her what to do. That’s cheating.” Beleth twiddled his thumbs, watching from a distance. 

“You’re not even playing anymore. If you are, get back over here and resume your post. Why are you out of position to begin with? 

“Because I’d rather not be caught in the blast zone, _General.”_

“Watch it! I’d discipline you for misuse of that title-“ 

Shudders and panes were swept aside, a furious ball of chaos tearing through. Zara and Rade were locked together, swinging each other around due to some unknown intrusion crafted by the fork-flinging maniac. The game ended with a bang. Zara tangled Rade straight into the balanced pillar, and the resulting clash spewed chunks of wood around the room. 

“What is wrong with you!? Waking me up with a _pitchfork!?”_ She hollered. 

_“’Pinch me, I must be dreaming,’_ they said! I figured you must be dreaming! That never failed to stoke _my_ fires!” He stuttered, coughing out his insane rationale in bursts. 

“Well that’s the end of that, isn’t it?” Beleth applauded. “It was your turn when it toppled, I think that means you lose, Selene.” 

“But Rade’s the one who knocked it down.” She protested. 

_“Slander!_ Goat-lady did it!” Rade yelled. 

“What!? I have a name, you know!” The heat from her eyes could be felt across the room. 

“Okay, _Zara,_ but just remember, there’s plenty to insult me over. Just look at me! I’m a freak that holds no grudges.” 

“Don’t say that. You’re great!” 

“Great indeed! But also a freak. And if you knew where I came from, you’d agree. That’s nothing to be ashamed of, practically **everyone** in this room would fit in _phenomenally_ as a freak back at the-“ 

The next batch of returning fighters blasted back into the bedroom. Lexy and Alecto, still tussling, migrated back where the dissention began. 

“You’re pretty strong, bucket of bolts! What would you need all that metal for other than to play pretend?” Lexy taunted. 

“It’s far more functional than high heels and lip-gloss. It could be worse though, you could be a Grimm. Then I’d put you down for good!” Alecto retorted. 

“The only thing getting put down is my fist in your face!” The comeback sounded far better in Lexy’s head. Selene couldn’t help but giggle. “And that armor might as well be for show for all the good it’ll do!” Lexy taunted. 

“Oh no. Lexy just insulted her armor.” Lucifer nudged Selene’s shoulder. 

“Ladies, ladies. Cool down, there’s no need for a catfight!” Beleth strutted between them in perhaps the worst tactical move done that day alone. 

“Shut it. I’d gladly strike down Grimm, cretins wearing drama masks, or robots run-amuck from Servus- _whatever._ Fortunately you, nor you are none of those.” She pinned first Beleth, then Lexy with the tip of her blade. 

“Yeah, what makes _you_ think you can join in? Did you get an invitation?” Lexy tapped her team leader by the shoulder. 

“Heh, heh, wait a minute. I didn’t sign up to get tag-teamed here. Not that I can’t handle two women at once, mind you.” 

“Place your bets now! Who’ll win? A hothead in every sense of the word, a swords-woman with fake horns- I appreciate the real deal,” Rade patted Zara on the back. “Or the _De-_ Ahem. _Violinist.”_

“Forget that. This one’s a duet, not a solo act. Get over here, Alecto.” Lexy called for a _two-verses-one._

“You got it, girl. This brother‘s going _down.”_ She didn’t have any reservations about switching sides. Beleth believed himself capable enough of attracting backup too, though. 

“Let’s hype up the bass and even the odds, Lucifer. The crowds are going to love it! A good ol’ fashion battle of the bands. What say you? Beleth and Lucifer, greatest heroes Sanus has ever seen!” 

“…Affirmative.” 

“Wait, really?” 

“Of course. Except for the whole team-up part. That’s a negative.” 

“What? Why?” Alecto was beginning to warm up to a second round. 

“Because it’s nine o’clock.” 

**_“What!?_** _What are we doing here? **Move!”**_ Zara pushed everyone aside in pursuit of the classes. The rest of her team jogged after her, but Team Lance waited for Lucifer. 

“Shouldn’t we get going?” Selene watched him close the window and grab ahold of Rade’s weapon. 

“Class will begin five minutes late, that’s been the case ever since Professor Penelope joined our ranks. I mainly just said that to diffuse the fight. But if we went ahead with it, we _would_ be late. Not to mention someone needs to take care of the mess they made. Look at _this-_ why are their weapons even here? They should be in the lockers.” 

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but everyone on your team besides _you_ carries their weapons around with them. Occasionally I’ll hide away the Keraseer Heirloom, but this beauty _means_ something to me.” She twirled the epee in circles. 

“Okay. I’m sane, your short-sword is valuable, and Selene relies on her semblance which, might I add, needs more training. But what could Rade _possibly_ need this pitchfork for at all times? It was even sitting in his sleeping bag, so he goes to **bed** with it. Why is it even _on_ the ceiling fan?” Lucifer gestured to the obscene sight. His two watchers snickered at the longwinded rant. “Maybe we can ask them. C’mon.” 

As predicted, class had not yet begun. 

Professor Penelope snoozed away in front of everyone, her students patient enough not only to let her sleep several minutes past the normal instructional period, but also use that time to speak amongst themselves. Their teacher was leaning forward and blurting out a stream of muted snores along with the common pillow sack draped over her head, which was then propped up on one arm. She was out cold. 

“Do you think we should wake her up?” Terrance whispered. 

Boreas adjusted the jewel shaped eyewear nailed into his gold, sculpted face. “No. Rather, we should, but nobody’s going to want to take the fall. And that applies to me. Whoever pipes up is buying themselves a one-way ticket to _scold-ville._ Population: one- the guy who tattles.” 

_“Tattles?_ That’s not tattling. Who’s being told on and for what? _Everyone_ for _existing?”_

“I must do something about this. _But how?_ What about… _Yes, **Rhinestone!**_ It is the only way!” Boreas brandished the violet antique before realizing secrecy was the entire premise of his gripes. “Even through all my taming, I cannot fully control the Stone. I may be able to contain and direct its power but I need a catalyst to begin the blast and jolt her up.” 

“I have absolutely _no_ idea what you’re going on about.” 

“Plenty of things can prompt a response. _Grimm, broken Aura, copious amounts of dust- red specifically, and inactivity_ are the most noteworthy ones respectively.” 

“Okay. I’ve got some dust on me. Yellow dust, but it’s still dust.” 

“What’s that you got there?” Beleth tiptoed over to Boreas. “Still playing with that piece of rock?” 

Boreas opened his mouth to retort in defense of the Beryl Rhinestone, but he was at full attention once it instinctively began vibrating in his hands. He couldn’t complain, he achieved his energy explosion. And with the refined ability to wrangle reactions of this type, a gust of rushing air stirred Penelope. She shifted under the pillowcase thanks to some sturdy yawns. Boreas paused, then looked Beleth in where his eyes _would_ be. “…I see. That _lightning dust_ really does the trick.” 

“Hmm. Huh? Oh… Hm!” Penelope lifted the cloth shawl onto her forehead. One more yawn, and she was ready to initiate the seminar, drowsy as she was. “Welcome back everyone, I hope you all had a productive evening since our last meeting. You’ve probably already noticed, but Professor Stam was unable to make it. There’s been an alarming amount of Grimm attacks in Forever Fall, and he was chosen among others to defend the outlying territories. I was told by him that, at this time, civilians have been advised to stay indoors. But that’s hardly going to stop a bunch of learning Huntsmen and Huntresses, is it?” 

Penelope was far less brash and assertive than Stam, although it didn’t seem to matter in regards to herding the audience. They all stopped to listen in contentment. “Class is already behind, clearly, and Stam’s not here to instruct it. I don’t know about you, but I like his hands off approach. In fact, I think it’d be a good idea to take it even _further._ We’ll make this a free day. How does that sound?” Nobody said anything back. “…What, nothing? Fine, how about we write an essay?” _That_ finally garnered a response, albeit an adverse one. “That’s what I was looking for. Presumably you’d do some work, perhaps spar, you can even _leave_ if you want, I guess. Most of you would probably just socialize anyway. Why keep you _here_ for that?” 

_“Yes!_ The search continues!” Terrance sprinted out in the ensuing murmurs. Within a few short minutes the only remaining inhabitants were Team Lance and Boreas, who was already committed to a day of studies. Alecto, following a moment of terse conversation, marched away from the lectern to request something from the teacher. 

“Professor Penelope, if we can, we were thinking about staying for semblance training. We either do it here, or we do it at the practice grounds.” 

“Sounds good to me. Anything to improve your skill, right? A developed semblance can be enough to save you, I know that firsthand. Sure it goes offline if your Aura breaks, but with proper preparation the fight shouldn’t go that haywire.” 

“What is your semblance, anyways? I’ve never seen you use it.” 

“There are reasons for that. I can’t show you, and I’d rather not talk about it.” 

Boreas walked over, rambled, and read all at the same time. “Well, I can make a few guesses. You see, I’ve studied the nature of semblances extensively, and I have reason to believe it’s tied to two things. Emotions, and personality. One variable tied to the moment at hand, another permanently set in stone within the host. I have great suspicions what’s commonly known about semblances are false, possibly my theory included. These are just estimations.” 

Alecto scratched her helmet. “So Lucifer’s semblance, based on personality, is the ability to annoy everyone within a three-hundred foot radius? That’s not too bad actually, he could pester his enemies to death just by talking.” 

“I wish it was that simple.” Lucifer said. 

“How about instead of worrying about your semblance, or the Professor’s, we worry about mine? I’m getting really close to achieving something great, I can feel it!” 

“Let’s have it, then. Alecto?” 

“Begin!” She said. Selene stretched, prepared herself, and summoned the recognizable portal. 

“Incredible!” Boreas tended to the mist-filled vessel, quelling the Rhinestone by forcing it into a secure pouch. “This blasted thing is starting to get on my nerves, and probably your nerves too! If it doesn’t cool down, it’ll have to find solace in a rocket-locker instead!” 

“Anything to keep it in check, where it won’t get lost again and force us on a retrieval mission for the umpteenth time. If we’re extra lucky, it’ll get lost in this void.” Lucifer waved his hand around the smoke. Alecto burst into another tirade. 

“Nothing is allowed in there you idiot, remember? There’s no entry for us, _that_ privilege goes to the skeletons.” 

“Skeletons? You’re telling me skeletons come out of there? If that’s true, you have some of the greatest potential I’ve _seen_ in a semblance. _Exquisite!_ Show me the skeletons.” Boreas declared. 

“Your wish is my command! Just let me concentrate… Aha!” She paused, closed her eyes, tensed her hands, and then put everything she could into assembling an apparition without incentive. The wait may not have been worth it, as all that hovered onto the ground was another bony hand. Boreas quickly assessed it for himself, using a magnifying glass to inspect every detail, as trivial as it may seem. 

“A _hand._ A hand, yeah?” He wasn’t very impressed, that was until it began articulating itself. _“What in the!?”_ It reached for his face, latched onto his arm, then refused to let go. It took but a fraction of his strength to tear it away, but just that much was a burdensome test. 

“It’s moving!? H-How!?” Alecto clapped. “All that we’ve managed thus far was the odd prone limb! I can’t believe it! I’ve never seen someone develop so quickly!” 

“And it’s all thanks to you, Alecto. Thank you.” Lucifer offered her a handshake. 

“Really, that’s it? A handshake? No hug?” She accepted his proposition but couldn’t forego further insolence. 

“I don’t hug people, in case you haven’t noticed. Be grateful you got as much as you did.” Right after condemning the act, he kneeled down to hug Selene. “But seriously, thank you.” 

“Yeah! Without you, we would never have gotten this far!” Selene nodded. 

“I-It’s nothing, really. Anything for you two. Don’t get ahead of yourselves though, a hand is one thing. You’re still nowhere near combat ready.” 

The skeleton fist slipped away from Boreas’s clutches onto the main table where Stam normally sat. Penelope had dozed away again, completely ignorant of the recent events, but the newcomer was more than willing to scare her back into the real world in as rough a manner as necessary, its motives a pure mystery. 

“H-huh? Gah!” She reacted as anyone would have if a disembodied vestige of a hand tapped their arm. Dreamcatchers didn’t generally act as weapons, but her staff was styled as one, always nearby and now firmly in her grasp. 

“Don’t worry, it’s from Selene’s semblance. I _think_ it’s friendly.” Alecto watched the topic of discussion scurry back to the floor and run circles around Merlin. 

“Oh. Creepy. So her semblance is what, necromancy?” 

“Come to think of it, is there any evidence what, or who, you’re raising was alive at some point? _Is_ this manipulation of the dead?” Boreas pulled out a pamphlet on the subject. He somehow had a tool for every job hidden in his many coats. 

“Um…” Selene met Lucifer’s eyes, and they both caught Merlin’s stare. 

“There’s no evidence of that.” He declared. 

“What do we call this thing? Semblances usually have a name, but in the instance of a summon-type ability, people like naming the spirit.” Boreas broached the subject. “Her powers seem to be some sort of _necromancy_ variant. Not quite, if what you say is true, but we’re still dabbling in skeletons. No matter the specifics, the warriors we’ll eventually call are the result of this power, a _Necrocyst,_ if you will.” 

“So, we’re beckoning _Necrocysts?_ That can’t be right, those are reserved for a special someone in Kingdom Lore. How do you know about those?” Alecto wrapped her head around his suggestion. 

“I caught a peek in Stam’s private library. You’re right, Necrocysts were a type of hoplite that sacrificed themselves for an ancient king. But if Selene sticks to one individual, it’s best that one gets a name to set it apart from the rest. I think it’s preferred we do that. Start small, _then_ maybe think about a dual ensorcell.” 

“How about this. So as not to disrespect the _‘King,’_ we can name Selene’s guardian Necrocyst but with a modifier, something unique to her. Like, **Royal Necrocyst,** or something.” 

_“Royal Necrocyst…_ I like it!” Selene approved. 

“I just had an interesting thought.” Boreas put away all his equipment. “If we’re not tapping into the dead, could this really be a gate to _another **dimension?**_ Or, at the very least, a location? I’d heard of semblances of that type, but never seen one myself. In these cases, I believe the beneficiaries are _tied_ to an unknown area in Remnant. Those books in the library made mention of it. I’d once read up on a mythological figure who had access to an empty void, and he used it to escape attacks.” 

“I’m familiar. His name was _Kyradin Bael._ That guy could walk in and out himself, though. How are we supposed to get this thing back in the portal?” Alecto redirected the discussion back to training. 

“Let me try.” Selene focused once again, and with some struggling the hand carried itself by all five digits into its home and fell inside. 

“Wow, so you’ve got some aspect of control over it. Great job! What do you say, Lucifer? I think that milestone’s enough for today.” 

“I guess so. We’re free to go, right Professor Penelope?” 

“Huh!?” She jarred awake. “Oh, of course. You have been this entire time. Actually, since you five are the only ones still here, and you’ve decided to spend your time productively, how about some extra credit?” 

“Yes, please!” Alecto saluted, chomping at the bit for more points, willing to do _anything_ in order to get them. 

“You’ve got it. Feel free to drop by any time.” She closed her eyes to resume her nap. For her, peace was always found in the pleasure of a brief rest. But not everyone was able to flank their problems by switching off, some could only flee. One such student had long since ran away, and was now standing at the final threshold between Vale and Mistral. 

Nadia extended her metal nails back and forth in an alternating pattern just to keep herself busy. _“Ten minutes past sundown,”_ she told herself. That was when her train was scheduled to leave. She couldn’t stop watching the board with all the times posted, nervous to make the final step and return home. How many times she snuck a glimpse at the large display which she slowly began to hate didn’t matter, it was _this_ one that had her noticing the adjacent poster. 

_“The Vytal Festival.”_ She read it out then buried her face in her hands, mumbling to herself _. “You were supposed to be a part of that, Nadia. You were supposed to be better. What are you doing?”_

“You could always join them, Miss Flora. It’s never too late to return to my classroom!” 

“Who- _Stam!?”_ She couldn’t believe her eyes. “What are you doing here? How did you find me?” 

“This happens to be only one of _two_ stations that lead to Mistral’s _main_ travel ports, in which I believe you arrived, no? The other is lost to a short detour through Forever Fall, which is under heavy guard at this time. Do correct me if I’m wrong, but this is the same train you took to reach Vale the _first_ time. The long journey from here to the Kingdom is arduous enough to take once, let alone twice! Why _have_ you left Beacon Academy?’ 

“…I had a big fight with my team, and I just didn’t feel welcome anymore…” 

“…That’s it?” 

“It’s just… Lucifer was bossing me around, and he made me feel… _worthless_. He said Team Lance weren’t my real friends.” 

“Miss Flora, we’ve all had disagreements with our allies. I can’t even begin to recount my own. Believe me when I tell you that there are many awaiting your return, and the meltdown between you and your captain was a _minor_ setback, caused by mounting tensions. In a way, your tactics are admirable! Mister Virtus heard the message loud and clear, trust me on that one. I’d even say he’s ready to change! And you know better than anyone, Mister Virtus simply has a short temper. It runs in the family.” 

“Selene never treated me like that, though.” 

“Their relationship is more complicated than you know. That’s something you need to ask _him_ about back at _Beacon.”_ Stam fixed his hat. 

“Do you think I overreacted? I-I can’t go back now. I’ve been gone for so long. How can I face my team after everything that’s happened?” 

“As they will face you, with open arms. Without you, Team Lance is lost. They will be unable to compete in the Vytal Festival. I was personally looking forward to commentating your rounds, as was Professor Penelope. It’s always been a pleasure for everyone involved. Is there a more appropriate way to start the festival than with Mistral and Atlas coming together? Not to mention, I’d still like to see you take measures to welcome others, rather than dismiss them. I know you’re shy, but as long as you accept Beacon, they’ll accept you. And… If you return, I’ll stop pestering you to sit in the front row. Haha!” 

“Heh. And Team Blazer was pretty fun, too. They’re probably as ashamed of me as I am. I doubt they even realized I’m missing.” 

“The choice is yours. I understand things seem pretty rough now, but one day, you’ll be regretful you never took all the chances and opportunities given to you. Take it from me. I spoke with Warden Augustus in Forever Fall, and he asked me if you were coming back. Ella was wondering the same thing. Everyone wants to know where you are.” 

“I’m sorry, Professor Stam-“ 

“Ho! There’s no need to call me that, Miss Flora. If your days in Beacon Academy truly are numbered, then I am your professor no more. I should really be going! The Grimm aren’t going to be fighting themselves, are they? Just always remember to keep your chin up, never stop smiling. It was my favorite thing about you.” 

“Thanks, Professor- Rather… I-I never did find out your first name.” Nadia held out her hand to cement their farewell. 

“…Another story for another time.” Stam took the first step back. “Oh, one other thing. I thought it would be a waste to leave Vale after everything with nothing to show, so Headmaster Ozpin helped me gather _this_ for you.” He handed her the missing chess piece from her dormitory. 

“Th-The Black Knight!” It glinted in her hands just as it had when she first acquired it. All the memories trampled over her. A shower of nostalgia, sentimentality, and remorse said more than Stam ever could. She pulled back her hood, lost. 

“Your team’s been looking for you, by the way. They miss you.” Professor Stam hid his hands in his pockets and tramped away. As he departed, the train took his place. Its classic chugging and iconic horn popped Nadia out of her stupor. _It was now or never._ She could leave to Mistral, back to a familiar world without prior conflict, or venture from whence she’d come and reunite with every acquaintance made in recent memory. 

The shattered moon loomed overhead, casting shadows wherever she went. At least _that_ wasn’t going anywhere. 

Entry No. 9 complete. 

This entry may be finished, but the Archive is not. 


	10. Burial for the Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final entry of this Volume cements Team Lance's position as noteworthy Lorekeepers. Their tenacity has brought a moment's relief from the horrors of Remnant. Happiness, however, is fleeting- and as time dwindles, so will their chances of escaping the incoming madness unharmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Founder Archives are available to read on Fanfiction.net as well, under the same name. Also, they are available on the Official Founder Archives website, FounderArchives.com.

_Entry 10: Burial for the Gods_

“You’re asking _me_ to come to Summit’s Blight with you, are you insane? Do you have a death wish or something?” Lucifer broke off into another tangent. Some chilly night-sky air might compliment the mood and calm him down, Alecto theorized, pushing open the window. 

“Cool down, dude. Last time we went there, it wasn’t _that_ bad. Sure the White Fang showed up, but _we_ attacked first. Just take a compass or a map. _Boom,_ I just solved all our problems.” 

“Boom, you just devised the worst strategy I’ve ever heard in my life. You’ve only been in the Blight once. Selene and I tackled the mountains head on, and if you knew what I knew, you wouldn’t be so headstrong.” 

“Give me a lesson on tactics then, sir. How do we leave Summit’s Blight?” 

“You don’t. There’s only one person who can. If we were to go inside, a bullhead is a must, and every single one is dealing with the invasions at Forever Fall. Augustus himself is likely there.” Lucifer checked his scroll in the event of an emergency situation requiring their assistance. He surveyed the view, prepping a hands on demonstration by pointing at the fragmented satellite above. “Do you see that big ball up there?” 

“You mean the moon, stupid? Of course I can see it, the holes in this mask aren’t that small.” 

“The sections of land shuffle themselves at all times based on the moon’s phases. I was told this much by _‘Nomad.’_ The freak somehow knows everything about Summit’s Blight, if we go in then he’s our only hope. Ha, to think I’d be begging for help from a faunus. _And_ I have reason to believe he’s in the White Fang.” 

“Not every faunus is in the White Fang, you know.” Alecto came to the stranger’s defense, sitting at a table loaded with school supplies. 

“If you saw him, you wouldn’t be so idealistic. He’s got antlers, and his jacket, which can somehow block bullets by the way, is covered in symbols reminiscent of the White Fang.” 

“Hold up. He’s got antlers, can traverse cursed areas of Remnant, and has a bunch of patterns on a cloak that doubles as a shield? Draw the symbols, then.” He handed him a pen and paper. 

“What?” Lucifer reluctantly took the items. “Do I look like an artist?” 

“Draw them. A big guy with antlers navigated around land forsaken by- oh, never mind. Just do it. You’re the one talking about it, you should be able to remember them.” 

“Fine. A majority of the design is just a bunch of _these,_ but on the side is this big one.” He drew several two-pronged lines, then an emblem resembling three pins with a symbol on top. 

“Aha!” Alecto swiped the page away in a hurry. “See? This is the symbol of- Oh! N-Never mind.” 

“I need to teach this _entire_ team how to lie. Clearly you recognized this. Spit it out.” 

“What’s important is Nomad, whoever he is, is _not_ in the White Fang. Trust me on that.” She crumpled up the sketch and threw it in the trashcan with enough speed to bypass Lucifer’s curiosity. 

“Fine. Explain to me this, though. Why are you so hell-bent on returning to Summit’s Blight?” 

“We’re going to Summit’s Blight? Neat!” The door opened, and in Selene trotted. Merlin surged into her arms, perking up at the sound of her voice. 

“No! Stop! Enough of this nonsense. We’re not supposed to go back there, it’s too dangerous!” 

“Well now it’s two against one. That means power goes to us ladies.” Alecto tried to fist-bump Selene, but all she received was a failed high-five. “Let’s go.” 

“No!” He reached forward and pulled Selene back by the arm. “You’re not to enter Summit’s Blight, you might get hurt! I won’t allow it! Why are you doing this, Alecto?” 

“Let her go, and I’ll tell you.” She bargained. Following a brief pause, he complied. “I thought since Nadia was nowhere to be found, maybe she ended up lost in Summit’s Blight. Who knows, maybe she’s still there now. Think about it, that’s the only place we haven’t checked since she disappeared. If it turns out she’s not there, then we’ll finally have closure and know she made it to Mistral safely. We have to look there, Lucifer. You can’t stop me, and if you try, know that’s the behavior that caused _her_ to leave, too.” 

“I… I, um.” For once, he was at a loss for words. “Okay. Let’s get this over with. Does Selene _have_ to come?” 

“There’s no way you two are going to find Nadia without me! We’re a team, right?” She crossed her arms to sulk. He nodded, accepting what was coming next. 

“Do you think we should invite Blazer?” Alecto prematurely hit the door a few times. Rade of all people opened it, and the mess inside answered her question. Beleth seemed to be fencing an imaginary opponent with his violin, Lexy was spinning around in Rade’s sleeping bag while the ceiling fan was switched to the highest setting, _Rade_ touted a paper bag over his head, and Zara was coiled up in her own hooks, wrestling with the extendable pitchfork. 

“Greetings, fellow knaves! What can I do you for?” 

“…I don’t want to know.” Alecto closed the door in Rade’s face and looked at Lucifer in bewilderment, expecting nothing short of what she received: a shrug. And with that, all three left to the stormy clouds of the east. Never before had anyone from Beacon entered Summit’s Blight under the guise of nightfall, and during a particularly brutal storm no less. The road leading inside the amalgamation of maze-like ravines, thunderous clouds, and perilous inclines did almost nothing to ease their anxiety. 

“We don’t have an umbrella, do we?” Selene shivered, sporting only the iconic dress to fend off the elements. They weren’t even in the depths yet, only standing at the border, and Lucifer was already drenched with water and second guesses. 

“Here.” He unclipped his cape and draped it around her shoulders. “Pretty soon, I’m going to run out of these.” 

“Haha. You could borrow some of Alecto’s. I hear you look good in purple.” She held Merlin close to share body heat. 

“Not gonna happen. Nobody wears my armor but me… Okay, fine. Here you go.” Alecto gave Selene the same treatment, sheltering her with the beloved but partially tattered piece of fabric. A rocket-locker lodged itself into a chunk of stone nearby, a fortified capsule holding many of Lucifer’s assorted firearms and a spare cape. Alecto called a locker as well, the Keraseer Heirloom more than necessary for the challenges ahead. 

“W-Was that thunder or Grimm?” Selene referenced the barrage of indistinguishable crackling, the sort that shook the heavens and instilled fear into the hearts of trespassers. 

“I can’t tell. It echoes around here, making that sound last much longer than normal. My guess, though? It’s lightning. It’s like a warzone up there.” Lucifer, in an unusual ploy, had Selene go first. Defending from right behind, he could see anything approaching. As for threats from the rear, they’d have to go through _him_ first. “Don’t let it get to you. With perseverance, and some _luck,_ we might get out of here without attracting too much Grimm.” 

Selene broke off to read a sign up ahead. “What does this say? _‘Anti-Citadel,’_ huh? 

“This is generally the first landmark found in here, at least in my experience. After this, there’s no turning back. In fact, there’s usually a door down there. We could escape this rain if we go underground. Practically anyone with half a brain would do the same, so our chances of finding Nadia increase if we go ahead with it.” 

“Then let’s do this.” Alecto wouldn’t use the staircase, understandably so. The steps were concealed by loose gravel and wet dirt. So she left. Her metal armor let her surf down the mudslide. 

“I can’t really do that. My dress will get all ruined.” Selene said. 

“Leave it to me. Hold on, alright?” Lucifer put both his arms out. Selene fell back into his encouraging cradle and the two met the edge, with her guardian lifting her far above the bog of ooze and sludge. He veered down with the same procedure showed off only a moment prior. She was lowered as soon as Lucifer shook his feet clean of mud. 

“There’s that gate. Still closed.” Alecto pointed to the wooden door. Huge as ever, somewhat fortified, and splintery in nature, it hadn’t changed a bit. Such familiarity did not apply to the entire area, though. With the staircase taking them between the gate and a huge pitfall terrible enough to have no visible end, it didn’t take much to deduce the old tricks were back in play. Summit’s Blight was changing more than usual this night. Alecto took a breather, prepping a lengthy jog. 

“If that’s the gate, would the _Gatekeeper_ be that spider Grimm we’ve heard so much about? I think that’s what the name _‘Grand Gatekeeper’_ would imply.” 

“Where’s the giant spider Grimm, then?” 

The wooden double doors, regardless of the fact it was a great distance away, sent trembles detectable even from their position once it was slammed open. Whatever was responsible for this, it couldn’t be good. Previously it had taken an exhausting amount of effort just to budge the gate enough for one to slip through, and now someone, or _something,_ had it hit with a slug powerful enough to pin the planks against the mountain. 

Nomad soared through the air and landed hard near Team Lance. From the looks of things, he had been _thrown_ outside. His head craned onto the three latecomers. 

**_“A-A Keraseer!? But that means!”_** They took his full focus, condemning him by accident. A relatively calm and silent pause acted as a lull, and then at long last the Grand Gatekeeper arrived. Galathyn broke through the door, exploding it into a hailstorm of makeshift projectiles, while also shattering pieces of boulder everywhere. It was on Nomad in an instant, all of this taking place in less than a second. 

The titan plucked Nomad off the ground with hands big enough to enclose every finger around him. Through the wails and flooding they fought, Nomad somehow able to survive by breaking out of the monster’s fist. Galathyn chucked him high into the air, caught the faunus on his return, and then threw him back towards the floor. 

**_“Argh!”_** Nomad’s landing wasn’t an easy one, but he flipped onto his feet just in time to intercept an ear-splintering screech. Team Lance covered their ears, never coming as close to the beast as they were now. Nomad simply braved the shockwaves, stared down Galathyn, and held the crossbow to his side. 

“At long last. It’s about time one of us put this _thing_ down.” Alecto raised her blade. 

Nomad blinked over to her and put his arm in her way, preventing the action. **_“Enough! You may be a Keraseer, but the Gatekeeper is too powerful for children such as you! Get back, now!”_ ** It wasn’t in Galathyn’s nature to give enemies time to recover, and without waiting for approval it pivoted one of its six pointed legs above Nomad, and by extension Team Lance. Everyone scattered, but _he_ intercepted and upheld the appendage. 

“Behind me, Selene! As for you, I trust you can hold your own? Even against _that?”_ Lucifer nodded in Alecto’s direction. 

_“How could I be so dense? Of course! I call myself a master of Kingdom Lore, and yet I didn’t even recall the Grand Gatekeeper!? Now I see it- The legendary spider Grimm that invaded Summit’s Blight in the absence of-”_ Her tirade was cut short as Nomad, along with a stinger-tipped leg of unmatched size, blasted into the floor nearby. 

“Argh!” Nomad shrieked as Galathyn snatched him out of the air with a grab far more absolute than the last few. A crushing grip and devastating throw later, and Nomad was out of the fight for now, smashed through a huge boulder. He was routed. But it _may_ have been worth it. Such power required Galathyn to clash his hand against the floor and keep it there. Alecto rushed over and shoved her blade through its palm. 

Galathyn exploded into a scream troubled with girth and pulled back. Alecto tried with all her willpower to hold onto the still-stuck sword, but with all the flailing she couldn’t last long. Unfortunately for her, and contrary to Nomad, she wasn’t hurtled horizontally, but _vertically._

Her silhouette carved itself into the clouds. In spite of her ability to tango with the Grimm for an admittedly profound measure of time, Lucifer couldn’t just sit there and watch. 

“Stay here! Count on my immediate return!” He left Selene, relying on the idea that if she waited in the backlines, she’d be safe. His stampede barely saved Alecto. Diving ahead, he swept her off the ground and the two rolled on their feet with Alecto in Lucifer’s arms. He didn’t want to imagine the consequences had he not intervened, as where Alecto laid there was now a huge leg of Galathyn buried into the arena. 

“What do you want a kiss? Let me go!” Alecto slid out of his arms. 

“Don’t flatter yourself. A _thanks_ wouldn’t go amiss. _Hey!”_ The two were pushed aside by Nomad, who met Galathyn at the crossroads. The incoming roar only tested his patience, and soon enough he was skittering by strikes and once again ascending the organic levels. 

“This thing’s too powerful. What do we do?” Lucifer reconvened with Selene while offering the Grimm-slayer a chance to prove herself. 

Alecto cleared her throat. “I don’t think I need to explain why Galathyn beats Grover in nearly every way except maybe _mobility_ due to that tunneling move employed back in the Emerald Forest. Well, I guess I just did. Anything stabbed by either one of the six legs is good as dead, no questions asked.” 

“You’re telling me it can pass through Aura? It has an insta-kill attack. Fantastic.” 

“But that extends to itself. A pioneer of the Old Arts once endured that move, and _his_ hypothesis is that giving Galathyn the same treatment would be its undoing. It’s either that, or attacking its exposed underside enough to bleed it out. But that would put you right in the blast zone for its stingers, and that’s suicide.” 

Nomad once again took the fight to them, still brawling this entire time. His landing put him between all three with a solid grip on one of the poisonous members. There was but one thing left to do. He _threw_ the Grimm overhead. 

“Woah…” Selene wasn’t the only one to watch a Grimm multiple stories high swoop through the air and demolish a mountain. 

_“It’s still alive.”_ Nomad walked up to the trio _. “As far from death as you are from home. What did I tell you about coming back here?”_

“I take it you’re the deer faunus these two talk so much about?” Alecto held out her hand. 

**_“What!?_** _You’re telling Beacon Academy my whereabouts?”_ He snarled at the conspirators. 

“W-We didn’t know it was supposed to be a secret! Sorry..” Selene pled, but her fear was misplaced. If the faunus wanted to challenge her, he’d have to get through Lucifer. _He_ was already standing guard, with his weapon pointed at Nomad. 

_“Right now, I am your ally, Atlesian Vanguard. Do not take that for granted.”_

“So it’s true! You hold the _Idol’s Cloak!”_ Alecto overextended for the jacket permanently resting on Nomad’s shoulders, before bowing. “Extraordinary. You must be the Arbiter, _Kyradin Bael._ Do I have permission to speak?” 

He squinted. _“Kyradin?_ I promise I am not who you mistaken me for. You could not _possibly_ know who I am, even as a _Keraseer.”_

“Someone please tell me- _what_ is the big deal about being a Keraseer!?” Lucifer yelled over the rain. Before an insult or demand from Alecto or Nomad could be conducted, Galathyn threw in its own answer with a howl. 

Nomad raised a hand to silence everyone. _“Keraseers, why you’re here,_ it all matters not at this time. You’re here now, and not a moment too soon. You were taught you how to kill Grimm in Beacon Academy, and I cannot take down this beast on my own. So, _show me what you know.”_

The two elders of Team Lance plowed onward together, leaving Nomad and Selene in the dust. The former didn’t feel it necessary to back up the efforts _yet,_ the latter simply had nothing to offer. 

“Still cannot fight?” Their eyes met. 

“No… I came to Beacon Academy for that reason, even though I can’t do what Lucifer and Alecto can. But they tell me my semblance has great potential! I’ve been trying really hard to strengthen and control it! We could sure use it now…” She froze, furthermore reluctant to accept the crossbow gifted forth. Her deliberation didn’t last and she took it, once again relying on Nomad’s weapon to assist her friends. It wouldn’t have been the first time. 

“I know who you are, Empress Selene. You wish to protect those who cannot protect themselves. You chose that, abandoning a _simple_ life you were resigned to. At so young an age no less.” He stood tall and held his outstretched hand high into the air. His coat, referred to for the first time by name thanks to Alecto, pivoted off his back around his open hand to then whirl away. It settled over Selene. “You remind me of someone I once knew very well. I only wish that ambition, **not** _Idol’s Cloak,_ had the strength to keep you safe.” 

“Thank you.” She whispered, a spectator to his now barreling charge. 

The new brigade held well enough against the unsurmountable foe. Chunks of rock substituted as perilous projectiles, a severe assault honorable enough to test even Lucifer in strategy. Sword strikes, gunfire, and masterful hand-to-hand techniques wore the Grimm down. And, as shockingly as it arrived, Galathyn _dropped, defeated._

“Wait, what? That’s it?” Alecto couldn’t believe her eyes. Lucifer, on the contrary, understood the nature of a good skirmish. 

“A battle of attrition can never be won by one enemy alone. Grimm may be plentiful, but they are not exempt from the rules of war. After all this buildup, that creature wizened up and broke, just like that. I’m not complaining.” 

“You did it! That was _awesome!”_ Selene ambushed the two with hugs aplenty. 

“Only the best for you.” 

Alecto laid her hands on her waist. _“Pshh,_ I told you the Gatekeeper would be a cakewalk. Now that it’s gone, maybe Summit’s Blight’s going to let up. I mean, that was always the intention. These rainstorms are the _result_ of unrest, you know. A little tidbit from Kingdom Lore. I’ll tell you all about it as soon as we get back.” 

“There’s no telling what’s going to happen to the corpse.” Lucifer checked the hour on his scroll. Now would be the optimal time to return home. “Here’s hoping it gets lost somewhere thanks to the maze-switching complementary of this place. Or, ideally, it’ll fade to dust like all Grimm. I can’t imagine a scenario in which we could ever need it, nor indeed return at all. Let’s get going.” 

“Wait a second, remember the reason we’re even here? _Nadia!_ You don’t think Galathyn… You know, got to her, do you?” Alecto rubbed her shoulder nervously. 

“You know as well as anyone. She’d be fine. Galathyn never would have never even seen her. _We_ wouldn’t even see her. A Grimm taking out the greatest rogue in Vale? Don’t make me laugh.” Their celebration and immediate speculation gave Nomad the perfect cover to disappear. 

_“If your survival didn’t rely so much on my assistance, I’d leave now. Why did they come back?”_ He exhaled too quietly for anyone to hear, approaching the brink of the Anti-Citadel’s abyss. His muttering seemed to satisfy no one but himself, and it would have continued if not for a subtle movement seen out the corner of his eye. Thoroughly separated from Team Lance, petrified, he was too slow to escape with no casualty. 

_“Ah!”_ Selene felt a foreign force shove her to the ground. Nomad saved her from one of Galathyn’s spikes, as its death was but a cruel illusion meant to pick off one of the traducers. It worked. Nomad was impaled through the chest, his Aura completely demolished, and a sizable portion of the stinger sticking through the bandages visible under his suit. Fatal couldn’t even begin to describe the injury, as Galathyn was sure to leave a gigantic hole through his body. 

“N-Nomad! No!” 

**_“B-But… V-Victory! It’s… It is my destiny!”_** He exhaled, shaking, reaching forward with one hand for somebody purely imaginary. Morbid, if fascinating, his skin slithering into a cracked and darkened state. Galathyn retracted his leg, and Nomad fell to the ground, finished. 

“Leave him! He’s done for!” Lucifer wrenched Selene away by the wrist for a tactical retreat, followed by a flustered Alecto. Galathyn rose, threw aside Nomad out of spite, and gave chase slowly but surely- everyone knew there was no way out. 

“What do we do?” Alecto panicked. Lucifer looked over the brink of the trench and ruled out jumping. 

“Alone, terribly outmatched, and no backup to speak of. I couldn’t think of a worse setup for an encounter. And there’s only three of us.” Merlin unveiled himself, taking the place of Nomad. It was a good if unequal substitute. “Merlin, I need you to stay here and keep Selene safe. Do you understand?” 

The bunny smiled and nodded, always optimistic even in the direst of circumstances. 

“We can take him down! We just have to somehow pierce it with its own poison! There must be a way. Can we rip off one of those legs and return fire with it?” 

“M-Maybe we can try getting it to hit itself by waiting on its back and hoping it misses? I don’t think anyone here has the strength to pull one of its leg off except… _Nomad.”_ Selene looked away, shuddering at the thought of his fate. 

“Well we can’t stand here and let Galathyn close in on us. Let’s move with purpose, and focus on footwork. Fight defensively, punish any missteps.” Alecto handed Selene her sword and upgraded to the bisque glaive. Now armed to the teeth with _two_ capes, _Idol’s Cloak, Nomad’s crossbow,_ and _Alecto’s short sword,_ Selene was capable of defending herself, and Lucifer knew it. Now he, along with Alecto, could mount a counterattack without tending to her wellbeing. _“C’mon! Let’s kill this thing once and for all!”_

“You’re unusually adept at giving motivational speeches. I’d claim it was an honor to fight alongside you, but _I’m not ready to die. And nobody on my Team is perishing before **me.** To the frontlines!” _ Lucifer fled forth for a last engagement. 

A whirlwind of firepower and steel did wonders, although keeping in mind the low number of mistakes to capitalize on, these offensive maneuvers only bought time. 

“Wait a minute!” Alecto caught glimpse of a curved talon spearing out the back of Galathyn’s abdomen. “Could that be it?” There was no time to second guess, she whistled to garner an audience. It blared yet again and tried smacking Alecto, but a swift feign opened an opportunity to scale the giant. 

Every step proved a trial indeed, but it wasn’t until Lucifer sniped Galathyn in one of the eyes that it jerked forward to pike the trooper. Alecto cartwheeled past the withering clouds and used her claws to get a foothold on the coveted back end. _A critical success._ But now Galathyn had free reign to decimate the literal one-man-army below. 

“Think, Alecto! Think!” She grappled to her shoes, and repeatedly sheathed her weapon into the fur. Black blood spurted out, coating her armor and mucking up the skies with amorphous mist. 

Besides penetrating the skin, all that Alecto had accomplished was reduce not only her vision, but the vision of others. _A true stalemate._ That was the state of affairs. A third entity would need to intervene and tip the odds for this dispute to go any further. Fortunately, besides Galathyn and Nomad, the _last_ faction occupying Summit’s Blight was ready to make their move. 

_“What!? You **stragglers** are back!?”_ Herald slunk over the ledge and greeted Selene with appropriate hospitality given the situation. _“You’re fighting the **Gatekeeper!?** Arrgh, no! It’s too dangerous for me, let alone you!” _

_“Y-You!?”_ Selene gasped, aiming her new repeater at the villain. “You’re the commander of the White Fang! Stay away from me!” 

_“Erm- wait! You’ve all had it wrong this entire time, all of you have! We are **not** in the White Fang!” _ He yelped over the crossfire apposite the canyon. 

_“You’re lying! Don’t come near me!”_ She fell backward, losing aim on Herald. _“If you’re not the White Fang, who are you?”_

_“Argh, ignorant! We are the-” It_ was Herald’s turn to trip over, completely unprepared for Galathyn’s unnerving hollers and, at this time, unable to use his semblance in the rain. It wasn’t all bad though, a battalion of his men climbed onto the field. _“Gah! There’s no time! Attack the Gatekeeper!”_

Lucifer was too enamored with the blaze of explosions and never ending volley of bullets to notice an extra set of salvos join in. The black haze of blood didn’t help, but once cleared, an immense hand ripped Alecto away and mopped her across to ground _into_ Lucifer. The abuse knocked her out temporarily, and conclusively put the soldier into a position fit to see Herald and a batch of grunts near Selene. 

_“No!”_ He sputtered. His blitz towards an unhinged Herald would have worked had Galathyn not taken advantage of his tunnel vision. One of the barbed supports drilled down, right onto him. It seemed he was fated to be the second apparent death of this carnage. 

“I-I don’t understand! Why are you helping us?” Selene lowered the crossbow, now protected behind Herald’s crew and clearly not the target of their assault. 

“Ack! Our group is seldom the murderous organization you’ve come to know as the White Fang! There is far more to this conflict than you could possibly know, _princess!_ And by order of, um, **_my Lord,_** it is to stay that way! Just know this, we are here to help! We always have been, it was _your_ friends who started each and every conflict!” 

“But why here and now? Who sent you?” 

_“She did!”_ Herald’s voice turned extra shrill as he gestured in Lucifer’s direction, where Selene could see him facing certain death by poison. Galathyn showed zero restraint, and if Nomad couldn’t tolerate it, _Lucifer_ stood no chance. He braced himself. 

_“Lucifer!”_ Selene reached for him, completely helpless. 

Somebody intercepted Galathyn’s jab, driving their weapon deep into the bone, causing it to veer off course and miss into the floor by more than a few feet. 

“Huh?” Lucifer looked through the slits formed by his fingers and blinked a few times. He even had to retract his mask to make sure he was seeing right. Responsible for halting Galathyn was a hooded assassin with needles strapped to her fingers as weapons. “This cannot be.” 

_“Nadia! It’s **Nadia!”** _ Selene hopped up and down, applauding. A few cuddles with an equally excited Merlin was a welcome remission. “Herald! It’s _Nadia!_ Yay!” 

“Y-Yeah, rather, she’s the one who brought us here! What’s the big idea?” 

“Wha-who? Nadia?” Alecto picked herself off the ground. Her recent blackout subsided at the most opportune of times. Then she saw her old teammate back in the fray. _“Nadia!? No way!”_

_“It’s going to be alright!”_ She looked back at Lucifer with her old signature grin, winking. The last reserves of her strongest venom would have put any Grimm before her to sleep, but all it administered to _Galathyn_ was a weak case of temporary paralysis. Lucifer took this time to _hug_ her. “Ah! You got all affectionate while I was gone! I guess all those kindness lessons worked, huh?” 

“Nadia. I’m sorry.” He didn’t bother reversing his helmet back in its standard form. 

“Sorry? For what?” She was taken aback. 

“For everything. The White Fang, all the times I dismissed you out of spite, and my betrayal. I never should have put my hands on you. I thought I’d never get the chance to make it right again.” 

“Aw, c’mon Lucifer! Friends fight all the time, it was nothing but a disagreement that tipped the boiling point. I realize that now. Lighten up a little! The Lucifer I remember would have thrown playful banter and then played it modest! Where’s the _‘Affirmative!_ ’ and all that?” 

“Shut up. _Haha.”_ He chuckled, letting her go. Next it was Selene’s turn. 

“Nadia!” She lifted her dress a bit to make running easier. 

“I’d recognize that cute little voice anywhere. _Ah!”_ She kneeled down, but didn’t expect a second huddle. Nor a third from Merlin. Historically, she could never resist his tenderness. “Wow. You guys went soft.” 

“It must have rubbed off on you. We’ve looked all over Remnant for you, haha… Don’t ever leave us again!” She huffed out, pouting. 

“Don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere.” 

“Always? You promise?” 

“I promise.” Nadia set a hand on Selene’s shoulder until an array of spiked fingers tapped her own. She quickly turned to see a suit of armor stand proud. She’d nearly forgotten what Alecto _looked_ like. 

_“You have… Absolutely… No idea…_ How long we’ve been searching for you. And after all this time…” Alecto growled in short burst, her tone quivering with fury. But on a dime she shifted to pure joy and fell into Nadia’s arms. “You’re back! Thank the gods you’re back! We missed you so much!” 

“D-Don’t cry. Just smile a little bit!” 

Besides Team Lance, there was a last associate not only willing to greet Nadia, but provide an explanation- albeit this answer wasn’t sensible in the slightest. Galathyn stomped with a cacophonous bellow. 

“No room for pleasantries. It is time to fight!” Lucifer clamped his reticles. 

“Let’s show everyone what happens when a _Grimm_ challenges a _Keraseer!”_ Alecto twirled her epee. 

“Yeah! Team Lance is ready to roll! We can do it!” Beacon’s adored empress chanted. 

“…I’m glad to see nothing’s changed.” Nadia readied her semblance. 

Herald coasted over with every remaining lieutenant acting as backup. “Just say _when_ , and then I will say _when,_ and then my men will know _when_ to fire!” 

All of Team Lance, finally reunited, led a garrison straight from the White Fang. They collected themselves for a last rally against the insurmountable Galathyn. One side would win soon and eradicate the other for the rest of time. But as the preparations for this finale commenced, _Nomad’s groaning_ postponed it another minute. 

_“No… Ugh… We are not… finished.”_ Amazingly, he was still alive. Unconscious but rambling in breathless murmurs, he laid prone. _“…I have no allies here…”_

“Nomad!” Selene abandoned her post in hopes of somehow reviving him. 

“No.” Lucifer stopped anyone from changing her mind. “She’s better as the backline anyway.” 

“Erm, uh, s-so am I! Fire at will, brothers! Someone has to cover the flanks!” Herald scrambled away out of fear, everyone assumed. The two watched over the dying traveler and began discussions of rekindling his spirit. 

Galathyn found itself temporarily outmatched by three gladiators and a bunny, each displaying the brilliant expanse of practice and teamwork acquired over their training. Even Nadia, in her absence, had retained an impressive number of techniques formed with her friends. 

“How is it still alive!?” Alecto couldn’t believe the amount of damage Galathyn could sustain without slowing down. Her job was to clear the path below, hacking away chunks of horrific flesh. 

_“Why won’t you die!?”_ Team Lance’s leader had landed an urgent advantage by somehow using Galathyn’s momentum to launch onto the head. He grabbed one of the horns and heaved. With a uproarious crack, he tipped off the edge and jammed this newfound javelin into an unprotected portion of Galathyn’s shoulder. 

A responding attack might have been mustered if not for Nadia. “Haha! I didn’t realize how much I missed this!” She was working with Merlin, both of them taking extreme advantage of their mobility to chop around Galathyn’s body, using velocity perfect for stealth. As long as they couldn’t be found, Herald’s assembly could spill out a constant stream of damage. 

_“Wait… I can’t go on without you. We… need you.”_ Nomad mumbled. 

“What is he talking about? What do you know about the symptoms of this poison?” Selene flinched at the ferocity heard behind her. Herald was on his knees same as her, examining the condition. 

“Galathyn’s ruined a number of my squadrons, and death is always guaranteed! It’s a miracle my- Ack! What do _you_ call this faunus?” 

“This is Nomad. I met him with my friends first time we came here. How long ago that seems, now.” 

_“Gotcha!_ My, err, _Nomad_ here must be powerful enough **not** to give into the arms of death as anyone else would. He’s clinging into something, his intent determination upholding the last remnants of life. We must find him help, as soon as possible!” 

_“I… don’t know how to do this without you…”_ Nomad chocked out another senseless fable. 

“What should we do? We don’t have any medical supplies. All we brought were instruments meant to harm, not heal.” Selene covered her face, completely distraught. 

“I think, um, he’ll end up okay. On second thought, it’s best we worry about our own wellbeing, not his.” 

“What makes you say that?” 

_“Ah- Um, I mean, err,_ it just seems like he’s pretty durable _, heh heh…_ I-I just meant if he could survive the attack from the onset, he should have no problem riding it out… _Right?”_

“Wait… What do you know that we don’t?” Selene narrowed her eyes on the captain. 

“Argh! L-Listen to me, princess! Whatever smarts you think I have, forget about it! A truth to a mystery that brings only anguish ought to _remain_ a mystery!” Herald said. 

“What are you talking about? If you know something about Nomad, tell us!” 

“…Some things are best left buried, the past lost to time, never to be remembered. _Arghh!”_ Galathyn put a stop to this. It had somehow grabbed ahold of _every single fighter_ save for the White Fang. _Incredibly_ so. The colossus believed the next step was to bludgeon the last scraps of resistance, using the bundle of hostiles like a club. 

Everyone landed together, worse for wear, but Selene was thoroughly isolated by virtue of her tail ended stance. Herald found no sanctuary, falling into the deep confines of Summit’s Blight to an uncertain destiny. _That_ needed to change. Everyone else had been knocked out of commission, completely exposed and more vulnerable than ever. 

Galathyn had had enough. One more excruciating screech, packed to the brim with as much passion as possible, marked its need to cease the havoc. Two of the foremost legs waned high into the air, lined up to form one gargantuan trident, and piled on Team Lance without mercy. They all realized escape was hopeless, and shielded each other in desperation. The time had come for Selene to act. 

_“No! I am ordering you to **stop!”** _ She shouted, holding her palm up with a look of sinister devotion clear on her face. 

The portal characteristic of her semblance reverberated into existence among the clouds, and from this nightmare realm Selene invoked _Royal Necrocyst._ A skeleton hand, far bigger than the others, stretched its ossified fingers and locked all five around Galathyn’s two descending halberds. 

_“Royal Necrocyst!?_ B-But how? This can’t be happening…” Lucifer spoke for everyone. _Royal_ yanked the contending limbs away from Team Lance, then winded up a cataclysmic vise that connected without fail. Galathyn twisted backwards into the entrance of the Anti-Citadel, suffering inhumane levels of damage. 

Based on the _arm’s_ sheer size, the full form of Royal Necrocyst would have beat Galathyn by a multitude of double. _This_ was just the hand. And he now established himself above and behind Selene as a defensive measure, ready to lash out should the hazard return. 

“Incredible! I don’t believe it!” Alecto celebrated. 

“Uh, guys? What is that?” Nadia gasped. 

“That’s her semblance, silly!” 

“S-Selene summoned _that?”_ Nadia pointed at the conspicuous Royal. “…How long was I gone?” 

“We’ve been working on it all semester! It turns out I’m a better teacher than I thought. And you, a better student, Selene.” 

“Aww, I’m so proud of you!” Nadia cheered. 

“Th-Thanks.” Selene appeared exhausted, her call upon Royal taking a toll. 

“Are you alright? Y-Your eyes. They’re _black.”_ Lucifer upheld her chin. 

“They are?” She blinked a few times, somehow oblivious to the changed pigment. 

“Must be a byproduct of her semblance. My eyes glow _extra_ red, more so than they already are, when I strain myself. It’ll pass.” Alecto calmed him down. “Speaking of glowing red eyes, we should probably focus on that.” She pointed at Galathyn. “Do you think that thing’s still alive? I mean, did you see that punch?” 

“T’was impressive, but I doubt that alone could end things. Case in point.” Lucifer alerted every one of the approaching atrocity. 

“Ugh. How do we kill it?” Nadia had a lot of catching up to do. 

“Nothing works, and believe me, we’ve tried everything. All that’s left is to give it a taste of its own poison.” 

Alecto added in an important distinction. “I’d say we’ve evened the odds. I doubt Royal can fully replace Nomad, but we’re about to find out. Remember, he died because _we_ weren’t paying attention. He was far too good to ever get hit like that on his own. The idea that he’d sacrifice himself like that, it’s no wonder he works alone.” 

“I wouldn’t say he’s dead _yet.”_ Selene’s gaze wandered to his still twitching body, but it was quickly drawn back to the war crying Galathyn. “Ah! What should I do?” 

“Tell your new friend to attack!” 

“Okay! Um, R-Royal Necrocyst!” When Selene said it, the floating hand jolted at attention. “I need you to kill Galathyn. Only the poison from its legs can do it!” 

Royal gave a thumbs up and coasted as appointed. 

_“Ooh! I-I’m back! No need to worry about me, I assure you! Bunch of ungrateful brutes!”_ The unmistakably scrawny voice of Herald travelled through the wind. 

“You’re okay?” Selene had to turn her concentration to him. 

“Never better, princess! I wish I could say the same about my fleet! Look at this. There’s _nothing_ left!” 

“Sorry about that. But look!” She pointed at the culmination of not only the last few minutes, but her constant coaching. 

“…Today is just full of surprises, isn’t it? Wait, what’s that? A weapon!” He creeped over to Nomad’s crossbow. It was soaked the rain and mud- not that it mattered. Herald could operate it skillfully no matter the condition, contributing in his own way. Even from a distance Royal’s brawl shook the heavens, but the much needed killing blow was an impossibility. He needed more aid. 

“Hya!” Alecto and Lucifer took upon themselves the blind spot and helped each other tackle Galathyn’s arms by vaulting one after the other, hands interlocked. Using whatever suited them, they pierced each extremity. Finally, those fearsome nails were subdued. 

“Haha! Perfection!” Nadia participated in tandem with Merlin in hopes of dealing with the back legs. The bunny found solace in the joy of bountiful leaps, dodging a flurry of stake jabs. But it was too much. It was _then_ he landed in Nadia’s arms, and being the sly ace, she evaded each and every thrust. 

Once out of stamina, she exacted a devious fabricated duck, and kicked out Galathyn’s footing. Continuing the combo, Nadia pitched Merlin across the terrain so he could do the same. Now with no arms or hind legs, a calamitous attack was available to Royal. It was up to Selene to order such a blow. 

“Now! Destroy it!” The phantom snared around the forward-most legs, fastened his grip, and tore them clean off. One climactic clamor to bid farewell may have complemented the extra typhoons of dark liquid spurting out of Galathyn’s stubs, but it was cut short. _Royal skewered the spear through Galathyn’s chest._

_“Yes! If you can bring it to the table, we can dish it back out! How does it feel!? That’ll teach you to hurt our friends, you **disgusting** Grimm!” _ Alecto mocked, falling back with everyone else. 

“D-Did we actually win?” Herald stuttered. 

“Stay back! It might have a reserve attack!” Lucifer had everyone take refuge behind him. He couldn’t be more wrong. Galathyn staggered back, stiffened, and then fell into one of the deeper chasms to its death. The Grand Gatekeeper was gone, never again to plague Summit’s Blight. 

“…Can I go home, now?” Nadia sighed, making light of the situation. 

“Admit it, you had fun.” Alecto giggled. 

“Yeah, real fun fighting to the brink of death, running around the literal Blight of Remnant. And it’s all thanks to you.” Lucifer scoffed. 

“It doesn’t matter _I_ brought us here, what matters is, I was right! Why are we here? That’s right, use your _remembrance_ to solve that one!” 

“…We’re here to find Nadia. And it worked. Let me be the first to say, it’s great to have you back.” 

“It’s great to be back, Team!” She reassured everyone with a peace sign. 

“Ah!” Selene, to the immediate alarm of Lucifer, toppled to her knees. Royal Necrocyst departed, sinking into the currently evaporating hell born port. In accordance with this, her eyes faded back to their pearl hue. “I’m fine, I really am. I just need to catch my breath.” 

_“Hmm, hm hmmm…”_ a series of inaudible hums lurked just as well their owner. Herald was hoping he could meander away undetected and resume his duties, but Nomad would not allow it. His stream of idioms prevented Herald from forgetting his presence, and the subsequent outburst cemented this. “Eep! My- Err, Nomad!” 

“What should we do? We can’t just leave him here?” Nadia prayed. 

“What _can_ we do?” Lucifer crouched down as a pulse check was badly needed. “He’s still alive. _Barely.”_

“C’mon Nomad! You can’t die on us now!” Selene tried to shake him out of the coma. 

_“You’ve given me… everything… You gave me the greatest gift of all…”_ He droned on. Nadia fanned her needles over his head, seeing just how unconscious he really was. _No reaction._

“We need to get him to a hospital. Standing around here won’t do anything. _Augustus Correctional!_ They have an infirmary there! It’s his best shot.” 

“I’m open to carrying him out of here, but I think you may have forgotten something.” Lucifer hoisted the body onto his shoulder. “We’re in _Summit’s Blight._ We’re like rats down here.” 

“Well, erm, **I** may know how to get out.” Herald sheepishly admitted. 

“You.” Lucifer stood eye to eye with him. On account of their size difference, Herald barely matched half the height of the aggressor. He gulped. “You actually helped us. You know, Nadia, I’ve been thinking for a while about this. Maybe the White Fang isn’t _all_ bad, after all. _You_ seem tolerable at least, irritating as you are.” 

“Alright! I didn’t think you were capable of changing!” Nadia playfully wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“Not so fast! I still have my reservations about the White Fang, but _Herald_ here gets a pass for now. Move, before I change my mind.” 

Herald tapped his fingers together, fidgety as always. “Eh, well, actually, I’m not in the White Fang-” 

“Silence. What did I just say? Are you braindead? _Move!”_

“Nghhhh! Okay, just please! Don’t hurt me!” Herald flexed his fingers while guiding Team Lance out of Summit’s Blight. His method was eerily similar to Nomad’s, just as ridged and confined as the act moon-watching and obsessive examination _could_ be. Into the Anti-Citadel’s mine, up a manmade staircase, through a gorge, and around a hillside they went. Rinse and repeat a few times, and it was done. 

“There, there, you’re good to go. See, Vale is right in that direction!” Herald pointed west. 

“Thanks for your help, Herald.” Selene said. 

“Um, it’s fine. I don’t need your thanks. And don’t worry about me. I’d come see to it that Nomad is healed myself, but alas. My job here is not done. The rain may give in, but I cannot.” 

“What are you doing in Summit’s Blight, anyway? You’re not after the Relics, are you?” Selene brought forth her knowledge gained in the library alongside Boreas. 

“Relics!? No, no, nothing like that!” 

“Aha, so you do know what they are!” 

“Ack! Noo! You _rascal!_ Fine, I know of the Relics. But I don’t care! By command of my Lord, I cannot tell you what I and my forces are doing here. But I can tell you what we _aren’t_ doing.” 

_“Lord?”_ Alecto repeated. “There’s only **one** of those, and I don’t think you’re a Keraseer. What’re you talking about, what _Lord? What’s going on here?”_

“You’ve got to tell us something! What is so important within Summit’s Blight?” Selene frowned. 

“…I’m sorry. As I say, some things are best left buried. Till next time, princess!” Herald ran back into the silver peaks. Nobody dared race after him, afraid of getting lost again. And if Nomad didn’t find treatment soon, his demise would persist all the more. 

Fortunately, while Herald’s trail was at an end, _Nadia_ had braved the path to the prison many times, and knew the perfect route. She picked up where he left off. The Warden pursued was not far off from his hospital, busy with his own mission. A repository of files and mugshots were under heavy scrutiny, but even the pursuit of a peculiar criminal could be put on hold to welcome back his old friend. 

“Augustus! We need your help!” Nadia found him fast. He was difficult to miss. 

_“Nadia!?_ I thought you’d be in Mistral right now, least that’s what you told me.” 

“Absolutely not! I’m staying here in Vale, where I belong.” 

“Oh, you have no idea how glad I am to hear that. I made it out of Forever Fall with all limbs intact- well, the ones that are left, anyway. And now I come back and find _you?_ Could this day get any better? A guy like me doesn’t feel happiness that often. You were among the few who could change that. You still are!” He pat her shoulder. 

“Thanks, but we have a problem! Our friend here is dying!” To make her point, Lucifer held the limp form of Nomad forward. 

_“Damn._ What happened to him?” Augustus used his semblance to levitate Nomad onto a stretcher. He glided with purpose, everyone else running just to keep up. 

“He got hit by Galathyn, a poisonous Grimm. He’s been in this state for a while. I still can’t believe he survived _this_ far.” Alecto explained. 

“I see. Here, we’ll take him where he needs to be. Get this faunus medical attention, now.” He pushed the gurney to a line of emergency nurses. 

“Is he going to be alright?” Selene asked. 

“I can’t say for sure. Who is he?” 

“Nomad. At least, that’s what we call him. We don’t know much about him, but he’s a faunus from Summit’s Blight.” 

“Once he wakes up, _if_ he wakes up, I’ll figure everything out. I’d check the records for him now, but in his condition I doubt anything would come up. So many people meet their end in this place… Oh, also! I’ve been running the scans on that rifle collected from Servus Portum. I can’t thank you enough, we now have a solid understanding of Servus-engineering. And it’s been confirmed. Caligula is providing criminals with guns. The next step is to bring in an authority to rival him, and I already have a good idea on who that’ll be. _The Good General in question won’t back down._ I’m just happy you’re back, Nadia.” 

“N-Nadia?” A timid tone accompanied the stature of a hologram. The outsider met her best friend in a tight hug. 

“Um, who is this?” Alecto squawked. 

“Oh, that’s right! You guys never met. Everyone meet Ella!” Nadia briefed the details. 

“Ah, Ella.” Lucifer said. “This is the colleague I’ve heard so much about. It’s good to meet you, Ella. Nadia, you didn’t tell me she was from Atlas.” 

“I-I’m not.” Ella sheepishly admitted. 

“Really? My apologies, I just assumed because of your… _Virtual_ aesthetics.” 

“That’s just the way I am.” 

Nadia assumed her defense. “There’s a lot we don’t know about her, same as Nomad. That seems to be a reoccurring theme around here. Ella’s got a minor memory problem, she can’t remember anything that happened before I met her. But believe me, she’s super sweet once you get to know her!” 

“I really like your dress!” Selene smiled. “Oh, that reminds me, here’s your capes back. And I’ve still got Nomad’s jacket. Could you return it to him, Augustus?” 

“How _interesting._ This belonged to Nomad, did it?” He accepted the overcoat. 

“Yep! I think Herald still has his crossbow, though. Nomad should be able to get it back pretty easily once he’s cured. I don’t think Herald is really that threatening to him. Or _anyone,_ really. I mean, the White Fang scares me, but _he_ doesn’t seem that bad.” 

Lucifer tightened the straps around his forearms. “He’s a scoundrel for sure. A slippery, slimy, scheming little freak. But he did help us. Can’t fault him there. Ha. If you told me when we first met that I’d be sitting pretty with the White Fang here and now, I’d have laughed in your face.” 

_“You? Laughing?_ That’s a rare occurrence.” Alecto solicited a chuckle from Nadia. 

“Oh, I almost forgot how much I liked these antics! Get her, Lucifer!” Team Lance and the inhabitants of Augustus Correctional conversed all in good fun. The quirks, quibbles, jokes, and squabbles were just as enjoyable as Nadia remembered. It was then she decided she had made the right choice in not only choosing Beacon Academy, but _staying_ there. “Anyway, Ella, you’re still in Sector _Two-One-Four_ right?” 

“Yes.” 

“We should probably go settle down there, then.” 

“What?” Alecto stopped her right there. “You’re not coming back to Beacon with us? I can’t wait to see what Team Blazer says when they see you back where you belong, with your team!” 

“Sorry. I just fought the strongest Grimm in Remnant after hiking from the harbors to Summit’s Blight, and it’s really late. I’m dead tired actually, and I’m guessing everyone in Beacon is winding down as well… But I _would_ want to talk to them again.” 

“C’mon, I bet Team Blazer isn’t anywhere near asleep! They’re probably playing games right now, as we speak. 

“Okay, okay. Ella, I’ll be back tomorrow. I really need to get some sleep.” 

“O-Okay! Just seeing you today, and being able to talk to you again was the best time ever. See you all tomorrow!” She waved everyone goodbye. On their trek back, as they crossed the tremendous bridge holding the institution to the continent, Lucifer pulled himself from the group to speak in private. 

“Nadia? I have a question.” 

“Of course. What is it?” 

“When we fought, you said you hated me. I just-” 

“I could never hate you, Lucifer! You’re my friend! I shouldn’t have said that to you. I’m sorry.” 

“Well, I shouldn’t have pushed you to that point. I guess we’re both regretful, then. But there was one other thing I was wondering. There’s more to the friendship between you and Ella than you’re letting on, isn’t there?” 

“What makes you say that?” Nadia couldn’t look him in the eye. 

“Your appearance. You two are wearing similar robes. Your capes have the same emblems on them, the same design seen on _Idol’s Cloak-_ the jacket worn by Nomad. And the tip of your hoods are marked with the same symbol. You claim she can’t remember anything. Did you know her in the past, and you’re not telling anyone?” 

“N-No! I can’t. It’s nothing, I’m serious.” Her words came out muddled. 

“Come to think of it, he’s right. You two _were_ wearing the same thing. What is it about her? I thought your hoods were unique, custom made for you alone.” Selene joined in. 

“It is! We’re just… _Ugh!”_ Nadia collapsed to the floor and covered her eyes in shame. Everyone hurried to make sure she was alright. “Can I really tell you guys the truth? I just got you back, I don’t want to lose everything again…” 

“…You can tell us anything. We’ll be there for you. Right, guys?” 

“Yes.” Lucifer pulled back his mask. 

“Okay. I trust you.” Nadia took a deep breath. “I am an _Amaryllis._ That means I live by a religion lead by a Goddess named _Lady Hestia._ We share her bloodline as _Descendants._ There are many customs to this practice, like my uniform, but that’s not important right now. The main element of my Amaryllis heritage that I’ve been hiding is the Soulcess. Every one of us Descendants knows of it, we’ve all come to respect it.” 

“Soulcess?” Selene grimaced at the word. 

“To the Amaryllis, it’s the required practice that leads to believed reincarnation.” 

_“Life after death?”_ Lucifer couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

“Yes. It requires a sacrifice to work. As my religion dictates, I must participate and depart into the Soulcess. It comes every one-hundred winters, and the last one was no more than eighty-three years ago…” 

“So, you have to die when you’re thirty?” Selene choked. 

“Not die. There’s no telling what happens when I cross the threshold, but I won’t be _here_ anymore. My time in Remnant will have come to a close.” Nobody spoke for what Nadia estimated to be ten whole seconds. Taking in the story was no easy feat, but what she feared most of all was the incoming reaction. 

“…Alright. That means we get something like thirteen more years guaranteed with you. Better make it last.” Lucifer held his hand out, waiting to help her up. 

“What? You guys aren’t mad at me? I-I’m sorry I didn’t say anything earlier, I just didn’t want you guys to leave me. Anytime I’d ever told anyone about this, they abandoned me before _I_ could abandon them, when the Soulcess comes. But it’s something I must do.” 

“Mad? Why would we be mad? Truth be told, I already knew about that.” Alecto teased. 

“You did?” 

“Yeah. We Keraseers know all about religion. Lady Hestia herself was a skilled champion in the Old Arts, in which we live by. Listen, Nadia, we’re not going to beat you up for this. It certainly couldn’t have been easy for you, withholding such a burden- but the sooner you told us, the better. Even still, you’re crazy if you think we’re gonna leave you behind. Nothing will _ever_ drive us apart again.” 

Nadia didn’t speak, prompting a more intimate response. 

“Listen.” She held both of Nadia’s hands. “As I am a Keraseer, and you an Amaryllis, there is a special bond between us that can never be broken, even by the Soulcess. You have nothing to fear.” 

“…I understand.” 

“So, if you’re an _Amaryllis,_ does that mean Ella is, too? Is that why you befriended her?” Selene chirped. 

“Yes. Maybe it’s her semblance, but because of whatever condition she has, she doesn’t age. And she doesn’t remember anything about herself. Therefore, she would be the friend that _always_ stood by my side, never needing to achieve Soulcess but always understanding... I guess that extends to you guys at this point, though. I’m so grateful everything’s out on the table now.” 

Lucifer looked at Selene, hesitant to respond. “Exactly. There are no more secrets between us. But there’s still one thing I don’t understand. Why is it that you have such fondness for the White Fang? I take it you’ve got some sort of connection to them, as an Amaryllis?” 

“You couldn’t be more right. Every Amaryllis knows the White Fang’s origins. The worship gained for it, partly due to its architect, is rivaled by few. Although, back then things were very different. It wasn’t even called the White Fang.” 

Alecto threw in a demonstration of her own knowledge. “The _Old_ Fang, led by a mortal ally of Goddess Hestia.” 

“I can’t wait to hear more about it as soon as we make it to Beacon Academy.” Lucifer snorted. 

“Oh, I forgot! Were you guys missing this?” In Nadia’s capote relaxed the Black Knight chess piece. 

“So you _do_ have it! Aha!” Alecto asserted. 

“Yep! Isn’t it strange how, even at night time, it shines? I guess it must be the moonlight, or something. If you’re wondering, it’s a really long story how I ended up with it, actually. I’d be happy to tell it once I get some sleep. You’ve got the other knight, right? It’s about time they rejoined. It’s just not the same without both, you know?” 

“…Affirmative.” Lucifer said. 

_“To the Black Knights.”_ She boasted, not only reclaiming the memento but wreaking one last embrace onto everyone. So it was that Team Lance came together not just as teammates, but treasured companions they could confide in. It would be prudent for Lucifer, Alecto, Nadia, and Selene to cherish the time they all held each other dear. 

Perhaps our heroes were in fact ready for the dangers that came with being Huntsmen and Huntresses. It’d be foolish to believe that this was the last of the threats Remnant had thrown at them, but maybe there was a chance those journeys could be bested as well. Whether or not these young souls would come out unscathed is another tale entirely. 

Team Lance will return. 

Entry No. 10 complete. 

This volume may be finished, but the Archive is not. 

There is so very much work left to be done. 

The end of my expedition rests idle beyond the twilight. 


End file.
